2: Decided Bride
by Amber Bellum
Summary: La Princesa Serenity debido a la necesidad de paz ha decidido aceptar la propuesta de Endymion de la Tierra. Sin embargo, conoce a un hombre llamado Darien ¿Por quien de los dos se decidira al final? /Traducción, original de Anja Hoyl\
1. La decision

Hola!  
Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, trayéndoles lo mejor de los fics en ingles que he leído… esta vez… Decided Bride… un fic de Anja Hoyl. Sinceramente no se como traducir el nombre, no solo para que no pierda su esencia, sino porque lo que estoy pensando en español, no combina para nada. Este es su primer fic, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena. Así que dejen sus reviews… si quieren decirle algo a ella pónganlo también, que se los mandare para que los vea…

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Amber.

XOXO

PD. Por cierto, ninguna de las dos somos dueñas de Sailor Moon y todo lo referente ok? Asi que tengan compasión de nosotros y no nos demanden

-----------------------------

Serenity suspiraba mientras observaba el pequeño lago, su mejilla recostada gentilmente sobre su palma. Se encontraba sobre el puente en medio del jardín en ningún lugar en específico. O por lo menos, eso le parecía a ella. Sus ojos se alzaron involuntariamente para mirar a la tierra. Brillaba como una joya, colgando allí para que todos pudieran observarla. En solo dos semanas ellos llegarían. Lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras que se perdía en el mismo tren de pensamientos en el que había estado dando vueltas en círculos por varias horas. Hasta esa tarde había estado decidida en decirle que no. Ahora, sin embargo, todos sus planes habían cambiado.

_Estaba parada afuera de la puerta, escuchando a las voces que desde adentro habían hecho que se detuviera mientras pasaba por allí. "Se que le dije que podía casarse con quien ella escogiera", dijo una voz desde dentro, "y sabes que viviría por eso. Solo quisiera que ella supiera lo mucho que esta en juego. No quiero que se case sin amor. Pero quiero que por lo menos trate de amarlo. Además que no quiero otra guerra en mis manos." Hubo una pausa y Selenity suspiró. "No se que hacer Luna. Es todavía muy niña para casarse. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo dura que es la vida." La voz de Luna dijo._

"_Sabe que tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros…"_

"_Si, lo se! Solo desearía que no estuviera aun en su niñez sino en el presente!" Dijo la Reina frustrada._

Serenity cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Todavía podía oír la voz de su madre en la cabeza como si se encontraba allí hablándole. _Por supuesto que se lo dura que puede ser la vida, _pensó para si, _he visto la manera en que nuestro planeta ha sufrido, el dolor por el que ha pasado. Es por eso que actúo como niña, para recordarle a la gente el lado bueno de la vida. _Se trago un grito de frustración. Ahora todo ese desaparecería. Su decisión estaba tomada. Miro hacia el agua mientras que una lágrima rebelde resbalaba desde su rostro hacia el agua en la laguna. Ella sabia que tenia que tomar responsabilidad. Sabia que su madre había sido mas que justa al dejarla escoger su propio esposo. Sabia que tenia que tomar la decisión en una manera para pagar esa justicia. Sabía que aceptaría la propuesta de la Tierra. Sabía… ya no sabia nada más. Se limpio el rostro y tomo postura. No había tiempo para compadecerse. Era la Princesa de la Luna, y tenia que pensar en su gente primero que nada, así como las Senshi pensaban en ella primero. Camino de regreso al palacio, diez años mas grande de cómo había entrado al jardín. Eso era lo único que sabia.

"En donde has estado, se suponía que debías estar aquí hace tres horas!" Rei le dijo en el momento que cruzo la puerta de la habitación. Serenity levanto la vista para encontrarse con las expresiones de preocupación en sus amigas más cercanas.

"Lo siento," dijo, un poco sorprendida de que hubiera llegado tarde, "mi mente estuvo vagando mientras estaba en el jardín." Había pasado todo el camino de regreso tratando de componerse. Por suerte, tenía una fuerte determinación, y no dio ninguna muestra de todo el remolino que había dentro de su mente y corazón.

"Empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti." Dijo Lita, tratando de calmar el humor de la habitación.

"En serio lo siento." Serenity dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Las cuatro chicas tomaron sus usuales asientos, Mina en un lado de la cama a la par de Serenity, Ami sentada en una silla cerca, Lita en el suelo y Rei en el sofá.

"Así que, que hay en la agenda para mañana?" Murmuro Serenity recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados mientras Mina le soltaba el cabello.

"Tenemos entrenamiento toda la mañana, pero en la tarde estamos libres" Dijo Lita, su mente ya se encontraba en la sesión del entrenamiento. Serenity sonrió mientras pensaba en la fuerte princesa de Jupiter. Lita lucia como una flor, pero era más fuerte que cualquier hombre. Ami levanto la vista mirándola.

"Has olvidado Lita que se supone que debemos estar en la librería a las dos en punto para nuestra cátedra con Artemis?" Pregunto lentamente. Lita gruño. Mina sonrió.

"Claro. Se supone que nos enseñara los modales de la Tierra!" Dijo alegremente. Rei gruño.

"Fantástico, mas modales que aprender" Dijo. Las chicas entraron en un gran debate acerca de si era o no era correcto aprender tantas nuevas costumbres para esta única visita de la familia real de la Tierra. Todas sabían que Serenity no quería casarse todavía, y que los de la Tierra se quedarían por unas pocas semanas para luego regresar con las manos vacías. Serenity escuchaba mientras que Mina le cepillaba el cabello. Sus largos y fluidos cepillados eran muy relajantes.

"Que piensas Usagi?" Le pregunto Lita. Usagi era el sobrenombre que su padre le había puesto desde que nació, y las personas más cercanas a ella seguían llamándola así. Ella ni siquiera abrió sus ojos.

"Pienso que será muy interesante y útil" Dijo. Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación y Mina paro de cepillar.

"Uhhh, Usagi, has oído de lo que estábamos hablando?" La voz de Ami finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Si Ami, estaban hablando de la visita de las personas de la Tierra y si era o no importante aprender sus costumbres porque estarían solo por un corto tiempo" Respondió. Hubo un largo silencio de nuevo. Finalmente Serenity suspiro. "Estoy cansad. Tal vez deberíamos descansar si no hay nada mas que discutir" Las cuatro princesas se miraron las unas a las otras un poco confundidas.

"Si, supongo que debemos irnos a dormir" Dijo Rei mientras se levantaba. Todas las chicas afirmaron esto y lentamente se levantaron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

"Duerme bien Usagi" dijo Mina mientras salían.

"Descanse Princesa" dijo Ami. Una vez que las buenas noches fueron dadas y la puerta se cerró detrás de la Senshi, Serenity respiro fuertemente. Les contaría de su decisión pronto. Pero por la noche, estaba exhausta. Ni siquiera se cambio, y pronto callo en un profundo sueño.


	2. Una peticion para Motoki

Este capitulo será un poquitín corto, pero bueno…pedimos disculpas por usar muchas veces los nombres en japonés… pero sinceramente se nos hace mas fácil, además que la autora los escribe según el modo en que vaya la historia.

Muchísimas gracias a Watty y a Sailor angel7 por sus reviews…

-------------------------

**Capitulo 2**

Empezaba a amanecer, pero el sol no encontró a Serenity en la cama. Ya se había recogido el cabello y se había puesto el par de pantalones la camisa floja que siempre usaba cada vez que salía a la ciudad sola. Se coloco la capa sobre sus hombros y se subió la capucha para cubrirse el cabello y la cara. Silenciosamente se escurrió hacia el jardín desde su balcón, usando el árbol que había crecido a la par. En unos minutos se encontraba afuera de las paredes del palacio y se encaminaba hacia la taberna. Sabía que Motoki se encontraría ya despierto, puesto que tenía que prepararse para el día. Abrió la puerta y entró. Motoki estaba parado detrás del mostrador mirando unos papeles. Levantó la vista al momento en que la puerta se cerró.

"Puedo ayudarle?" Dijo antes de darse cuenta quien era. "Usagi, que haces aquí?" Preguntó, sin sorprenderse. Ella caminó hacia donde él se encontraba y se recostó en el mostrador.

"Necesito un favor." Dijo. Las cejas de él se levantaron por diversión. Cuando ella necesitaba un favor, usualmente significaba que algo estaba por suceder.

"Que puedo conseguirle esta vez Princesa? Una canasta de huevos? Algunas plumas y miel?" El sonrió, pero notó una expresión seria en ella que comenzó a preocuparlo.

"No Motoki, nada de eso. Sabes que la familia real de la Tierra viene en dos semanas." Motoki afirmó con la cabeza, imaginándose que trucos le estaba planeando Serenity a su pretendiente. "Yo… yo, uh…" Serenity empezó a tartamudear, y los nervios de Motoki comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Esto era muy inusual.

"Estas bien Usagi?" Preguntó.

"Necesito que me enseñes como actuar en compañía de hombres!" Dijo sin respirar. Motoki la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber como entender lo que le acababa de decir. Serenity suspiró. "Artemis va a enseñarnos los modales de la Tierra. Pero no puedo preguntarle que me enseñe como comportarme con los hombres… cuando… cuando estoy sola con…" Sus palabras se cortaron mientras se mordía el labio. Afortunadamente la capucha oculto sus ojos llorosos.

"Que esta pasando Usagi?" Preguntó mientras que caminaba hacia ella dándole una vuelta al mostrador y tomando su mano para llevarla a la habitación de atrás. Una vez allí, ella se quitó la capucha y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa. "Por favor, puedes explicarme que esta pasando?" Le preguntó gentilmente, su mano en el hombro de Serenity. Ella levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos.

"Me voy a casar pronto Motoki." Dijo casi en un susurro. La cara de él en estado de shock.

"Que? Pensé que tu madre te había dado la elección de con quien y cuando casarte!" Dijo. Serenity afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Si, ella lo hizo. Pero todavía no sabe que aceptare esta oferta."

"Yo…yo no tenia idea de que querías casarte ya." Motoki estaba tan sorprendido como nunca. Porque esa decisión tan drástica? Serenity miraba el suelo.

"No quiero." Fue lo único que ella susurró.

"Entonces porque diablos estaba planeando en aceptar la oferta cuando ni siquiera has conocido al hombre? Ni siquiera sabes si te gustara!" Serenity lo miro fijamente por maldecirlo. Él palabreó una disculpa y ella suspiró.

"Motoki, piénsalo. Por cuanto tiempo la Tierra y la Luna han estado sin paz? Tengo que pensar en el futuro de este Reino. Tengo que casarme con ese hombre para traer paz." El negó con la cabeza.

"Hay otras maneras de firmar tratados de paz, sin tener que venderte en el proceso." Dijo, su voz era más gentil que antes.

"Sabes que serán insultados si yo digo que no. No crees que eso traerá mas problemas entre las naciones?" Preguntó. Motoki dio un suspiro, sin saber que responder. El sabía que ella tenía razón, pero odiaba ver a la mujer que atesoraba como hermana vendiéndose a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

"Estas segura acerca de esto?" Preguntó. Ella movió la cabeza en afirmación, y el apretón de él sobre su hombro se hizo un poco más fuerte. "Esta bien Serenity. Que quieres que te enseñe?" Preguntó. Ella lo vio y un rubor cruzo sus mejillas. El no pudo resistir sonreír. "No importa," dijo, "Me imagino que tendré que empezar desde el principio." Ella le dio una débil sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de él, por detrás.

"Gracias Motoki. Solo que no ahora. Tengo que regresar, pero trataré de regresar antes de que el día termine" El le dijo que estaba bien y la apretó entre sus brazos gentilmente. Ambos se separaron luego y Serenity se puso la capucha. Antes de salir, volteó a verlo.

"Vendré como Tye esta noche, así no tendrás que preocuparte por limpiar la taberna de rufianes." Dijo. Tye era el nombre que usaban cada vez que ella llegaba a la ciudad vestida como estaba, como un chico. Motoki afirmó con la cabeza, y observó como la figura salía por la puerta. Se sentó por unos momentos perdido en sus pensamientos, luego se levantó pues un nuevo día comenzaba.


	3. Algo extraño

Los dos últimos capítulos han sido un poco aburridos no… pero no se apuren que esto cada vez se pone mas interesante… se los digo yo, solo confine en mi un poquito .

Si tienen alguna duda o simplemente quieren elogiar mi gran trabajo (jajaja, basta de vanidades Amber!) pues pongan un review si? Uno nunca puede tener muchos de esos… claro esta, espero comentarios bueno o simplemente criticas constructivas… no anden maltratando a la gente por el trabajo que hacen ¬¬ que eso es de lo peor!

Y claro esta…en la noche llegare y los asustare tanto que querrán volver a poner un review bonito ;)

Grax a Watty y a Sailor Angel7 por seguir leyendo la historia… espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final

PD: por cierto que opino lo mismo Sailor angel7, si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella me casaria…pero de todos modos es horrible pensando xX.

**Capitulo 2**

Luna camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de las chicas. Sonreía mientras pensaba para si misma que todavía se encontraban despiertas, sin saber que muy pronto sus sueños serian interrumpidos por la seriedad de la guardiana de las Senshi. Rió casi para si misma mientras abría la primera puerta que daba a la habitación de Lady Mina y muy pronto se vio envuelta en un mundo de anaranjados, amarillos y tonos de dorado. Podía escuchar la suave respiración de Mina. Caminó hacia la ventana y jaló las cortinas con una de las gigantescas cuerdas que colgaban al lado. La luz del sol iluminó la habitación, calentándola casi instantáneamente. Mina se dió la vuelta para quitar los ojos de la luz. Luna se acercó a ella y gentilmente la sacudió por el hombro.

"Princesa, es hora de levantarse." Dijo no siendo muy gentil. Mina se quejó levemente mientras sus ojos se abrían muy despacio.

"Mmmm, todavía no Luna. Es demasiado temprano." Murmuró. Luna sonrió un poco. Mina era igual que Serenity excepto por el nombre.

"Oh, pero ya es hora. Vamos, no me hagas regresar para despertarte de nuevo." Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la siguiente puerta que daba a la habitación de Ami y entro al mundo acuático donde todo parecía nadar en colores azules. Ami estaba recostada con una mano debajo de la almohada, la otra sobre su pecho. Luna abrió las cortinas, y gentilmente la tocó. Los ojos de Ami se abrieron y en su cara apareció una sonrisa mientras estiraba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Buenos días Luna, ¿Como dormiste?" Le pregunto dulcemente. Luna le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras su rostro expresaba gratitud. Dejó a habitación de Ami y se dirigió a la brillante habitación de Rei. Siempre sentía como su cuerpo subía de temperatura al entrar, ya que a la Princesa de Marte le gustaba que su habitación tuviera siempre la calefacción encendida, pues combinaba muy bien con sus calidos tonos rojos. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Rei se movió.

"¿Ya es de mañana?" Murmuró mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se sentaba en la cama.

"Buenos días Rei. ¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó Luna mientras abría las cortinas. Escucho algo que sonó como "bien" desde la dirección de Rei mientras se dirigía a su ropero. Luna solo movió los ojos mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entonces se dirigió al bosque interior de Lita. Bueno, era así como pensaba de la habitación bañada en tonos verdes. Abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró a Lita ya despierta, haciendo sentadillas enfrente de su ya abierta ventana. Se detuvo al ver a la elegante mujer entrando a su habitación.

"Hey Luna, ¿Como estas?" Le preguntó animadamente.

"Bien, gracias." Respondió Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Veo que no me necesitan aquí." Lita rió y volvió a su rutina de ejercicios mientras Luna salía de la habitación.

Luna suspiro para si misma mientras caminaba hacia la última habitación. Siempre dejaba a Serenity de último ya que le tomaba mucho tiempo poder despertar a la princesa dormilona. De esta manera las chicas no serian levantadas muy tarde. Suspiró de nuevo mientras entró a la habitación, y casi se desmaya cuando vió que ya había luz entrando a la habitación desde el balcón abierto y Serenity estaba sentada a la mesa escribiendo con una pluma, ya vestida para su entrenamiento. Luna quiso decir su hombre pero el sonido se oyó mas como un chillido. Serenity se volteó y le sonrió gentilmente a Luna.

"Buenos días Luna. ¿Las otras chicas ya se levantaron?" Preguntó. Luna trató de comportarse debidamente, pero falló en su intento.

"¿Que haces fuera de la cama?" Preguntó un poco incomoda. La sonrisa de Serenity se volvió más amplia.

"Estoy trabajando. ¿Esta mal eso?" Luna dio unos pasos hacia la Princesa y le tomó la temperatura con la mano.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó. Serenity se rió un poco por el shock de su 'enfermera'.

"Estoy bien Luna. Solo me levante temprano. ¿Esta tan mal?" Luna la observaba. Serenity se miraba demasiado calmada.

"No. No esta mal. Es inusual. ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?" Serenity movió la cabeza suavemente.

"Si, estoy bien," dijo mientras comenzó a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, "Estaré en el comedor pronto. Solo deja que termine esto." Y diciendo comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Luna camino lentamente hacia la puerta observando a Serenity. _Algo esta mal con esta niña, solo lo se. Nunca se levanta temprano, _Luna pensó mientras cerraba la puerta. _Tal vez las Senshi pueden averiguar un poco más. _Se dijo que les preguntaría mas tarde. Sus pensamientos regresaron a las tareas que todavía necesitaba hacer.

Serenity dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al momento en que la puerta se cerró. Acababa de ponerse su uniforme de entrenamiento y sentarse a la mesa cuando Luna había abierto la puerta. Afortunadamente la carta que había estado componiendo para Haruka la noche anterior todavía se encontraba sobre la mesa y había tomado la pluma rápidamente. Ahora, observando la carta vió que lo que había escrito mientras Luna había entrado, no tenia ningún sentido. Suspiró y se levanto de la mesa para poner sus ropas de chico en un lugar mas seguro. Estaba contenta que tendrían entrenamiento esa mañana, porque de otro modo Luna se hubiera quedado para ayudarla a arreglarse el cabello una vez que estuviera vestida, y seguramente habría notado la extraña ropa cuando le sacara un vestido.

Cuando estaba lista caminó hacia el balcón y se recostó sobre el barandal. Después de unos momentos se estiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que las otras chicas ya estarían despiertas y vestidas. Vio a Lita salir de su habitación. Esta la vio al instante.

"Usagi, buenos días! ¿Te sientes menos cansada?" Preguntó. Serenity podía ver que Lita ya había estado haciendo ejercicios por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se encontraban sobre el rostro de la chica.

"Si Lita, gracias, me siento mucho mas despierta." Lita sonrió mientras tocaba la puerta de Rei.

"Vamos Rei, hora de ir a comer!" Grito a través de la puerta. Serenity podía oír a Rei gritar algo del otro lado, pero no pudo entender que era. Lita solo sonrió. Pronto, todas las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa desayunando. Selenity entro al momento en que estas terminaban.

"Buenos días chicas," Dijo con una gentil sonrisa sobre su pálido rostro. Todas las Senshi dijeron los buenos días y unas cuantas sirvientas entraron para recoger los platos vacíos. Todas se estaban levantando cuando Selenity coloco suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Un momento Serenity, por favor." Dijo. Serenity movió la cabeza para que las chicas se encaminaran sin ella y se volteó para ver a su madre que estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Serenity. La Reina se miraba cansada, como si no hubiera podido dormir mucho la noche anterior.

"Siéntate querida," dijo y Serenity la obedeció. Su madre la observaba con una expresión preocupada. "¿Te sientes bien Usagi? Escuche que llegaste tarde la noche pasada para tu reunión con las chicas, y Luna dijo que… estabas diferente esta mañana. ¿Pasa algo?" Serenity se pudo tensa.

"No es la primera vez que llego tarde madre. Y por esta mañana, simplemente no pude seguir durmiendo, así que me levante antes de que Luna entrara. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?" Preguntó defensivamente. La Reina solo suspiró.

"No, claro que no cielo. Solo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien. Tienes razón, has llegado tarde otras veces, pero no con tres horas de retraso. ¿Donde estabas?" ¿Como en la luna sabia todo? Se preguntaba Serena. Esta movió un poco los hombros.

"Perdí la noción del tiempo en el jardín," dijo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. "En serio debería de irme para el entrenamiento…" Terminó de decir dejando que su madre estuviera de acuerdo. Serenity rápidamente le dio un beso a su madre en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. _Luna tiene razón,_ pensó la Reina para si misma, _hay algo extraño con ella. _Selenity observó sus delicadas manos que estaban sobre sus piernas. Suspiro de nuevo, sabiendo que la visita del Príncipe de la Tierra seria en vano.


	4. Pelea con espadas

**Capitulo 4**

Ataque, ataque, empuje, espada, bloquee, uff!

"Bien milady. La próxima vez necesita bloquear otra vez en vez de ir para matar." Había una sonrisa en la cara de el mientras Serenity miraba hacia la espada que apuntaba a su corazón. El entrenamiento iba mejor lo usual, pero ella seguía frustrada por lo poder conseguir superar su mano. El maestro bajo su espada, y llamo a otro de los aprendices, sintiendo la frustración de Serenity. El hombre, ocho años mayor que Serenity, fue vencido en cuestión de minutos. Ella suspiro mientras el hacia una reverencia, luego ella le hizo una reverencia de respuesta. Con la espada ella podía derrotar a cualquier hombre en la habitación, excepto por el maestro. Nadie podía ser mejor que el. El se acerco a ella con una suave mirada.

"¿Otra vez?" pregunto, y ella afirmo con la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el guante. Tomo su posición y la danza comenzó. El se movía como agua, fácilmente esquivando sus ataques, y regresándoselos directamente. Le fue difícil continuar con el rito, pero resistió siete minutos completos antes de que su espada cayera al suelo. Suspiro mientras hacia una reverencia y recogía la espada caída. El se sonrió. "Toma un pequeño descanso" Ella acepto y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas. Observo la espaciosa sala a su alrededor. Rei y Lita estaban prácticamente el combate mano a mano y Ami practicaba con el arco. Mina estaba usando el látigo y la daga (una combinación rara claro esta). El salón era enorme, cubría un acre y medio completo. Estaba dividido en varias secciones. Era un magnifico lugar para que las Senshi y los guerreros de la Luna practicaran.

Serenity se recostó sobre la pared y cerro los ojos. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a la par, así que volteo la cabeza para ver quien era. Su hermano Shingo estaba allí, observando la batalla entre dos de los aprendices. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Entonces Usagi, oí que tendremos otra visita real." Dijo con aire de suficiencia. Ella hizo un ruido y volteo de nuevo la cabeza hacia el techo.

"No quiero hablar de eso Shingo" Dijo, un poco exasperada. Oyó que el reía.

"Pero querida hermana, ¿No quieres hablar de tu futuro esposo? Estoy seguro que el no estará tan mal, viendo que tienes que casarte con el." Ella volteo rápidamente la cabeza y lo observo, cada músculo en su cuerpo se tenso.

"De que estas hablando. No tengo que casarme con nadie." Dijo entre dientes. El le dio otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Oh lo siento, olvide que a ti no te importa que otra guerra comience mientras…" pero no pudo continuar porque Serenity salto y saco su espada.

"Cuídate, pequeño hermano. Te has pasado de la línea" Ella dijo casi en un silbido.

El estaba sobre sus pies en un instante, con la espada en la mano. Caminaron el uno hacia el otro y los dos que estaban peleando se hicieron a un lado para hacerles espacio. Ella grito y lo ataco. "Como te atreves…" _ruido de espadas _"…a decir que…" _un poco de ataque y bloqueo, _"…no me importa…" _esquivar,_ "… que nuestra gente…" _un sonido mas fuerte y la espada de Shingo cayo al suelo y la de Serenity en su cuello, "_…mueran!" Casi susurro esta ultima palabra para que solo el la oyera. El trago saliva.

"Que esta pasando aquí!" Dijo la enojada voz del maestro desde atrás de Serenity. Ella bajo su espada, y se volteo para encontrase con los ojos de su instructor que estaban quietos sobre ella. "Cual es una de las reglas mas importante aquí Princesa" dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Ella sostuvo la mirada con las mejillas quemándole.

"Nunca atacar en estado de enojo." Dijo un poco cortante. Todo el salón se iba quedando poco a poco en silencio. Sus miradas estaban fijas y nadie iba a mirar hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, como parece que tiene mucha extra energía para quemar milady, en guardia!" El se puso en posición sosteniendo su espada. Todos los demás se apartaron un poco. Serenity agarro aire mientras se ponía en posición. Sabía que este seria un trabajo difícil. El maestro no era amable en las batallas cuando estaba enojado. Pensó desesperadamente en que podía hacer.

La batalla comenzó y le costo mucho poder aguantar. En diez segundos ella ya estaba agotada y sabia que estaba apunto de ser humillada. Ella lo miro, y repentinamente el pensamiento de ser el premio mayor para la paz y el ser vendida como una vaca lo seria, le cruzó por la cabeza. Ella se imagino que el hombre delante de ella no era ninguno que hubiera conocido, el hombre que la estaba comprando como su trofeo. Enojo fue lo que lleno sus venas en ese momento y dio un pequeño chillido atacando. Todos en el salón estaban observando, estudiantes y maestros. La batalla que debió durar menos de un minuto ya iba por cinco, luego diez. Ambos guerreros se oponían a rendirse. Sudor les caía por las caras mientras que las espadas se movían fuertemente. El salón estaba muerto en silencio excepto por el ruido de las armas al golpearse. Nadie podía creerlo, el maestro estaba comenzado a lucir fatigado y estaba luchando cada vez más despacio. Luego con un grito final, había terminado. Serenity estaba parada en el centro del círculo, sin espada, con la sensación no muy amigable del acero sobre su cuello. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, y el sonido de la respiración de Serenity y el maestro era ensordecedor. Lentamente el bajo su espada.

"Ve a dar un paseo afuera Serenity." Le dijo el maestro. Ella se volteo y salio de la habitación, sin notar un par de ojos y a su madre, que había visto todo el show, desde la entrada principal, opuesta a un lado del salón.

--------------------------------

Se que este no fue el capitulo mas emocionante, además que un poco corto. Pero les juro que la emoción ya viene! En serio! Confíen en mi XD

Gracias a Sakura Ika, a Sailor angel7 y a Watty por leer esta historia!

Besitos!


	5. Ojos medianoche

Muchísimas gracias a Watty, Sailor angel7 y a Saoriluna por sus reviews… hacen que mi trabajo sea mucho mas fácil y divertido!

No soy dueña de Sailor Moon ni sus personajes ok? No me demanden! Que solo intento hacerle bien a la humanidad…

**Capitulo 5**

Si esta era la mujer que su jefe venia a reclamar, Dios lo ayude. El nuevo visitante observo como la chica rubia se dirigió a la puerta como una tormenta, sin ver tan siquiera a alguien del salón. El hombre con el que había estado peleando le dio una mirada punzante a todos, y la práctica se reinicio. Observo a la delicada mujer a la par de el, quien se veía un poco mas pálida que cuando habían entrado en la habitación.

"Su hija es talentosa con la espada" Le dijo. La Reina levanto la vista y sonrió insegura.

"Si, lo es. Siento mucho lo que acaba de ver, pero ella usualmente no es… tan violenta en su práctica. Debe perdonarla, pero hoy no ha sido ella misma." La Reina se mantenía serena en el exterior, pero algo nuevo comenzaba a burbujear dentro de ella. No necesariamente por enojo. El solo negó con la cabeza.

"Para mi, parecía una practica normal." Dijo con una sonrisa. La Reina sonrió también. Luego observo que el hombre contra el que la Princesa había estado peleando se encaminaba a seguirla, sosteniendo algo. Observo de nuevo a la Reina. "Estoy un poco sorprendido por su gente. ¿Continuamos?" Le pregunto. La Reina hizo un gesto aceptando el brazo que el le extendía, y los dos salieron del salón de practica.

Serenity estuvo por los jardines antes de caminar hacia los establos. Allí comenzó a calmarse. Al principio sintió un gran alivio de que todo había terminado, luego sintió resentimiento, luego vergüenza de no haberse controlado. Camino hacia uno de los caballos que sacaba la cabeza desde su celda y froto su nariz de terciopelo. Puso su frente sobre la de el y suspiro profundamente. Oyó que alguien entraba al establo y levanto la cabeza. Acercándose a ella estaba el maestro, llevando un vaso con agua. El se lo acerco y ella lo tomo entre sus manos, aceptándolo y bebiendo. Sus ojos ya no mostraban enojo, pero tampoco eran amables. Cuando ella empezó a beber el comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué te pasa hoy Serenity?" Pregunto. Su voz era amable pero aun así un poco cortante. Ella suspiro.

"No lo se. Solo explote. Lo siento." Ella levanto la vista, un poco aliviada al ver que su mirada se suavizaba una vez más. "Se que no debí haber atacado a Shingo. Se lo merece! No, no, me imagino que no así." Se redimió observando que la suavidad comenzaba a desvanecerse. Movió la cabeza de nuevo. "No pasara de nuevo." Murmuro. Sintió como la mano de el se posaba sobre su hombro y ella levanto la vista. Sus labios se curvaron un poco.

"Debió haber dicho algo que realmente te enojo. Tuve un momento difícil tratando de mantener el duelo. Tiene razón, probablemente se lo merecía. Sin embargo, debes aprender a como controlar tu enojo Serenity. Puedo terminar matándote." Le dijo gentilmente. Ella lentamente afirmo con la cabeza.

"Tratare de recordar eso." Dijo. El sonrió completamente y la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Bien. No mas practica por hoy, has tenido suficiente." Sintió con un alivio le recorría el cuerpo. "Pero te quiero aquí mañana al amanecer para unas sentadillas y abdominales complementarias." Agrego con un guiño. El alivio desapareció de Serenity. Mañana tendría mucho dolor. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras los dos salían del establo. El regreso al salón, y ella regreso al palacio. Pasarían otras dos horas antes de que las chicas terminaran, y dos horas más para su reunión con Artemis. De alguna manera entro a su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Rápidamente se cambio con las ropas de chico, se puso un sombrero viejo, se recogió el cabello y se puso la capa para salirse de palacio. Pronto, se encontraba enfrente de la taberna de Motoki.

Entro y se dirigió al mostrador. Motoki estaba hablando con una de las sirvientas dándole instrucciones. Ella lo alcanzo cuando la chica estaba yendo. Motoki levanto la vista para ver quien se acercaba y una gran sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro.

"Tye! Como estas. Pensé que no vendrías sino hasta mucho mas tarde." Dijo. Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba la capucha.

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora." Dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara un poco mas profunda como siempre lo hacia para disfrazarse. El levanto la vista y le hizo señas a alguien al otro lado de la habitación para que se acercara, luego se enfoco de nuevo en ella.

"Bueno, entonces podemos empezar!" Dijo alegremente. "Por cierto, parece que acabas de salir de practicar. Tiene la cara llena de sudor." Dijo calladamente. Ella rió aun mas callado.

"Tienes razón. No tuve tiempo de tomar un baño." Le respondió. El se tapo la nariz sin decir nada.

"Motoki, ¿Me llamaste?" Dijo alguien con voz profunda detrás de Serenity. Ella se volteo para ver quien era, sin darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba. Se topo con su pecho, y seguramente se hubiera caído si no es que el pone sus manos en los brazos de ella para sostenerla. "Wow, cuidado compañero" Dijo.

Ella levanto la vista mientras murmuraba una disculpa, pero se paralizo cuando lo vio. Era alto, con pelo negro. Su nariz no era larga, y sus finos rasgos se unían a su sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera. Aunque lo que realmente la paralizo fueron sus ojos, ojos del color del tono de azul medianoche que ella hubiera visto jamás. Estos parecían brillar mientras la observaba, casi bailando con el compás de la luz. Sostuvo su respiración, aun paralizada donde estaba.


	6. Primera leccion

Aaaaa el capitulo anterior se quedo en suspenso! Jajajaja

**Watty:** jajaja, gracias por decirlo. La verdad es que si espero que los capítulos queden bien. Si encuentran algún error me avisan si? Porque la verdad a mi se me pasan muchas cosas! Y mas con mi despiste

**Sailor angel7:** ya se había tardado no? jajajaja… lo emocionante era que se encontraran!

Hubiera querido mas reviews… pero como ayer publique el capitulo anterior, como que es entendible no?... por ahora se los acepto! Pero escríbanme mas!

----------------------

**Capitulo 6**

Ella estaba paralizada, sus ojos sobre los de el. Su sonrisa burlona se hizo mas grande al ver el shock en el que ella se encontraba.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto, un poco inseguro. Ella se quedo callada un momento bastante grande antes de responder.

"Uhhh, si…" se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado la voz, así que rápidamente lo hico, "digo, estoy bien." Se quería golpear ella misma. El la soltó y miro hacia Motoki. Serenity también hizo lo mismo, sus ojos aun mostraban sorpresa. Motoki, ella podía ver, estaba teniendo bastante problema tratando de no reírse.

"Tye este es Darien. Darien, Tye. Darien fue contratado por mi padre hace dos días para ayudar un poco por aquí." Una enorme sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Serenity mientras ella volteaba a ver a Darien de nuevo. El le dio la mano.

"Gusto en conocerte Tye" dijo dándole un apretón, firme pero no doloroso. Ella sonrió débilmente.

"Igual" Dijo en una voz chillona. Ella pudo jurar que su sonrisa cambio a una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero su atención rápidamente regreso a Motoki cuando este comenzó a hablar.

"Darien, quiero que te quedes aquí en el bar por un rato. Tye y yo tenemos unos… asuntos que tratar. Ahora puedes practicar lo que te enseñe ayer. Si necesitas ayuda pregúntale a Naru." Mientras decía esto Motoki se movió para que Darien tomara su lugar. Serenity observo, aun un poco atontada, mientras Darien comenzaba a llenar las tazas con cerveza. Motoki la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia las escaleras para subir a la planta familiar. Ella volteo la cabeza en dirección a la que iba y lo siguió. Llegaron a la habitación y entraron. Ella se encamino hacia la ventana mientras Motoki cerraba la puerta. El la volteo a ver, no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a reír. Se agarraba el estomago, casi cayendo al suelo, y Serenity lo miraba confundida.

"¿De que te ríes?" le pregunto. Una vez que Motoki se compuso un poco, la miro.

"Deberías haber visto la cara que hiciste. No tenia precio!" Dijo, y esto trajo más risas mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana. Serenity podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto con una combinación de sorpresa y vergüenza.

"Parecía que era el primer hombre que hubieras visto en tu vida Usagi. Tus ojos se agrandaron y… y…" El resto de lo que iba a decir se perdió en mas risas. Serenity se sentó enfrente de el en la mesa.

"Cállate Motoki. No pude haberme visto tan mal" Le dijo cortante.

"Pero si que te viste mal" Dijo, finalmente había parado de reír y fue capaz de controlarse. Podía ver que el rostro de ella estaba de fuerte tono de rosado.

"Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo Motoki, así que si has terminado de hacerte el tonto, ¿Podemos seguir con la razón por la que estoy aquí?" Le pregunto, acido saliendo de su voz. A el no le afecto, puesto que la sonrisa burlona se mantuvo sobre su rostro, pero afirmo con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Empecemos" Serenity sonrió, y la lección dio comienzo.

Después de una hora, no habían avanzado nada. Motoki se sentó y dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

"Serenity, no hay nada que pueda enseñarte. No te sientes incomoda alrededor mío." Ella suspiro y se sentó también. El tenía razón. Le había puesto el brazo alrededor de la espalda, la haba abrazado, bailado muy cerca de ella (aunque un poco torpe, pues era algo que no acostumbraba), susurrado cosas lindas, tratado de cortejarla… pero ella no había tenido problema estando cerca de el puesto que de por si ellos ya eran cercanos. Ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía seguir con esto?

Alguien toco suavemente a la puerta. "Adelante" Dijo Motoki completamente seguro de que Serenity tenia el sombrero puesto. Naru, la hermosa camarera de pelo rojo asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

"Motoki, necesitamos tu ayuda. Oh, hola Princesa. Motoki, un sequito de Saturno acaba de llega y necesitamos que los acomodes. ¿Cómo esta su alteza?" La chica hablaba de Serenity a Motoki. Serenity le sonrió. Motoki se paso la mano por el cabello y volteo a ver a la Princesa.

"Podemos intentarlo luego. Regresa cuando este oscuro. Tal vez es la luz del día." Serenity asintió y Motoki se levanto.

"Guíame Naru" dijo mientras salía, seguido por Serenity. En la habitación principal Motoki se dirigió a un gran grupo de Saturninos que estaba esperando pacientemente en el bar. Serenity se puso la capucha y salio por la puerta principal. Dio un último vistazazo, tratando de ver al hombre con cabellos de azabache, al que había conocido una hora antes. Se dio cuenta que estaba a la par de Motoki, escribiendo furiosamente sobre un montón de papeles, mientras que Motoki hablaba con los nuevos. Casi como si el hubiera sentido su mirada, su cabeza se levanto y la miro directamente. Rápidamente ella salio por la puerta hacia la concurrida calle. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho, y sus manos sostuvieron la capa con toda la fuerza que tenia. No se detuvo hasta que encontró seguridad en su cuarto, allí se regalo un poco, aunque su corazón seguir palpitando fuertemente. Se desvistió y llamo a una de las sirvientas. Salio al balcón con su bata, observando el jardín mientras que la sirvienta le preparaba el baño. Las chicas ya habrían salido de la practica y pronto tendrían que ir a almorzar, luego tendrían la reunión con Artemis."

Serenity sonrió para si mientras pensaba en el hombre de la taberna, su cabello gentilmente sobre su rostro, su mirada penetrante, el calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros, el- paro de pensar. _Tengo que hacerlo_, se dijo. Iba a conocer a su futuro esposo en cuestión de unos días. No podía pensar en otro hombre. Entro a su habitación y le dijo a la sirvienta que se marchara antes de meterse en el agua caliente. Se dijo a si misma que no pensaría en el. Aunque, las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago no desaparecían. _Es solo un capricho_, pensó para si. _No es como que si estuviera enamorada de el, además que el ni sabe que soy una chica y no entendería si lo supiera. _Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se sumergió un poco más en el agua.


	7. Enseñar lleva hacia un vacio

Holis!

Pues bien… de una vez les advierto que este fic es un poco largo (mas de 25 capítulos, aunque no les diré cuantos en realidad)… Así que diviértanse leyendo ok? Y dejen reviews!

**Sailor angel7:** niña! El amor no apesta, jajajaja… en serio… es solo que duele. Jajajaj

**Watty:** gracias por tus comentarios en serio, me levantas el animo! Jajajja, y si… me gustaría un premio (pensando y soñando) jajajajaja… nah! Con que me escriban reviews mas que suficiente! Y pues la escena se acerca!

**Capitulo 7**

"Señoritas, si están listas" la voz de Artemis sobresalía entre las risitas, al momento las chicas pararon. Camino alrededor de la mesa y se paro atrás de Rei. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa, cuando de repente Artemis le agarro la mano. Todas las chicas se quedaron paralizadas mientras miraban que el se la estaba acercando a su boca para darte un gentil beso.

"Que fue ESO!" Grito Rei mientras se paraba y casi le daba una bofetada a Artemis. El la vio como si su reacción fuera normal y le tomo la muñeca antes de que llegara a su rostro. Mina trato de contener una risita y Lita solo movió los ojos. Ami estaba un poco sonrojada y Serenity reía burlonamente por el espectáculo. Ninguna de ellas sin embargo, sabían que hacer al respecto.

"Esa fue mi primera demostración. Es algo a lo que tendrán que acostumbrase" Todas las chicas se vieron entre si, un poco sorprendidas. Rei se sentó lentamente, pero ninguna de las chicas se perdió el rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

"¿Podrías explicarte un poco?" Pregunto, echando veneno con cada palabra. Artemis se coloco a la cabeza de la mesa donde había puesto una pila de libros. El tenia ya abierto uno sobre lo que estaban tratando. Puso sus manos en el libro y observo a las chicas.

"Es una costumbre que los hombres tienen en la Tierra, cuando saludan a alguien" Dijo. Las mejillas de Ami se pusieron rosadas de nuevo.

"Hasta con otros hombres?" Pregunto tímidamente, sin poder imaginarse a los feroces guerreros de la Tierra besándole la mano a otro hombre. Artemis trato de contener una risa antes de explicar.

"No, no Ami. Solo lo hacen con las mujeres. Con otros hombres simplemente se dan la mano" Intento explicar Artemis, Ami se sonrojo aun mas.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que dijo. Mina se rió. Artemis intento contener otra risa. Esta iba a ser una lección interesante.

"Artemis, si abres una puerta mas por mi te juro que" Lita se contuvo. Artemis rió. Las Princesas y el iban caminado por las galerías y las bibliotecas, y les estaba demostrando como llevar una conversación, enseñándoles temas que podían discutir sobre la historia de la Tierra. Cada vez que entraban a una nueva habitación, les detenía la puerta abierta, algo a lo que las Senshi no estaban acostumbradas. Cada vez que lo hacia, era Lita la que mas peleaba, pensando que la hacia lucir débil.

"Lita, tienes que acostumbrarte antes de que ellos lleguen. Como te he dicho varias veces el día de hoy, no es para que parezcas débil. Es una simple cortesía." Lita entro hecha un rayo después de las chicas, con las manos empuñadas. Las otras chicas rieron. No era que los hombres en otros planetas no eran corteses. Eran mucho más abiertos de mente, y no se oponían a que las chicas fueran corteses con ellos también. La manera en que Artemis les enseñaba hacia parecer que las mujeres en la Tierra eran débiles, sin poder cuidarse por ellas solas. La única chica que parecía estar disfrutando de todo era Mina.

Ami se sonrojaba cada vez que Artemis la usaba de ejemplo, Lita y Rei se sentían humilladas y Serenity no se estaba concentrando en divertirse, sino en aprender.

Al momento en que Artemis calmo a Lita, continuaron. Afortunadamente para el, la siguiente puerta ya estaba abierta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Serenity se escapo bajando de un árbol y se dirigió a la taberna. Eran las diez y media y todo parecía estar sumergido en la oscuridad. Las chicas estaban perplejas por el repentino 'cansancio' que tenia después de cenar, y se retiro a su habitación temprano. Sabía que pronto empezarían a interrogarla. Se abrió camino por las calles desiertas y finalmente llego a la taberna. Entro y vio a Motoki que salía de la cocina y se dirigía a las escaleras. No había nadie mas en la habitación. El la vio entrar.

"Pudiste venir, bien. Tendrás que disculparme por un momento. Mi padre esta con alguien mas arriba y me necesita. Bajare en un segundo" Ella afirmo con la cabeza y camino hacia la chimenea que estaba encendida en una de las paredes del piso bajo. Este piso era como un metro más bajo que el resto, casi de 8 pies por 8 pies, con cojines cubriéndolo. Era algo privado, estar en una esquina, escondida por un montón de mesas y sillas. Entro y se sentó cerca del fuego. Observo las llamas. Era la única luz que había en toda la habitación, lo demás estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Serenity suspiro mientras colocaba su barbilla en las rodillas, recostaba en una de las paredes. Tenía la capucha puesta y su pelo escondido debajo del sombrero pero no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la capa. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y bajaban de las escaleras. Levanto la vista esperando ver a Motoki, pero se sorprendió al ver al joven que había visto antes ese mismo día.

"Oh, hola. No pensé que hubiera nadie aquí. ¿Era Tye, no?" Dijo gentilmente. Ella afirmo con la cabeza. El cargaba un libro en su mano, aparentemente había planeado leer con la luz del fuego. "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Pregunto. Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

"No, no me importa" El tomo asiento enfrente de ella encima de un cojín. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas con el libro en sus muslos.

"¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?" Pregunto.

"Acabo de llegar. Motoki estaba ocupada hoy en la mañana" Dijo ella simplemente. El sonrió.

"Estuvo bastante lleno después de que te fuiste. Motoki tuvo un tiempo duro tratando de poner a cada quien en su lugar, de ese grupo que llego." Dijo riendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" ella pregunto, confundida por su alegría.

"Oh, no es nada. Oí por allí el porque vinieron. Están esperando ver una boda real." Rió de nuevo, pero Serenity se mantenía callada. Cada vez que un pretendiente venia, traía consigo grupos pequeños de los planetas que esperaban que ella dijera que si y así poder divertirse con una gran boda. Querían ser 'testigos de un momento histórico', como lo describían algunos. Ella suspiro y fingió una sonrisa.

"Siempre vienen aquí cuando un nuevo hombre trata de casarse con la Princesa Serenity" dijo ella. El levanto una ceja.

"¿Cada vez? ¿Por qué no esperan hasta que la boda sea anunciada, en vez de solo decepcionarse?"

"Toma su tiempo el viajar desde algunos planetas a la Luna. Muchos de ellos quieren ser parte de la boda, como trabajadores, y todos los trabajos estarían tomados si esperan hasta que se anuncie el compromiso. Además, siempre hay mucho trabajo antes de que el-que-será-el-prometido llegue, y también durante su estadía" Tomo una pausa, sin estar segura que solo había estado balbuceando. El la observo por un momento y luego afirmo con la cabeza.

"Supongo que tiene sentido. Estaba esperando conseguir un trabajo en el palacio" Ella lo miro. No, no podía…

"Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres" No, eso no era lo que ella quería hacer! Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" Ella miro ha sus manos, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"Uhhhh… yo-yo trabajo allí. Si, trabajo allí, así que puedo hablar de ti" ¿Se había vuelto loca? Realmente lo pensaba. Tal vez el se negaría. Una esperanza comenzó a burbujear dentro de ella.

"Wow, eso seria genial" El sentimiento burbujeando paro. "Así que…" Comenzó a decir el, sonando un poco inseguro de si mismo. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Has visto a la princesa?" Pregunto finalmente. Una de sus cejas se levanto.

"Si. Creo ¿Por qué?" Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Si Darien, ¿Por qué? El la observo.

"Solo tengo curiosidad. Nunca la he visto" Pausa. "¿Cómo es? Motoki me ha hablado un poco de ella, pero no mucho" El rubor regreso a sus mejillas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Y que le ha dicho Motoki!

"Bueno… ummmm…" Paro de hablar cuando oyó más pasos, levanto la vista, y se alegro de ver que Motoki venían bajando las escaleras con dos tazas sacando humo.

"Hola a los dos. ¿Los estoy interrumpiendo?" Pregunto, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Bajo y se sentó a la par de Serenity, alargándole la taza. Darien le sonrió.

"No, para nada. Solo le estaba preguntando a Tye sobre la Princesa" Motoki casi se atraganta con el te que acababa de tomar. Respiro y comenzó a rei. Serenity podía sentir que sus mejillas quemaban cada segundo. No sabía porque, pues el hombre sentado enfrente de ella no sabia quien era en realidad. Solo era curiosidad natural. Motoki vio a Serenity.

"Eres único Darien. Aunque, estoy seguro que Tye puede decirte mas acerca de ella de lo que yo podría" Sonrió inocentemente a Serenity que le dio una mirada venenosa.

"Tal vez mas tarde Motoki" Dijo casi entre dientes. "No tengo mucho tiempo esta noche" Motoki contuvo otra risa mientras observaba a la Princesa. Darien observaba a los dos, sin poder entender que había pasado. Motoki suspiro y lentamente se levanto.

"Ok Tye. Darien, estaremos en mi habitación si necesitas algo." Darien hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras abría su libro, los otros dos se dirigieron a las escaleras. Al momento de llega al cuarto, Serenity lo golpeo en el brazo.

"Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?" Le dijo, robándose el brazo.

"Que les has dicho!" Grito. La expresión de dolor de Motoki cambio a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tendrás que preguntarle" Dijo "No quiero cometer un suicidio" El le sonrió aunque ella lo miraba fríamente. Cruzo los brazos y se sentó. El la siguió.

"¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?" Le pregunto. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"No me importa" Dijo, sin sonar muy convincente. El sonrió, pero no dijo nada mas del asunto.

"Bueno ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?" Pregunto. Ella le hizo un gesto, tratando de quitarse al hombre de la cabeza.

Serenity reía mientras Motoki había hecho que se toparan en la mesa de nuevo. Estaba tratando de bailar lento, pero la habitación era demasiado pequeña. Tampoco ayudaba que Motoki no supiera bailar. El se agacho y le susurro al oído.

"¿La dama se ríe de mi torpeza?" Ella sonrió.

"Claro que no señor. Solo estaba pensando en lo talentoso que es mi compañero comparado conmigo" Ella estaba entrenada en coquetería, si se podía llamarle así. El sonrió.

"Me temo, miladi, que esta equivocada. Es el ángel con el que bailo la que me tiene sobre mis pies." Ella lo miraba juguetona.

"Si usted lo dice" Dijo conteniendo la risa. Se toparon con la silla y el se soltó las manos, además de dar un suspiro de enojo.

"No puedo seguir así. No hay suficiente espacio y estas ignorando mis mejores líneas! Las que harían a la mayoría de las chicas sonrojarse" El la miraba. Luego se le ocurrió algo. "Vamos, veamos si Darien esta todavía abajo" Ella se paralizo, cualquier trazo de una sonrisa desapareció de su delicada expresión.

"Estas loco!" Grito. Motoki la observo un poco confundido, luego comenzó a reír.

"Que! No, ¿Qué pensaste que haría? ¿Lanzaste a sus brazos y decir 'bailan'? Ella seguía paralizada. El seguía riendo. "Cálmate Usagi! Solo quería ver si el cuarto principal estaba desocupado para intentar seguir practicando. Todos los demás están dormidos o se han ido" Ella comenzó a relajarse. El tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras habría la puerta. Ella lo siguió.

"Bueno, tienes una mente siniestra, eso es seguro Motoki" Le dijo ella. El sonrió.

"Sabes que no soy tan malvado" Ella podía oír como la molestaba.

"Tan malvado ¿Eh?" Se sonrieron. Llegaron a la habitación principal. Estaba completamente vacía, pero el fuego aun seguir calentando la habitación.

"Probablemente se fue a la cama" Dijo Motoki mientras iba a agregar mas leña al fuego. Las llamas parecía que tomaban viva propia mientras consumían el combustible. Regreso hacia ella. Movieron las mesas un poco trabando hacia el piso bajo hasta que tuvieron suficiente espacio para moverse. Motoki se acerco a Serenity e hizo una reverencia.

"Miladi, luce mas bella que la propia Luna" Dijo suavemente. Ella le sonrió e hizo también una reverencia. Se había cambiado en un simple vestido de campesina, pero su pelo aun seguir recogido, aunque sin el sombrero.

"Y usted señor, esta siendo atrozmente formal" Ella le contesto. Motoki solo movió los ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre su cintura y le sostenía la otra. La acerco un poco y comenzaron. El trato de cortejarla, pero nada parecía funcionar. Después de diez minutos, igual que en la tarde, los dos estaban frustrados. Se sentían demasiado cómodos entre ellos, como hermano y hermana. Finalmente Motoki cedió. Mientras la miraba le dijo.

"Creo que no puedo ayudarte Usagi" Ella afirmo con la cabeza triste.

Motoki casi la deja caer, cuando ambos oyeron que la puerta se abría.


	8. El reto

Hiya!

Como están? Emocionados o frustrados porque me tarde tanto en traducir este fic que tuvieron que entrar al hospital del paro cardiaco? Jaaja… ya, ahora sin exagerar… aquí esta el cap 8! Si si si! Sorry por tardar tanto pero toy enfermita, y la verdad no me dan tantas ganas de escribir.

**Sailor angel7:** si jajaja, como hermanos. Viendolo desde la perspectiva de la Luna, si que nuestras costumbres son raras no? No te preocupes, con una 'hi' en tu review me conformo jajajaj

**Watty:** pues gracias por tus ánimos eh! Me hacen sentir mucho mejor. Sorry por darte ese ataque al corazón jejejeje… y claro que seguiré traduciendo, ahora ya tengo varias historias entre mis favoritas… La otra historia que estoy traduciendo "El Nacimiento de Cosmos" es mucho mas corta que esta, así que pronto empezare una nueva. Grax por tus deseos y feliz carnaval a ti también! Espero que no te quede mucha pica pica en el pelo!

**Saori-Luna:** Esta bien, no te apures! Grax por seguir leyendo y si, quiero actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda porque yo también odio esperar los fics.

**Capitulo 8**

Serenity sentía que cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso y su respiración había parado. Estaba segura que su corazón se había parado por unos milisegundos, pero luego comenzó a palpitar. Si hubiera sido alguien que trabajaba regularmente en la taberna no le hubiera importado que la vieran. Sin embargo, aunque solo lo había oído hablar unas cuantas veces, en realidad solo dos, podía reconocer su voz.

"¿Motoki? ¿Tye?" dijo la voz sonando mas como un chirrido que otra cosa. Motoki la tapaba de la vista de Darien, y por supuesto este no podía ver que era una chica. El pensó que… que… ewwww! Motoki, rápidamente movió su espalda y así los dos podían ver al Darien sorprendida que acababa de cerrar la puerta.

"Ho-hola Darien" Dijo Motoki.

Darien estaba realmente sorprendido. Serenity podía ver que el cerebro de Darien estaba trabajando tratando de aclarar las cosas. Luego Serenity bajo la vista y recordó que estaba usando el vestido y que lucia como una chica. Levanto la vista rápidamente y se quedo en shock cuando vio que Darien estaba sonriendo burlonamente! Observo a Motoki que tenía un poco de color en las mejillas que podía verse hasta desde el castillo. De repente, Darien comenzó a reír. _Reír! _Estaba recostado agarrándose de la puerta. Como se atrevía a reír! Luego otra risita se oyó a la par de ella, volteo a ver y vio a Motoki cayéndose de la risa también. Como podían reírse! En un momento como este! Pero una electricidad comenzó a molestarle el estomago, y antes de darse cuenta, sintió la risa en la garganta. Se unió a ellos en cuestión de minutos. Cuando todos se habían calmado, Darien camino hacia ellos.

"¿Alguno podría decirme que esta pasando?" Pregunto, sin tratar de ocultar la diversión que mostraba su voz. Ella se imaginaba que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, la historia de dos enamorados que se vieron forzados a ocultar su amor y encontrarse a escondidas en la noche.

"Estaba intentando enseñarle como bailar" Dijo Motoki, todavía riendo un poco. Serenity le agradeció mentalmente por la mentira blanca, aunque ella era la que le estaba enseñando. Darien la miro. Ella pudo sentir como sus ojos la atravesaban, tratando de leer sus más íntimos pensamientos. Ella tembló involuntariamente.

"Tye… no, me imagino que ese no es tu nombre verdadero ¿No es así?" Ella negó con la cabeza, puesto que la voz no le salía. El seguía viéndola directamente. Motoki rompió el silencio.

"Darien, creo que debo presentarte a Usagi" Serena lo maldijo por usar ese nombre. Los ojos de Darien estaban puestos directamente a los de Serenity. Tenía una expresión rara, como que si de veras intentaba leer sus pensamientos. Ella finalmente rompió la conexión.

"Si, Usagi. Como Motoki decía, me estaba enseñando a… bailar" Dijo volviendo la vista a Darien, el ya no tenia esa expresión intensa en su rostro. La vio por un momento más y luego se fijo en Motoki, este sacudió los hombros.

"Pero no nos va bien. No se como bailar la verdad y bueno, Sere-uh, Usagi es como una hermana para mi. Esta intentando aprender a comportarse con los hombres" La cara de Serenity palideció.

"MOTOKI!" Dijo ella cortante. El también palideció.

"Oops, no debí haber dicho la ultima parte" Darien rió.

"Yo pensé que eran novios" Serenity se enrojeció fuertemente mientras miraba a Darien.

"No somos novios" Dijo, un poco mas cortante de lo que quiso. El sonrió satisfecho. Oooh, como empezaba ella a odiar esa sonrisa. Lo que oyó después, casi le da un ataque al corazón.

"Darien ¿Sabes bailar?" Si ella hubiera tenido su espada, hubiera matado a Motoki allí mismo. _No tal malvado ¿Eh Motoki, _Pensó para si misma. Darien movió los hombros.

"Supongo" Dijo. Serenity dio una mirada en dirección a Motoki, pero este no la estaba viendo pues tenia los ojos fijos en Darien.

"¿Te importaría ayudarnos?" Pregunto inocentemente. Serenity podía sentir sus palpitaciones en el pecho, quería correr y sofocar a Motoki. _Oh porfavor di que no, por favor, por favor… _

"Claro, supongo que puedo" _Maldición! _Dijo ella dentro de si. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Vio que Motoki camino hacia el piano que se encontraba a otro lado de la habitación, tan lejos de Serenity como podía. Una cosa que si podía hacer bien era tocar el piano. Ella cambio su mirada hacia Darien. Todavía tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Así que, ¿Por qué Motoki estaba tratando de… oh… como lo puso… enseñarte a como comportarte con los hombres?" La boca de Serenity se abrió, pero ningún sonido salio de ella.

"Es porque no se siente en confianza con ellos cuando no están suplicando por su vida o si no están siendo torturados por ella. Ahora debe buscar un esposo" La voz de Motoki dijo claramente.

"MOTOKI! Por qué tu… tu…!" Ella estaba absolutamente enojada! Antes de poder ir a matar a Motoki sintió una mano que le paso por la cintura, se paro en seco cuando un suave sonido provino de la garganta de Darien.

"Miladi, si no lo supiera, diría que es usted mas una guerrera que un ángel." Dijo dulcemente. Ella abrió los ojos mientras lo miraba. El la soltó, y la ofreció una de sus manos antes de hacer una leve reverencia antes de que las suaves notas de la música comenzaran a llenar la habitación. (A/N: solo imagínense una melodía suave, pero porfis! Solo la melodía, nada de la vida real ok?) "¿Podría ser yo tan honrado de poder bailar con usted?" Ella hizo una reverencia, casi olvidando como sea hacia, mientras observaba como el pelo le caía por la frente.

"Cla-claro…" Genial, había olvidado como hablar. El sonrió.

"Tenemos que trabajar en tu vocabulario" Le susurro mientras ponía su mano de nuevo sobre su cintura y con la otra le agarraba la mano libre. Ella dio una gritito interno. Sus manos eran más grandes que las de Motoki. Una cubría completamente su cintura y la otra envolvía por completo su mano. Ella subió la otra a los hombros de el. Tembló al momento que comenzaron a moverse y podía sentir que sus músculos se movían debajo de su mano aunque esta estuviera encima de la camisa. El se movía por toda la habitación, guiándola como si lo hubiera hecho por toda su vida.

"Miladi se sonroja. ¿Qué la ha llevado a pintar de tan suave color sus mejillas? Es lo que me pregunto. ¿Qué ha causado que se vea aun mas hermosa?" Dijo suavemente. Ella lo vio.

"¿Qué?..." Fue lo único que ella pudo decir. El sonrió de nuevo.

"Regla numero uno. Cuando un hombre te da un cumplido, tú lo aceptas. No andas preguntando '¿Qué?', pero sonríes y le dejas saber que lo esta haciendo bien" Ella podía sentir que sus mejillas le quemaban aun mas que antes.

"Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a esto" Dijo ella.

"Cuando dice eso, lo que quiere decir es que ningún hombre le ha dicho un cumplido sin que ella se ría en su cara humillándolo" Dijo Motoki desde el otro lado de la habitación. Serenity se volteo para verlo de nuevo, pero su atención regreso a Darien cuando hablo de nuevo.

"Bueno, tendremos que trabajar en eso ¿No?" Dijo riéndose. Serenity movió la cabeza, desesperadamente esperando que no hubieran llamas bailando en sus mejillas. El se quejo un poco cuando ella lo piso con un pie. _Oh por Dios, ¿Acabo de hacer eso? Yo se como bailar! _Ella pensó furiosamente. Levanto la vista, con una mirada de disculpa en su cara. El le sonrió antes de comenzar a bailar de nuevo.

"Esta bien. Intentémoslo de nuevo" Dijo. Ella sentía que podía llorar de vergüenza. Se deslizaron por la habitación, aunque un poco despacio porque Darien estaba dejando que ella recuperara su confianza. Serenity se estaba concentrando tanto en no pisarlo de nuevo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el le estaba hablando si no hubiera sido porque sus labios estaban casi cerca de su oído. Ella se sonrojo por la cercanía. (A/N: a ver, la autora dice que se dio cuenta que escribió mucho que Serenity 'se sonroja' pero que eso no significa que se pone roja cada vez sino como que no se siente confortable)

"Regla numero dos. Cuando hablas con un hombre al que estas cortejando, lo haces en susurros para que nadie mas te oiga" Ella se hizo para atrás un poco, pero desistió cuando sintió que el la apretaba un poco mas fuerte.

"No estoy cortejándote" Dijo ella defensivamente. El tenía una expresión de sorpresa, y luego comenzó a reír.

"Yo lo se. Pero estamos practicando ¿Recuerdas?" Ella deseo que el suelo se abriera y que la tragara. Trago lo mas fuerte que puso mientras el la acercaba aun mas a el, ella podía sentir como su pecho se iba moviendo contra el suyo. Esto hizo que su último nervio se rindiera, ya no podía más.

"Ok, no puedo hacer esto" Dijo mientras saltaba en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Darien parado sin su pareja. El le sonrió mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara. Serenity oyó que Motoki se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos dos. Ella mío el suelo y juntos sus manos enfrente de ella "Lo siento" Dijo gentilmente. Ella sintió que Motoki puso una mano en sus hombros.

"Esta todo bien" Dijo el despacio. _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? _Pensó Serenity. _Acabo de avergonzarme a mi misma, olvidando todo lo que me han enseñado! _Ella miro a su amigo, que estaba viendo a Darien, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "¿Qué piensas Darien? ¿Puedes ayudarnos otro día?" Ella estaba sorprendida mientras observaba a Darien, que tenia la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por supuesto" Dijo

"Que!" Grito Serenity. Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír.

"Piénsalo Usagi, yo no puedo enseñarte a como comportarte con los hombres porque 'casi somos familia'. Pero, bueno… Darien es alguien que no conoces" Dijo. Serenity podía sentir que sus rodillas temblaban.

"Quieres decir que tengo que pasar por todo esto de nuevo!" Grito, moviendo la mirada de Darien a Motoki.

"Mis disculpas Miladi se siente el contacto conmigo tan repulsivo" Se burlo Darien. Ella lo miro fríamente.

"MIS disculpas por sentirme incomoda con un hombre que apenas conozco" Le respondió directamente.

"Vamos, eres la que quiere aprender esto ¿No?" Dijo Motoki. Ella le dio una mirada fría.

"No tienes que recordármelo!" Le gruño ella.

"Oh, vamos Princesa," Dijo Darien. Serenity se paralizo, miedo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo como un cubo de hielo. ¿Sabia? El siguiente comentario borro toda suposición "No tienes que ser tan cabeza dura" (A/N: creo que le decía 'cabeza de chorlito no? pero en este caso quedaba mas la expresión que use. Tomen en cuenta que este apodo 'meat ball head' 'odango head' es como Darien le dice a Serenity) Serenity se volteo para enfrentarlo.

"¿Cómo me acabas de decir?" Le dijo en un silbido, la calma que no había en su voz delataba su enojo. El tenía esa horrible sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella volteo a ver a Motoki quien todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. _Como se atreve a llamarme cabeza dura, _pensó Serenity salvajemente. Sin una palabra, corrió a las escaleras para el cuarto de Motoki, agarro las ropas de hombre y su capa y bajo de nuevo las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas!" Le grito Motoki

"A casa. No regresare por mas lecciones" Dijo mientras se ponía la capa y abría la puerta, pero se detuvo por la risa que comenzó a oírse detrás de ella. Volteo a ver rápidamente y vio a Darien agarrándose el estomago de la risa.

"Tu-tu no puedes hacerlo! Estas demasiado asustada! Tu…" Pero no pudo continuar porque tenía muchas ganas de reír. Ella lo miro fríamente. Se estaba burlando de ella de nuevo! Oh, ese hombre, ella le enseñaría! Le probaría que estaba equivocado! Sintió que otro par de ojos estaban sobre ella y volteo a ver a Motoki. El le sonrió dulcemente, y ella sabia que el sabia lo que ella estaba pensando. Maldición que estaban tan unidos!

"Nos vemos mañana en la noche a las 11:00" Fue lo único que ella le oyó decir antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.


	9. El encuentro

Hola!

Pues como les dije estoy enferma… ahora no tengo mucho que hacer así que traduciré otro capitulo. Grax por seguir leyendo y por los reviews!

**Sailor angel7:** Si no estoy mal, en otro capitulo dije que Usagi era un sobrenombre de Serenity, que solo sus amigos cercanos conocían. Si no lo había dicho pues, aquí tienes la respuesta jajajaja. Que bien que no te parece que me tarde en actualizar, pero casi siempre dejo solo un día o dos entre capitulo, y ahora fueron mas. Si, ellos son raros, pero me encanta como se llevan… y pues… te digo un secreto? A mi también me gusta mas esta historia jajaja

**Watty:** Grax por seguir leyendo amiguis! Y pues suerte con tus exámenes, la verdad es que yo ya no tengo profesores sino licenciados, y son peores porque se creen mas! Jajajaja… nos andan explotando, pero que se puede hacer… sigue con ganas! Y Grax por seguir leyendo.

**Abda:** Hola! Pues que bien que te enteraste de la traducción… te podría preguntar como fue? Y pues estaré esperando tus reviews… grax por leerme! (Por cierto, me encanta el conejito!)

**Capitulo 9**

Se metió a su cama y se quejo por el dolor que le recorría la espalda al rodar un poco. 100 despechadas y 250 sentadillas no era la mejor manera de comenzar el día, sin importar lo mucho que Lita juraba que si. Se levanto y camino hacia el baño que le había pedido a una de las sirvientas que le preparara. Se sumergió en el agua y se estuvo allí por mucho tiempo. Aun podía sentir que sus mejillas le quemaban, gracias a lo que había pasado antes de entrar a la habitación.

_Estaba caminando de vuelta al palacio. Gruño suavemente mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sobaba su espalda y cuello. Entro al palacio y cruzo una de las esquinas, estando aun ausente se seguía sobando el cuello, de repente se topo con algo, o mas bien, alguien que dejo salir un pequeño gruñido mientras intentaba balancearse el mismo al igual que a ella._

"_Lo siento…" Logro decir ella._

"_No, la culpa ha sido enteramente mía…" Dijo el extraño._

"_Debí ver por donde iba" Dijo ella finalmente mientras levantaba la vista mientras el la sostenía en sus brazos. Tenía el pelo plateado y unos ojos que parecían contener toda la sabiduría del universo. Una expresión de sorpresa paso por su rostro antes de que el pusiera un brazo sobre su estomago y se inclinara en una reverencia._

"_Su alteza, por favor, acepte mis disculpas." Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Soy el General Malachite de la Tierra. No creo haber tenido el placer de que nos hayan presentado apropiadamente" Ella se hizo un poco para atrás, pero rápidamente recordó sus modales. Inclino gentilmente su cabeza._

"_El placer es mió General. No sabia que alguna persona de la Tierra había llegado." Trato de que su voz no la traicionara, puesto que por dentro estaba muy sorprendida. El sonrió._

"_Llegue hace dos noches. Su majestad fue lo bastante amable para invitarme y también o otros a la Luna antes de la visita de Mi Lord y Lady, para discutir algunos… tratados" Dijo, pausando un poco mas de lo que hubiera querido. Serenity sintió un golpe en el estomago, pero se forzó a si misma una sonrisa._

"_Bueno, la Luna ha sido honrada de tenerlo como invitado. Aunque no lo parezca, conmigo topándose con usted tan irrespetuosamente." El rió, una risa natural, pero Serenity no pudo evitar pensar que había un poco de burla también._

"_Usted puede toparse conmigo cada vez que quiera" Ella se sonrojo. Estaba, una vez mas, avergonzada. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible._

"_Si me disculpa General, debo ir a arreglarme antes del desayuno" El pareció echarle un vistazo a su ropa de entrenamiento, toda sudada, por primera vez. El hizo de nuevo una reverencia._

"_Mis disculpas por retenerla. Ayer en la mañana vi lo duro que entrena. Hasta luego, su Alteza" Dijo el, y ella camino hacia su habitación, agradecida de que el encuentro había terminado. ¿Ayer en la mañana? Fue cuando ella se enojo! Gruño involuntariamente. Había visto eso ¿No?_

Se sumergió un poco más en el agua hasta que su boca estaba cubierta. Podía imaginarse al General diciéndole a su Príncipe la torpe, niña y temperamental guerrera que había venido a reclamar, ambos hombres riéndose en todo esto. El probablemente regresaría a la Tierra sin siquiera verla, arruinando sus planes.

No fue sino hasta que oyó unos suaves pasos acercándose a la puerta del baño cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de salirse de la calida agua. Luna entro a la habitación para acercarle una toalla. Serenity se salio del agua sin muchas ganas, y se envolvió en la suave tela. Luego de secarse y colocarse una bata, se sentó enfrente de su marquesa y dejo que Luna le cepillara el cabello. Se preguntaba como seria el si es que llegaba a quedarse. Alto, bajo, rubio, pelo castaño, delgado, un buen cuerpo, fuerte, débil, no sabia nada de el, y sabia aun menos de su personalidad. Suspiro débilmente. Con su suerte, seria uno de esos que reclamaban mujeres como trofeos para enseñar, que hablen solo cuando se les indica. La única cosa que sabia de él, era que era un bueno guerrero y que gobernaba bien. Esa poca información no hacia nada para reconfortarla.

"Serenity ¿Estas oyendo lo que te digo?" La voz de Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos. Serenity parpadeo un poco.

"Por supuesto que si Luna" Dijo.

"¿Qué era entonces? Si es que en serio estabas poniendo atención" Pregunto Luna.

"Ummm, ¿Podrías repartirlo?" Pregunto Serenity con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Ella vio por el espejo cuando Luna solo movió los ojos y le siguió cepillando el cabello.

"Si me hubieras estado escuchando, hubieras sabido que después de almuerzo Artemis y yo queremos pasar un tiempo con ustedes, preparándolas para las festividades que llegan. Nos encontraremos en el salón de baile principal…" El resto de lo que Luna dijo se perdió en el aire. Serenity, comenzaba a soñar despierta de nuevo con el hombre con el que había estado bailando la noche anterior. _¿Por qué no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? No se nada de él, aparte de que puede bailar muy bien, que le gusta leer y que puede ser tan insoportable como gentil. No es nadie que yo conozca, pero entonces ¿Por qué no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? Voy a conocer muy pronto a mi futuro esposo, y todo lo que yo puedo hacer es pensar en este dios de ojos azules. ¿Y porque le prometí conseguirle un trabajo en el palacio? _Serenity solo lograba confundirse así misma, más que cualquier otra persona.


	10. La Reina y el General

Hola!

Se que he estado actualizando menos que antes… sorry, pero la verdad es que he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer. Además pues como que hay épocas en las que no quieres escribir tanto no?

**Sailor angel7:** sorry, este capitulo será aun mas corto, pero me alegro que te siga gustando.

**Abda:** No se, tal vez como dices es la emoción, jajajajaja. Tienes toda la razón, los fics en ingles son actualizados mucho más rápido! Ademas que son hermosos! Ya estoy bien gracias, la gripe paso y ahora vuelvo a mis andanzas y locuras habituales! Grax por leerme!

**Satorichiva: **Me alegra que te guste la historia y que hayas dejado un review dejándomelo saber. Espero que tengas un poquito mas de tiempo. Y ese es el punto! Ser una princesa no es nada fácil… jajajaj pobrecita, pero bueno. Grax por leerme!

**Capitulo 10**

"Muy bien General, esta todo arreglado" Dijo Selenity mientras observaba la calma del hombre al cual pertenecían los papeles que estaba revisando. El sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza, y se relajo un poco en su mismo asiento, al igual que lo hizo la Reina. El la miraba mientras ella bebía elegantemente de una copa que había estado en la mesa frente a ella.

"Estoy sorprendido de que todos en el palacio parecen… calmados" Le dijo Malachite, "Considerando que puede que pronto haya una boda" La Reina lo observo mientras ponía su copa sobre la mesa, deseando que el supiera cuantas veces había habido una boda, o que la gente esperaba que hubiera una.

"No es la primera vez que un pretendiente ha venido. Ya tenemos una rutina, por decirlo así" Fue todo lo que ella dijo. El inclino su cabeza gentilmente hacia un lado.

"¿Su hija es tan difícil de complacer?" Pregunto. La Reina rió un poco.

"Si y no. Mi hija no desea casarse con el primer hombre que se le ponga enfrente, eso es todo. Sin embargo, espero que le agrade su Príncipe. Endymion es un hombre bueno por lo que he escuchado." Selenity esperaba que el General le hablara un poco mas acerca del joven Príncipe. Ella sabia lo suficiente para estar segura que no estaba cometiendo un terrible error dejándolo venir. Sin embargo, no esta de mas aprender acerca de una persona. Malachite hizo un gesto pensativo.

"El es, su Majestad. Es un gobernante justo, y es bueno con su gente. Tratara a su hija de la mejor manera" Selenity sonrió.

"Eso será bueno para ella. Lo tendré que ver con mis propios ojos, pero es una buena consolación." Ella vio que Malachite reía.

"El necesita a una mujer que lo mantendrá en la tierra" Dijo. Selenity estaba intrigada.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Le pregunto un tanto emocionada.

"Necesita una mujer que no solo se sentara a su lado y le sonreirá al mundo, aprobando todo lo que el dice. Necesita a alguien que le responderá y tomara acciones" Una pausa, sin saber como la Reina tomaría esta información. "Aunque le digo, odiaría verlo con una mujer que lo controla" El estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Selenity comenzó a reír.

"No tiene porque preocuparse. Ella podrá tener un espíritu fiero, pero no es controladora" Su sonrisa era genuina. "Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces tal vez este no será un mal arreglo después de todo" Malachite afirmo con la cabeza, preguntándose que traería el futuro. El también quería paz. La Reina, aun sonriendo, levanto uno de los papeles de la mesa y lo leía.

"Estoy un poco sorprendida de que no mucha gente de la Tierra ha venido, buscando trabajo. Usualmente, gente del planeta de donde el prometido es vienen volando aquí." Malachite sonrió.

"Hay suficiente trabajo en la Tierra por ahora, preparando el viaje hasta aquí, y con esperanza la llegada de una nueva Princesa" Selenity movió su cabeza en aprobación, solo esperando que su trabajo no fuera en vano.

"Oh, si su Majestad me perdona, se de un hombre de la Tierra que ha venido aquí y estaría interesado en un trabajo en el palacio, tal vez en los establos puesto que se que es maravilloso con los caballos…" Malachite dejo que esta oración se quedara en suspenso mientras la Reina afirmaba con la cabeza, miraba de nuevo a los papeles, y luego hacia él otra vez y comenzaba a hablar.

"Necesitamos trabajadores extra en los establos en momentos como estos. Arreglare una posición para el. Puede decirle que se reporte con el Jefe de los caballos mañana, incluida una carta que le daré en este momento." Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en una hoja de papel.

"Su Majestad es muy amable. Le entregare esto ya mismo" Malachite dijo con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Gracias General. Le dije al Jefe de los caballos que espere su llegada mañana en la mañana. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Darien" Dijo Malachite. "Su nombre es Darien"

"Darien…" Murmuro la Reina mientras escribía el nombre en una segunda hoja de papel, una carta al Jefe de los caballos.


	11. Lección número 3 y el piano silencioso

**Sailor angel7:** pues ya lo veras! Aun falta mucho para que esta historia termine, así que no te preocupes. Pues veremos porque trabajara allí, y este capitulo es un poco mas largo. Disfrútalo!

**Abda:** jajaj si, demasiado corto, pero para recompensarte pues aquí va uno un poquito mas largo. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando!

La verdad no tengo mucho que decirles hoy. Este capitulo estará un poco mas largo, así que para todos aquellos que quieran leer mas pues aquí esta este! Solo que espero que no se duerman, jajajaja… besitos!

**Capitulo 11**

Serenity suspiro mientras lentamente llevaba la mano hacia la manija de la puerta. Apretó los dientes y lentamente empujo la puerta para poder entrar. Estaba cerrada. Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, pensando que tal vez Motoki lo había olvidado o que estaba muy ocupado, y además ella no tendría que verlos otra vez! Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Ahhh, así que pudiste venir Usagi!" Motoki sonaba muy animado. Ella se volteo lentamente.

"Si, infortunadamente" Dio un paso y entro por la puerta. El levanto la mano para detenerla mientras el mismo daba un paso hacia fuera cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"Tenemos que entrar por atrás a mi habitación para que te cambies primero" Dijo. Serenity lo miro sospechosamente.

"¿Por qué?" Podía sentir que algo tramaba, pero no tenia idea de que.

"La sala principal esta… bajo ciertas renovaciones. Tenemos que subir las escaleras por ahora" Infortunadamente para Motoki, Serenity no se había perdido como las comisuras de sus labios se habían elevado solo un poco, como intentando contener una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde esta Darien?" Le pregunto ella.

"Esta ocupado" Dijo rápidamente Motoki. Ella lo observo, pero no dijo nada. El sonrió de una manera inocente, pero a ella no la engañaba. Sin embargo, dejo que el la llevara lejos de la puerta. Se hicieron camino dándole la vuelta al edificio hacia la parte de atrás, donde una puerta los llevaría a la cocina. Desde allí Motoki la llevo hacia arriba, a su habitación. Estaba vacía. Ella suspiro mientras sacaba de su bolsa el vestido de la noche anterior. "Dejare que te cambies. Baja cuando estés lista" Ella le envió una mirada.

"Pensé que había dicho que la sala principal estaba bajo ciertas renovaciones" le dijo cortante. Motoki sonrió traviesamente.

"¿Te dije eso? No lo recuerdo. Las renovaciones terminaron temprano. No se porque pensaste que aun continuaban" Ella lo observo mientras el cerraba la puerta, riendo. Serenity dio un largo suspiro mientras se cambiaba, pero mantuvo su pelo recogido. Cuando estaba lista, camino hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala principal. La puerta que daba al salón estaba cerrada, y al tratar de abrirla comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave. Dejo escapar su respiración lentamente mientras contaba hasta diez, y luego toco a la puerta.

"Motoki, esto no es gracioso. Déjame entrar" Ella oyó un suave sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta y esta lentamente se abrió. La entrada estaba bloqueada por Darien. Ella lo miro a los ojos.

"Miladi" Murmuro mientras habría la puerta un poco mas y se hacia a un lado para que ella pudiera observar la habitación. Serenity no pudo evitar dar un gritito. Todas las mesas y las sillas estaban en los rincones de la habitación, dejando un enorme espacio vacío en el medio. Cada tabla tenía por lo menos cinco veladoras, de distintos tamaños, dándole a la habitación un brillo dorado. Motoki estaba sentado detrás del piano, recostado sobre a pared, sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ella miro de nuevo a Darien. El hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras le ofrecía su mano para que ella la tomara.

"Será un honor para mi si la Dama pudiera ver a este hombre y darle el placer de un baile" Dijo el suavemente, lentamente llevando sus ojos a los de ella. Serenity sintió que se sonrojaba mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Darien. Ella casi se caía cuando el se llevo la mano que le acababa de dar para darle un gentil beso. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el la llevo en medio de la habitación, y puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras su mano derecha nunca perdió contacto con la suya. Suaves, gentiles notas del piano comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

"Como… porque… uhhh, donde…" Serenity tuvo un momento duro intentando decir algo, y se maldijo por eso. El sonrió.

"¿Hay algo que le molestada, dulce ángel?" le pregunto el lentamente mientras comenzaba a guiarla por toda la habitación. La canción no era muy amena, pero ellos seguían moviéndose a un buen ritmo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo observaba, casi olvidando lo que quería preguntarle.

"¿D-de donde eres?" Finalmente ella logro decir. El la miro un tanto confundido.

"¿Importa?" Le pregunto, su voz casi perdiendo toda la suavidad que había tenido hasta ese punto. Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

"Se que no eres de por aquí. Eso, lo que acabas de hacer no es una costumbre de por aquí" El la observo con mas confusión aun, con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

"¿Qué? ¿Decirte un cumplido?" Le pregunto el. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. ESO, como tu, umm…" Ella se perdió. El la miraba completamente perdido. "Como besaste mi mano." Dijo ella finalmente, sus mejillas ardiendo. El se puso serio.

"Bueno, tienes razón. No soy de por aquí. Soy de la Tierra" Ella lo miro. Era de la Tierra, el mismo lugar de donde era su futuro esposo. Ella trago saliva. (A/N Se que esto suena raro, jajaja, pero no encontré otra expresión)

"¿De la Tierra? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Ella se mordió la lengua por el comentario. Sonaba casi como si estuviera enojada con el por se de la Tierra, en vez de sonar que estaba enojada porque el no le había dicho que era de allí. Una corta mirada herida le cruzo la cara, pero no por mucho tiempo.

"No sabia que era importante de donde era una persona" Dijo el, fríamente.

"No fue lo que quise decir" Dijo Serenity, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas que acababa de decir. "Es solo eso, me interesan las cosas de la Tierra, y ya te hubiera hecho unas cuantas preguntas" Ella lo miro tímidamente, esperando que el le creyera. El la miro un tanto incrédulo, pero afirmo con la cabeza aprobando lo que acababa de decir. Serenity podía sentir sus palpitaciones. Por lo menos ahora podía aprender un poco más acerca de su nuevo hogar, y posiblemente de su nueva familia. "¿Cómo es la Tierra?" Se oyó ella misma preguntar. Ella se sorprendió un poco de verlo reír.

"Me has preguntado algo que me tomaría días responderte, y aun así no tendrías una gran idea de lo que te digo. Tienes que ir allá para verlo tu misma" Ella frunció el seño un poco.

"Buen, estoy planeando en ir pronto. Solo quería saber algo para prepárame un poco" El dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras miraba la parte de arriba de la cabeza de ella.

"Es difícil de explicar. El planeta esta lleno de cosas maravillosas. Los bosques son increíbles, huelen a lluvia y sol. Las montañas alcanzan las estrellas con sus picos cubiertos de nieve, y los océanos con sus profundidades cuentan historias que no podemos comprender." Dijo el mientras la miraba. "La cosa mas hermosa sin embargo es la noche, cuando puedes sentarte en la punta de una colina y observar la inmensidad del universo, con la luna colgando en el centro de todo, brillando en todo su esplendor" Ella sonrió. Era una tímida sonrisa, una que no podía explicar. Estaba disfrutando lo que el hombre le explicaba acerca de esas bellezas. "¿Por qué vas a ir allá?" La pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Voy-voy a ir con la princesa después de que se case." Dijo ella, sin poder decir una excusa mejor. Sus gestos se volvieron serios.

"¿Cómo sabes que ella aceptara al Príncipe de la Tierra?" Le pregunto gentilmente. Ella se sintió acorralada, sin saber que decirle. No sentía que podía decir 'Soy la Princesa, así que lo se!' En vez de eso, miro hacia donde estaba Motoki.

"Solo tengo un gran presentimiento, eso es todo" Ella volvió la mirada hacia el. El parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Ni siquiera ha conocido al hombre" Dijo el.

"Eso no significa que ella no pueda casarse con el" Le replico.

"Si, pero no sabe que clase de hombre es, o si ella puede amarlo. ¿Alguna de esas cosas le preocupan?"

"Claro que le importan, y mucho!" Replico Serenity, con rostro de sorpresa. "¿No has notado la falta de paz que ha habido entre los dos planetas todos estos años? Ella se ha dado cuenta que esta unión puede traer esa paz tan necesitada!" El la miro en blanco.

"Se muy bien la poca paz que ha habido, y también se que por las mismas razones el Príncipe ha venido buscándola y proponiéndole matrimonio. El tampoco sabe que esperar de ella" Ambos estuvieron callados por un momento.

"¿Cómo es el?" Serenity finalmente pregunto. Ella se perdió el pequeño sonrojo que le cruzó las mejillas a el.

"¿Quién? ¿El Príncipe? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Solo tengo curiosidad de saber el tipo de hombre yo-uh, que miladi va a tomar por esposo, eso es todo" Ella lo miraba esperanzada.

"Bueno, la gente dice que es un justo y buen gobernante, y un decente guerrero. Ama a su gente y a su planeta." Darien hizo una pausa.

"Ya he oído esas cosas. Quiero saber el tipo de hombre que es, cuales son sus intereses, etc" Ella miraba la cara de vergüenza de Darien. De repente, el paro de bailar. "¿Por qué paraste?" Le pregunto ella. Al momento en que la ultima palabra salio de sus labios, noto que la canción había terminado y que Motoki los observaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quieren oír otra pieza? No creo que Darien te este enseñando mucho por el momento" Motoki les dijo a los dos. Serenity sintió que las manos de Darien la soltaban, sintiéndose extrañamente fría. El le hizo un gesto a Motoki, y luego la miro a ella, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

"Miles de disculpas" Dijo "Parece que he olvidado porque estábamos bailando en primer lugar" Serenity estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de la nada Darien saco una rosa roja y se la entregaba. "Rezo porque la gentil dama me perdone" Dijo casi en un suspiro. Serenity acepto la rosa.

"Gra-gracias" Dijo ella mientras la olía. Oyeron que Motoki comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Serenity puso la rosa en una de las mesas más cercanas y luego acepto la mano de Darien. Comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la habitación, esta vez un poco más despacio. Contuvo un grito cuando Darien la acerco un poco mas a el, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba en su espalda y la otra no perdía contacto con la mano izquierda de ella. Serenity podía olerlo, olía a lluvia refrescante. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho mientras sentía que el apretaba un poco mas su espalda para acercarse aun mas, casi recostada sobre el. Darien se agacho un poco.

"No parece que necesites que te enseñen a bailar" Dijo gentilmente. Ella sonrió para si, recordando como Motoki le había dicho que ella quería aprender a bailar.

"Supongo que aprendo rápido." Murmuro ella. Serenity se tenso un poco cuando el recostó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. El se quito de esta posición y la miro a los ojos, que estaban llenos de confusión.

"Necesitas relajarte. Puedo sentir cuando estas tensa" Dijo el en una voz un poco cortada. Serenity sintió escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda. Hizo la mueca para decir 'Lo siento' pero no puedo encontrar su voz. El rió un poco mientras levantaba la mano izquierda de ella y le daba un pequeño beso. Puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros y una vez mas coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Serenity dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras que recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, aunque aun un poco tensa. Ella podía oír que la canción casi había terminado y estaba un poco aliviada y triste por eso. De repente, sintió que Darien le daba la vuelta y la inclinaba lentamente. Ella casi grito cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la de el.

"Te dije que te relajaras" Murmuro el gentilmente. Ella afirmo con la cabeza, pero no pudo quitar la vista de sus ojos azul medianoche que la miraban fijamente, como que si estuviera buscando en su alma por respuestas para preguntas que aun no se habían hecho. Ella podía sentir su respiración en el rostro, oliendo a algo dulce. Sintió que respiraba cada vez mas rápido, y el la sostenía aun mas fuerte de la cintura. Motoki no se perdió de nada mientras observaba a la pareja detrás del piano silencioso.


	12. El chico del establo

Holis holis!

Hoy estoy mucho mas feliz porque tengo mas reviews… jajajaja, hay gente nueva a la que agradecer y la historia se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante! Que emoción, pero bueno… Grax por seguir leyendo, recuerden que no soy la dueña de Sailor Moon, si no pues creen que estaría traduciendo esto? No señor! Pero bueno… disfruten de este capitulo.

**Abda:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegra que la historia todavía te siga gustando! Jajaja y si ya hice que tu trabajo de lectura se animara un poco mas, es un punto a mi favor que agradezco de veras! Cuídate!

**Lupita:** aaaah! Gracias! Me alegra que ya pudieras poner un review… y me alegra también y mucho mas que la historia te haya gustado y que te guste mi trabajo. Y tienes toda la razón, la comunidad de habla española se esta perdiendo de fics que la verdad valen la pena… pero hey! Para eso estoy aquí ). Encontré el fic que me estabas diciendo, pero no entendí si me lo recomendaste para traducirlo, pero me imagino que si. Tengo otro proyecto en mente, luego de terminar el otro fic que estoy traduciendo, pero tal vez después de eso me pondré manos a la obra. Ya veré cuales parejas traduciré, pero te soy sincera, amo a Mamo-cha, así que es mas seguro que ponga de el. ). Cuídate te mucho y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Naty187:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque en realidad, mi fic no es. Sigue leyendo porfis y si tienes alguna sugerencia, bienvenida ).

**Sailor angel7:** Jjajajaja, creo que soy amante de lo cursi. Y en realidad, Motoki solo conoce a Serenity, no a Darien, así que no podemos decir que el sabe quien es. No hay de que, además que me encanta traducir fics buenos, así que no es ninguna molestia. Grax por seguir leyendo!

**SaoriLuna:** Me alegro que hayas dejado tus reviews! Jajaja, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante y me alegra seguir viendo que lees! Jajaja, espero que los demás también actualicen!

**Watty:** Jajaja, yo que tu les hubiera pegado a los niños, pero me imagino que luego me hubieran demandado por violencia así que mejor lo dejo en mi imaginación. Jajajaja, suerte la próxima vez y espero que ya no te molesten tanto. La verdad es que le da emoción a la historia dejarla asi no? jajajaja, me encanta ver como se quedan con la curiosidad de saber mas… grax por seguir leyendo! Te miro lueguito y te cuidas ok?

**Satorichiva:** Mmmm y se puede saber que sospecha tienes? Jajajaja, pues yo igual, si ando en la compu Haciendo una tarea, pues primero me pongo a ver que mas hay y ya cuando es muy tarde comienzo a hacerla! Grax por seguir leyendo!

**Capitulo 12**

"Chicas! No se imaginan al nuevo chico del establo!" Exclamo Rei mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Cuatro pares de ojos curiosos la estaban observando. "Esta guapísimo!" La curiosidad en los ojos desapareció y fue reemplazado por risa.

"Confía en Rei para encontrar a cualquier hombre guapo en el planeta" Dijo Mina. Todas la chicas rieron picaronamente mientras Rei se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Las chicas estaban haciendo una investigación que Artemis les había encomendado.

"Este es diferente" Dijo ella soñadoramente "Es mas que guapo. Es, es… mmm" Las chicas soltaron en carcajadas por la cara de amor de su amiga.

"Tendremos que ir e investigar al nuevo chico del establo" Dijo Lita. Rei salto de su silla.

"Esta bien, síganme!" Todas la observaron.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?" Pregunto Lita, un poco sorprendida por el entusiasmo de Rei. Rei afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ami y Lita se levantaron y la siguieron.

"¿Van a venir ustedes dos?" Pregunto Ami sobre su hombro.

"No, creo que me quedare aquí" Replico Serenity. Mina hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Yo igual. Nos cuentan sobre el cuando regresen" Ami y Lita encogieron los hombros mientras siguieron a Rei fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Mina observo a Serenity, dejando que su libro se recostara en sus piernas.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que Rei no podrá concentrarse para estudiar el día de hoy." Dijo. Serenity solo movió la cabeza en afirmación, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mina movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Usagi, ¿Estas bien? Has estado un poco apagada los últimos días" Serenity miro a mina a los ojos.

"Estoy bien Mina, de verdad" Ella sabia que Mina no se daría por vencida.

"Usagi, nosotros podemos decir cuando algo te esta molestando. Sabes que no nos puedes ocultar nada" Serenity sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

"Solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la visita de los terrícolas" (A/N jajaja, esto se oyó tan alien, pero bueno). Le dijo finalmente. Mina levanto una ceja.

"¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? Siempre te han gustado estas visitas, puesto que te diviertes muchísimo" Serenity bajo la vista hacia sus manos que estaban juntas sobre su regazo.

"Va-va a ser un poco mas difícil ahora Mina. No tendré diversión" Dijo en una pequeña voz. Levanto la vista hacia la de Mina y pudo ver que la venusiana estaba confundida. Mina acerco su silla a la de Serenity y tomo las manos de la princesa entre las suyas.

"¿Qué pasa Usagi?" Pregunto gentilmente. Serenity dio una pequeña sonrisa insegura.

"No me voy a avergonzar enfrente de mi futuro esposo" Dijo simplemente. Los ojos de Mina se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No estas pensando en aceptarlo ¿O si?" Mina parecía muy sorprendida que casi hizo reír a Serenity. Casi.

"No lo voy a pensar Mina. Ya lo he decidido, lo voy a aceptar" Mina dejo escapar un grito, rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos.

"Pero ni siquiera lo has conocido!" Pudo decir. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza de una manera triste.

"Lo se Mina, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es mi gente y ellos necesitan paz" Mina negó con la cabeza.

"¿Que pasa si no te ama? ¿O tu a el?" La voz de preocupación impacto a Serenity un poco.

"Entonces tendré que vivir con eso ¿No?" Mina negó otra vez con la cabeza. Entendía los problemas del corazón mejor que cualquier otra chica, y odiaba ver a su amiga dejando a un lado el problema del amor.

"Solo creo que no es una sabia decisión sin antes conocerlo" Serenity suspiro.

"Mina, no estoy diciendo que no tratare de amarlo. Tratare. Pero, por favor échale un ojo. Tu puedes ver cuando el amor esta floreciendo" Mina frunció el ceño un poco.

"Sabes que no puedo hablar de los problemas del corazón de otra persona contigo, solo cuando tu propio corazón me deje" Dijo. Serenity movió la cabeza para dejarle saber que ella entendía.

"Lo se. Solo échale un ojo ¿Ok?" Mina hizo un gesto de aprobación.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso. Pero por favor, mantén tu mente abierta a la posibilidad de negarte" Dijo Mina. Serenity inclino la cabeza un poco, mas para darle a entender que le había escuchado, y otro tanto de aprobación.

"Veremos" Dijo. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Mina rompió el silencio.

"Y… ¿Dónde estabas anoche?" Pregunto. Serenity rápidamente la volteo a ver.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estaba en la cama" Dijo, un poco temblorosa. Mina sonrió.

"Fuiste a ver a Motoki ¿No es así? Te fui a ver como a eso de las once y no estabas en tu habitación" Mina dijo con una risita. Serenity sonrió, sabiendo que las chicas sabían que de vez en cuando iba a la taberna, y a veces se le unían.

"Si, fui" Replico finalmente, no ofreciendo otra clase de información. Mina estaba apunto de continuar su interrogación, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a tres princesas sonrojándose y riéndose.

"Ustedes dos no saben lo que se perdieron" Grito Lita mientras se sentaba en la silla a la par de Serenity y Mina. "Rei tenia razón, es guapísimo" Ami caminaba con calma como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con un brillo especial sobre las mejillas. Ella también se sentó y sonrió un poco. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba hacer para comenzar una nueva ronda de risas entre las chicas.

"Bueno, era un poco… atractivo" Dijo finalmente nerviosamente. Todas las chicas rieron de nuevo.

"No saben lo que se han perdido. Tendrán que verlo en algún tiempo" Dijo Rei. Las dos rieron entre ellas.

"Así que Usagi ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?" Pregunto Lita. Serenity suspiro y les explico lo que ya le había dicho a Mina. Las chicas no pudieron lucir más sorprendidas que si el Señor Guapísimo hubiera entrado desnudo en ese momento.

"No puedes decirlo en serio!" Grito Rai.

"Si ¿Qué pasa si no es bueno para ti?" Dijo Lita. Serenity solo movió los ojos.

"¿No creen que ya he pensado en eso?" Dijo un poco cortante.

"usagi, dices que lo estas haciendo por el bien de la gente, pero ¿Que va a pasar si no es un buen gobernante? También estará gobernando el reino lunar, puede hacerte a un lado y causar desastre por aquí" Dijo Ami.

"La única cosa que se de el Ami, es que es un buen gobernante. Es bueno con su gente y tratara a los de la Luna de igual manera. ¿No piensas que el también quiere paz?" Ami miro a Serenity con calma.

"Por favor, conócelo antes de tomar una decisión" Le suplico a su amiga.

"Si. Lo ultimo que puedes hacer es conocerlo un poco antes de que digas si o no" Dijo Lita.

"No seas tan necia Serenity" Le dijo Rei. Serenity suspiro.

"Les prometo que lo conoceré antes de darle a mi madre una respuesta definitiva." Finalmente Serenity se comprometió. Las chicas parecían aceptar esto y todas hicieron gestos de aprobación. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Rei hablo.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo quieren ir a ver al nuevo chico del establo?" Todas las chicas movieron los ojos, y la biblioteca se lleno de risas.

----------------------

Estaba lista para ir a ver a Motoki de nuevo a las diez menos cuarto. Apago las candelas de su habitación y se puso una capa sobre los hombros. Tembló un poco al abrir la puerta de su balcón y se escapo hacia el jardín. Se bajo del árbol y callo en el suelo con un suave sonido. Se encamino rápidamente hacia una de las puertas que se usaban para las encomiendas de los sirvientes que no vivían en el palacio. Nadie se dio cuenta de ella y de lo inusual que lucia puesto que ella había usado esta vía por mucho tiempo, los guardias pensaban que ella era una sirvienta. Traspaso las puertas de salida y se dirigió hacia la calle que le llevaba a la ciudad, pero paro un momento cuando vio a Naru caminando por la calle. Naru la reconoció enseguida y se acerco a ella.

"Usagi! Ahora mismo iba a verte" Dijo ella alegremente.

"Es bueno verte Naru. ¿Por qué ibas a visitarme? ¿Motoki no te dijo que bajaría esta noche?" Pregunto Serenity. Naru afirmo con la cabeza, sus rizos rojos rebotaban.

"Por eso es que te iba a ver. Motoki dice que no te puede ayudar hoy y que Darien no estará disponible por las próximas noches. Se suponía que te iría a decir que no vinieras, pero al parecer iba un poco tarde." Le sonrió a la Princesa. Serenity dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

"Gracias por decirme. Supongo que debo regresar a casa" Naru afirmo con la cabeza.

"Genial! Iré a la taberna. Le prometí a mi mama que la ayudaría con unas cosas esta noche. Así que te veré luego" Naru le dijo adiós al momento de separase.

Serenity se abrió camino hacia las puertas y pasó los jardines. Disfrutaba de caminar por allí, y mas por la noche, puesto que estaban vacíos. Camino hacia el árbol a la par de su ventana, moviéndose cuidadosamente entre las sombras para que no la viera alguien que quisiera un paseo nocturno. Alcanzo el árbol y recostó una mano por un momento antes de poner la otra y comenzar a escalarlo. Normalmente hubiera subido, cambiado y dormido sobre su cama en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron un poco cuando dos manos la agarraron por los hombros bajándola del árbol. Su grito fue cubierto por un par de manos sobre su boca. Hubiera tratado de pelear contra esa persona si ella no hubiera oído la risa.


	13. La caminata

Sorry!

Hace bastante tiempo que puse el capitulo 12, pero he tenido que estudiar un poco y además he estado viajando bastante… así que again sorry.

Sailor angel7: ahora sabrás quien fue . )

Saori-Luna: tienes razón Saori, muy extraño que Ami fuera, jajaja, pero tienes que entender que Mina y Serenity están muy unidas y la primera solo quería estar cerca de su amiga.

Abda: Sorry por no actualizar pronto! Pero aquí esta el capitulo… y te aseguro que es mucho mas largo!

Watty: jajaja, me alegro que te siga interesando y que sigas leyendo niña!

Liz Kraft: Claro que lo haré Liz. Me alegra mucho que la historia te emocione tanto… Grax por leer la historia y por el review!

**Capitulo 13**

Todos sus músculos estaban tensos y sus pulmones le dolían por la dificultad de respirar. La risa era suave, pero aun así la había reconocido. Un momento de enojo le lleno el cuerpo, mientras llevaba su codo hacia e estomago de su 'atacante'. Oyó un quejido y la soltó, agachándose en dolor. Al momento en que quedo libre saco la espada que siempre cargaba con ella y lo apunto.

"Que diablos crees que haces!" Le grito, regañándose a si misma por la expresión que había usado.

"Cálmate cabeza de chorlito!" Dijo el mientras se erguía, con esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Se detuvo cuando vio que ella lo estaba apuntando con la espada, que estaba bastante cerca de el. (A/N: la verdad es que le dijo meatball head, o en japonés odango atama. Sin embargo no he hallado una forma de traducirlo bien, así que si no estoy mal, le llama 'cabeza de chorlito' en el anime en español. Aunque me gusta más Odango Atama)

"Te molestaría explicarte Darien!" Le dijo Serenity, aun gritando. El solo le sonreía.

"Yo debería preguntarte eso. ¿Por qué andas rondando el palacio en las sombras, además de tratar de escalar un árbol para entrar al palacio?" Ella solo lo miro.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Le dijo cortante.

"Bueno, entonces no es de tu incumbencia que yo ande aquí" Le dijo ella mientras empujaba la punta de la espada hacia un lado y cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su pecho. Serenity regreso la espada a donde estaba.

"Para tu información, yo trabajo y vivo aquí. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?" Hasta en la oscuridad ella podía ver que el sonreía.

"Eso no explica porque tratabas de meterte al palacio" El le dijo. Ella le envió una mirada seria.

"Dije que no era de tu incumbencia. Sin embargo, tu no has explicado que haces aquí." El se puso un poco nervioso.

"Trabajo aquí" Dijo un poco cortante. Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron en asombro.

"¿Qué? No, tu no trabajas aquí" Dijo ella, sin darse cuenta lo infantil que sonaba hasta que sus palabras salieron de su boca.

"Si trabajo. Empecé esta mañana" Dijo el. "Trabajo con los caballos" Serenity lentamente comenzó a bajar la espada.

"¿En los establos? ¿Cómo conseguiste un trabajo aquí?" Pregunto ella, ahora con un poco de curiosidad, puesto que ella no había hablado con nadie. El levanto una ceja.

"¿Importa?" Le pregunto.

"Bueno, no, supongo" Dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco tonta consigo misma por lo poder encontrar una mejor respuesta. Se quedaron allí parados por unos segundos en completo silencio.

"Así que, ¿Has planeado apuntarme con la espada para mantenerme aquí toda la noche?" Le pregunto el finalmente. Serenity se ruborizo mientras guardaba su espada.

"No, lo siento" Luego ella hizo una pausa. "Espera, no debería estar disculpándome contigo. Tu deberías estar disculpándote conmigo, tonto!" Le grito, mientras su enojo regresaba.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto el.

"Por casi matarme de un susto!" Le grito ella.

"Mantén el tono de tu voz abajo odango atama, de otra forma atraerás a los guardias." Dijo el.

"No me llames odango atama!" Ella le dijo aun a gritos. El trataba de que ella bajara la voz pero aun así seguía sonriendo.

"Mira, si insistes en seguir gritando, por lo menos vamos a los jardines, así nadie va a pensar que te estoy matando" Dijo el como dando un discurso. Ella seguía mirándolo. El comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines. Serenity lo siguió, aunque dando un suspiro de enojo. Llegaron hasta el puente, en el centro del jardín. Serenity levanto la vista para ver la Tierra. Noto que darien se había detenido y que estaba recostado en uno de los barandales del puente, ella lo imito, mientras observaba la hermosa joya que brillaba encima de ellos, tratando de que su enojo desapareciera, para así poder tener una conversación civilizada con el hombre de la par. Oyó que Darien dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto ella, más cortante de lo que ella hubiera querido.

"Nada" Dijo el igual de cortante. Serenity se calmo aun más, y rápidamente trato de suavizar el tono de su voz.

"¿Extrañas tu hogar?" Le pregunto mientras lo observaba. El solo levanto los hombros.

"Un poco. No he estado tanto tiempo fuera, pero me imagino que si" Le respondió el. Ella solo bajo la vista hacia el agua.

"Dime mas acerca de la familia real" Dijo ella finalmente. Podía sentir que el la estaba observando.

"Bueno, el Rey y la Reina son gente maravillosa. Son unos gobernantes justos, y aman demasiado a su gente" Una pausa. "Ambos tienen un corazón grande. Mi –uh- Reina es una mujer amable a la que no le importa hablar con las personas comunes y ayuda al que puede. No hay mucha pobreza en la Tierra gracias a eso. El Rey también es bueno, pero es un poco más… cerrado que la Reina. Es un temible guerrero" De nuevo una pausa.

"¿Qué hay del Príncipe?" Le pregunto Serenity. Estaba bastante contenta de oír que los reyes eran buena personas, pero estaba más interesada en Endymion.

"Ya te he contado de el" Oyó ella que el le decía.

"No mucho" Le dijo ella. Oyó que de nuevo suspiraba, pero luego continúo hablando.

"No es una mala persona. No tiene una compasión natural como la de su madre, pero trata. Es un buen guerrero, como su padre, pero prefiere las estrategias al a batalla. La gente parece quererle mucho. Pasa bastante tiempo con su padre tratando los asuntos de la corte, pero ama aprender acerca de las leyes de la física que gobiernan nuestro universo." Serenity sonrió para si misma mientras Darien hablaba. Estaba feliz de que por lo menos no era un ogro.

"¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Qué piensas de el?" le pregunto. Oyó que el reía un poco para si mismo.

"No lo se. Tengo unos sentimientos neutrales hacia el" Replico. Serenity se enojo un poco con su respuesta. Levanto sus ojos hacia los de el y se sorprendió de que el la estaba observando. Miro hacia otro lado rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Oyó que el se acercaba un poco mas y de repente sintió que puso sus amos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se hizo un poco para atrás.

"Que estas haciendo!" Le dijo ella. El rió.

"Pensé que tal vez deberíamos continuar las lecciones, aunque Motoki no estuviera aquí. Además no nos pudimos encontrar en la taberna." Dijo el. Serenity se ruborizo, y le agradeció a la noche por taparla un poco. "Puedo ver que aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" Dijo el finalmente.

"No me lo esperaba, eso es todo." Le respondió ella. El sonrió con satisfacción aun más abiertamente.

"Mmmm, seguro" Dijo el calmadamente, y luego regreso a recostarse en el puente.

"Cuéntame mas acerca de la familia real de la Luna" Dijo el. Serenity se recostó en el puente. Sentía que se ruborizaba aun más, pero decidió hablar un poco acerca de su madre.

"La Reina Selenity es una mujer misteriosa. Se mira como una flor delicada, y tiene un temperamento bastante calmado, pero puede gobernar con la espada en la mano si es necesario. Su gente siempre esta primero. Es una persona sincera y no se ofende fácilmente. Su meta principal ha sido mantener la paz entre los países de este sistema solar, y luego de eso, de los demás sistemas. No le gusta ver a la gente sufriendo por las guerras" Ella lo volteo a ver y observo que Darien estaba ausente, aun observando la Tierra.

"No me has dicho nada acerca de su hija" Le dijo el. Serenity suspiro mientras miraba al agua de nuevo. Pequeñas ondas se formaban en donde un pez acababa de tocar el agua, al salir a la superficie.

"No hay mucho que decir de ella. Muchas personas dicen que aun es una niña, a pesar de que ha cambiado"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, fue una niña por mucho tiempo. La madurez sin embargo puede venir rápidamente, y algunas personas aun no han tenido tiempo de darse cuenta, eso es todo" Se detuvo mientras lo observaba. El la estaba viendo de nuevo con bastante intensidad. Rompieron la mirada mientras ambos miraban a la Tierra. Ella asumió que el había sentido que ella no quería hablar mucho del tema, puesto que cambio de tema.

"¿Qué hay de las senshi?" Le pregunto.

"¿Qué hay con ellas?"

"No se mucho, aparte de que son guerreras de otros planetas, compañeras de la princesa y sus protectoras" Ella sonrió a si misma mientras escuchaba esto.

"Son todo eso. Y Dios ayude a cualquiera que trate de lastimar a Serenity, puesto que ellas estarán allí en un instante para protegerla. Lo bueno es que ella también sabe pelear, pero tienes razón, ellas están allí para protegerla." Sonrió de nuevo. "Son sus amigas mas cercanas" Ella oyó que el reía.

"Vi a algunas de las senshi hoy. No parecían tan peligrosas" Serenity rió por su comentario.

"Pueden lucir indefensas, pero no lo son cuando se enojan. ¿Cuándo las viste?" Le pregunto. Al decir esto se dio cuenta de algo, pero el le respondió antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

"Temprano en la tarde cuando estaba trabajando en los establos. Al principio solo vi a una, con el pelo negro vestida de rojo. Luego vi a otras tres. Una de ellas era la que había visto antes, otra tenia el pelo corto negro, bueno, casi azul. La tercera era de pelo castaño en una cola de caballo…" dejo de hablar cuando noto que Serenity estaba riendo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunto. Serenity no podía recuperar el aliento puesto que estaba riéndose de cómo Ami, Lita y Rei habían reaccionado por el 'nuevo chico del establo', que ahora que se daba cuenta, era Darien.

"No es nada… de veras…" Ella no podía terminar de hablar puesto que comenzaba a reírse aun más. Darien parecía un poco confundido.

"¿Dijo algo mal?" Le pregunto, una sonrisa comenzaba a iluminarle el rostro.

"No, no lo hiciste." Dijo Serenity finalmente. "Tienes razón, esas eran tres de las Senshi. La primera que viste fue Rei. Es la princesa de Marte. Las otras dos eran Ami y Lita, princesas de Mercurio y Jupiter, respectivamente" Serenity reía al pensar en las chicas viéndola bailar a la par del chico la noche anterior. Rei estaría absolutamente lívida! Ella lo miro. Tenía una sonrisa de confusión en su rostro, ambos voltearon a ver al globo luminoso encima de ellos.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí a la Luna?" Le pregunto ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

"Quería ver como era aquí, como era la gente, como seria una boda real…" Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en la noche. "Vine por una esposa" Dijo. Serenity tuvo que contenerse un poco para no gritar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella. Darien rió.

"Vine por una esposa" Dijo de nuevo, con un poco de diversión en su voz. "¿Hay algo malo con eso?" Le pregunto.

"N-no." Serenity le dijo, sin poder sacar mas palabras. Observo de nuevo el cielo lleno de estrellas, un extraño dolo en la boca de su estomago. De repente, sintió la presión de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero esta vez no se hizo para atrás.

"¿Por qué no buscaste una en la Tierra?" Le pregunto, su voz sonaba un poco extraño. El permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, después de bastante tiempo, hablo.

"Tengo mis razones" Fue todo lo que dijo. Luego bajo la mirada hacia ella, un poco ausente.

"Relaja tus hombros" Le ordeno. Serenity tenia una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro mientras notaba lo tensa que había estado. Relajo sus músculos un poco. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Darien a través de las telas que los separaban. Sentía escalofríos, a pesar de estar sintiendo aun más calidez. El sintió esto, y la acerco un poco más.

"Motoki tenia razón" le dijo "en serio necesitas aprender como relajarte con los hombres" Ella sintió que se ponía roja, por la milésima vez esa noche, y otra vez le agradecía ala oscuridad. Estuvieron allí parados por varios minutos, observando las estrellas, ningún de los dos preocupados por el silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Bien" Oyó que el murmuraba. Ella lo volteo a ver. Los ojos de el se encontraron con los de ella.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella. El sonrió con satisfacción.

"Por los dos últimos minutos y medio tus hombros se sentía que estaban hecho de piedra." Ella solo movió los ojos. Levanto de nuevo la vista y noto que el aun la observaba. Ella estaba apunto de decirle un comentario ofensivo por creerse tanto, cuando algo en sus ojos la detuvo. No podía explicarlo, pero parecía que la sumergían en el, tratando de encontrar los rincones de su corazón. Ella sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho, y noto que el rostro de el se acerco un poco mas al suyo. Pánico comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

"Usagi… yo…" Ella trago saliva al oír el tono de voz que el estaba usando.

"¿Si?" Ella pudo susurrar. Podía sentir la respiración de el sobre su rostro, casi gritando por la cercanía. Luego, esa mirada en sus ojos desapareció, y alejo su cara de repente. La sonrisa de satisfacción que había desaparecido, había regresado.

"No te torturare mas esta noche" Le dijo mientras quitaba su brazo de los hombros de ella. Ella tembló un poco, de tristeza y de alivio. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras en se agarraba las manos detrás de su espalda. "Debo irme. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana. Tal vez te mire" Le dijo. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca. El sonrió de nuevo, dijo unas buenas noches, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los establos. Hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla Serenity se atrevió a hacer un ruido, y era mas un grito ahogado que otra cosa. Después de unos minutos de estar paralizada, encontró la fuerza para moverse, y se encamino hacia el palacio, hacia su cama.

Mientras el caminaba, y estaba fuera de vista, paso sus manos por su cabello y dejo escapar un suspiro. _¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿De verdad, por poco la beso? ¿Por qué… porque me afecta tanto? _Darien dejo escapar otro suspiro. _Tengo que ser más cuidadoso, _concluyo mientras se acercaba a los establos.


	14. Conoce a Jasmine

Hola!

Bueno, sorry por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo…si no es la Uni, son las vacaciones y si no son las vacaciones es sola la pereza que me gana )…

Espero no desaparecerme otra vez… jajajaja, y pues gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por estar atentos a cuando se me ocurría escribir otra vez!

Cuídense!

Y por cierto… no puedo dar información acerca del futuro de este fic ;)

**Liz Kraft:** jajaja, gracias… espero que el potencial no se me acabe ). Y si es romántico, aunque si no estoy mal, vienen capítulos aun más románticos! Jajaja….

**Abda:** Muchísimas gracias por estar tan pendiente de cuando iba a actualizar. Sorry por desaparecer por tanto tiempo pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Estoy muy bien, recargada de trabajo, un poco mas delgada, pero bien… alegre y como siempre disfrutando de la vida. Cuídate tu también! Y espero verte pronto! Por cierto, se que es un poco tarde, pero espero que tu periodo de exámenes haya salido de lo mejor!

**Sailor angel7:** Como así que casi nada? Jajajaja, no te entendí… pero bueno niña! Grax por seguir leyendo, jajaja, si… me encanta cuando Rei se pone celosa jajajaja. Y pues sorry por actualizar tan tarde! Grax por tu PM, y sigue con tu historia!

**Starlitg:** Pues no puedo decirte que pasara ), tienes que seguir leyendo… jajaja, si… se han mentido mucho, y si yo fuera ella pues creo que lo perdonaría, jajajaja, quien no estaría enamorada de el? Jajajaja… y por amor se hacen muchas tonterías ).

**Silene-Luna:** Grax por leer! Y estoy encantada de que sea una de tus favoritas… deberías de registrarte en fanfiction! Claro! Si me sigues apoyando por supuesto que sigo escribiendo!

**Ginny Potter W:** A mi también me gusta Harry Potter, estuve en un foro por 2 años, fui una de las primeras admins… fueron tiempos grandiosos. Jajaja, pero cambiando de tema… si, yo también odio las historias incompletas… ajaja, pero bueno, sorry por hacerte esperar y claro que se lo diré a la autora… y gracias por decirme que tengo buen gusto ;)

**Satorichiva:** No importa, con que sigas leyendo la historia y la promociones mas que suficiente, jajajajaja, y grax por este review… jajaja, y si! Quien no estaría nerviosa con mamoru a la par?... yo me derretiría al nomás verlo!

**Saori-Luna:** Hola Saori… pues sorry nena, esa pregunta no puedo contestarla… tendrás que enterarte tu misma... jajaja, si no como que le quitaría el chiste a todo no?... besos!

**SakuraIka:** Que bien que te pusiste al día, y concuerdo contigo, amo a esta Usagi, aunque la llorona era tierna no lo crees? Además que me parezco mas a la Usagi del anime que a la de este fic. ).

**Daianapotter:** jajajajaja, pues espero que no me castigues porque ya lo continué . Sorry, algunas palabras tienen tildes, pero otras si se me pasan… jajaja, además que si me da un poco de pereza…besos! Y grax por leerme!

-------------------------------------

Había amanecido temprano. Serenity a propósito había dejado abiertas las cortinas de su balcón para así poder levantarse con los primos rayos del amanecer, ya que las puertas estaban hechas de vidrio. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras un rayo de luz la molestaba. Suspiro profundamente y pensó en ponerse bajo la almohada y volver a dormirse. Sin embargo, se quito las sabanas sin mucha gana y se levanto.

Estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezo. Tomo una de las sabanas de la cama y la enrollo sobre sus hombros. Solo faltaban once días para que llegaran. Camino hacia la librera y encontró un libro que Artemis le había dado a cada chica para que leyeran sobre la historia política de la Tierra. Encendió unas candelas y se sentándose confortablemente en el sofá comenzó a leer.

Después de quince minutos comenzó a bostezar de nuevo. Esto no era algo realmente interesante. Puso el libro sobre el sofá y se levanto. Faltaba aun una hora para que Luna viniera a 'despertarla', y no quería abrir de nuevo el libro. Sonrió para si misma, se vistió rápidamente en un pantalón y una camiseta floja, se recogió el cabello, lo puso bajo un sombrero, y bajo por el árbol. En minutos estaba afuera de los establos. Sentía que sus manos temblaban un poco mientras entraba.

Algunos de los que trabajaban en los establos ya estaban levantados trayendo comida para los caballos, aunque frotándose el sueño de los ojos. Camino alrededor por un rato antes de encontrar al Jefe del Establo. Serenity siempre pensó en el como un tío, puesto que ella había pasado bastante tiempo en los establos cuando era mas pequeña, y el siempre había estado allí. Estaba examinando a una de las yeguas más jóvenes que aun necesitaba entrenamiento.

"Buenos días," le ella dijo alegremente.

El levanto la mirada y sonrió. "Buenos días Usagi! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Usted?" Le respondió

El afirmo con la cabeza como diciendo que bien. "¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?" le pregunto, frotando la nariz aterciopelada de la yegua.

"Quería ver como estaban los caballos que irán a la Tierra" dijo ella. Su madre quería darle un paquete de diez caballos al Rey y Reina de la Tierra como un regalo. Los caballos de la Luna eran criaturas exquisitas, en colores entre gris oscuro y blanco.

"Están bien. Jasmine ya esta mostrando algo de espíritu. Es una chica lista. Puede sentir la felicidad en el aire" Miraba al caballo con cariño mientras hablaba. La yegua hizo un ruido gentilmente. Serenity sonrió mientras levantaba una mano para frotarle la suave nariz. La hermosa criatura la miraba, pacientemente dejando que la princesa jugara con su rostro. Era uno de los caballos más blancos que se habían visto en años. Serenity estaría triste de dejarla partir, si no fuera porque ella también se iría.

"¿Cuándo la montaran por primera vez?" le pregunto.

El observo pensativo a la yegua. "Creo que esta tarde" dijo mientras le daba al caballo una cariñosa palmada en el cuello. "Será un gran caballo para carreras y tendrá agilidad" añadió. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "¿Quieres ayudar?" le pregunto, mirando a Serenity con una sonrisa afectuosa, sabiendo desde el principio la respuesta que obtendría.

La cara de Serenity se ilumino con una sonrisa. "Me encantaría!" Grito.

El Jefe del Establo rió. "Maravilloso. Trae a las chicas si quieres. Tenemos otros dos caballos con los que también queremos empezar"

Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo haré" dijo mientras le hacia cariño mas afectuosamente detrás de la oreja. Jasmine acepto la atención por un momento pero luego se puso nerviosa y sacudió la mano de Serenity. Ambas personas sonrieron. "Traeré los cepillos" Dijo ella finalmente.

El rió. "Sabes donde están. Sin embargo, necesito atender algunos asuntos" Serenity hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras hacia una reverencia para marcharse. Ella rápidamente se dirigió para buscar el peine y cepillo. Llego hasta donde estaba el caballo y comenzó a cepillarlo. La yegua se movía suavemente con placer mientras que el cepillo le pasaba por sus largos cabellos.

"Ves, podemos ser amigas. ¿Te gusta esto no?" Serenity murmuraba al caballo, haciendo que las orejas de Jasmine se movieran hacia el frente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo una vos no tan extraña que venia de la puerta.

Ambos, el caballo y Serenity, voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba recostada en la puerta. "Por Dios, tu si que no perteneces a los establos si ni siquiera puedes ver cuando alguien esta cepillando a un caballo" respondió ella dulcemente.

Darien sonrió con satisfacción. "Esa estuvo buena" Dijo sonriendo. "Me refería a que porque estas aquí. Pensé que trabajabas dentro del palacio."

Ella solo subió los hombros y continuó cepillando. "Trabajo en el palacio. Pero amo venir aquí. Además, quería ver a esta belleza y también quería saber como estaba." Replico Serenity, manteniendo su voz suave para calmar al caballo. Podía ver a Darien de reojo que caminaba y tocaba el muslo del animal. Sintió que Jasmine temblaba y luego se calmo instantáneamente. Serenity sonrió para si mientras cambiaba de cepillo.

"Es una belleza" murmuro Darien suavemente.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Es una de las mejores que hemos tenido en años. Estoy seguro que la familia real de la Tierra estarán felices" Ella noto que el la miraba con una expresión de confusión. Ella sonrió. "Jasmine y otros 9 caballos serán un regalo para la familia real cuando vengan de visita" añadió con simpleza para quitarle la confusión.

Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. "¿De verdad? Bueno, estoy seguro que estarán encantados. Aunque Jasmine aun necesita ser montada ¿No?"

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Hoy empezaremos", dijo mientras cepillaba la espalda de la yegua. Darien camino un poco más y paso sus manos por los lados de los caballos, y que al parecer no se incomodaban con un poco de contacto humano. Serenity paro de cepillar mientras lo observaba examinar al caballo por todos los ángulos. Pasaba sus manos por las piernas, los muslos, les agarraba el hocico gentilmente entre sus palmas, examinaba sus ojos y dientes. Todo esto sin hacer que Jasmine parpadeara.

"Es magnifica" murmuro finalmente, dándole al caballo unas afectuosas caricias detrás de su oreja. En ese momento Serenity se dio cuenta que aun lo observaba, y rápidamente miro para abajo, ocupándose de cepillar la cola de Jasmine, y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

"Parece que sabes mucho de caballos" le dijo ella, tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

"Es algo que disfruto, si. Estaba encantado cuando me dieron este trabajo." Dijo, todavía observando al caballo. Sus ojos de repente se posaron en Serenity. "Eso me recuerda, necesito ir a trabajar." Serenity levanto la vista y afirmo con la cabeza mientras el se marchaba.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro al momento en que el desaparecía, se recostó sobre el cuello del caballo. 'Genial', pero para si. 'Otra razón para que mi corazón me traicione'.

XxX

"Buena chica! Buena chica" Mina decía suavemente mientras Serenity lentamente quitaba su peso de la espalda de la yegua. Estaba parada a la par de la nerviosa yegua, con sus manos en la espalda del caballo. Lentamente ponía mas y mas presión hasta que se detenía por si sola. Habían estado haciendo este ejercicio por casi media hora, y el caballo aun se pone nervioso.

"Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Tendremos que venir mas tarde" Serenity dijo finalmente. Mina afirmo con la cabeza mientras trataba de suavizar el tono con el animal, su mano paseando por el cuello de Jasmine. Serenity tomo los dos cepillos. Ella y Mina comenzaron a contemplar al animal.

"Ha estado bien para ser su primera vez" Dijo Mina gentilmente.

"Lo se, estoy impresionada. Probablemente Ami esta disfrutando de su cabalgata. Me pregunto como estarán Rei y Lita con Safflower" Serenity dijo en voz alta, y Mina rió.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto.

Mina dirigió su mirada a la espalda del caballo para poder ver mejor a Serenity. "Aun no entiendo porque tu madre decidió nombrar a estos diez caballos como flores terrestres"

Serenity le sonrió a su amiga. "Mama piensa que las flores terrestres son las mas bellas creaciones, así que quiso nombrar a los caballos como ellas"

Mina aun seguía riendo. "Tiene sentido, pero ni siquiera se como estas plantas 'jasmine' y 'safflower' son, y ni me preguntes de las otras"

Serenity también sonrió. "Bueno, podrás verlas cuando vayamos a la Tierra." Dijo alegremente.

Mina frunció el ceño. "Aun lo aceptaras", dijo, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Serenity movió lentamente la cabeza en afirmación. "Si. Pero como lo prometí, y le diré a mama hasta que lo conozca y este segura que diré que si." Mina movió la cabeza en consentimiento. "Mina, ¿Puedo preguntarte que te estés en vez mía cuando ellos lleguen?" Serenity pregunto de repente.

Mina ni siquiera parecía sorprendida, puesto que se hacia pasar por Serenity cuando lo necesitaba. "Claro", fue todo lo que dijo, y las dos se quedaron en silencio. Serenity de repente oyó que Mina soltaba un gritito. "Quien esta allí!" grito.

Serenity volteo la cabeza para seguir la mirada de su amiga. Sonrió. "Ese es Darien. Es nuevo aquí", dijo mientras observaba como un chico con cabello oscuro entraba con un caballo. Miro de nuevo a su amiga que por el momento parecía un pez muerto, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

"¿Lo conoces?" dijo, sus ojos no dejaban de ver el objeto de su adoración.

Serenity rió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. "Compórtate Sailor Venus, el viene hacia acá" La boca de Mina se cerro pero aun seguía con la mirada perdida. Serenity volteo a ver de nuevo mientras oía que los pasos de Darien se hacían más fuertes.

El les sonrió. "Buenas tardes señoritas", dijo, su voz calmada y suave como el agua.

"Hola Darien ¿Cómo estas?" dijo Serenity alegremente. Mina solo logro mover un poco su mano, la que no tenia ocupada con el cepillo.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo esta Jasmine?" pregunto el.

Serenity volteo a ver a la yegua. "Esta bien. Creo que ha tenido suficiente por ahora. Vendré mas tarde para intentarlo de nuevo." Dijo, y con eso sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Darien. De nuevo tenia esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro!

Los ojos de el se movieron de ella a Mina. "No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes" dijo, "Mi nombre es Darien. ¿Puedo preguntar el suyo, señorita?" Serenity se sentía extraña sensación en el estomago, pero no dijo nada. Observo a Mina que parecía que agarraba de nuevo su compostura.

"Gusto en conocerte Darien. Soy Mina, Princesa de Venus y Senshi de la Princesa Serenity" dijo en un tono casual.

Darien perdió esa mirada casual, y en vez de eso tenia una de respeto y solemnidad. "Princesa, el honor es mío" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Mina rió. "No hay necesidad de eso. Solo Mina esta bien. No estamos en la corte"

Darien rió y se levanto. "Supongo que no. Creo que muchas de las cortesanas se quejarían por el olor" Dijo.

Mina rió aun más. "Tienes razón." Dijo, disfrutando del sonido de la voz de Darien mientras reía.

Darien se volteo a Serenity. "Tal vez te mire mas tarde Usagi" dijo, y luego volteo a ver a Mina e hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

Mina estaba parada mirando a la princesa con una extraña mirada. Al momento en que Darien ya no podía escucharla hablo. "¿Usagi? Pensé que era nuevo. ¿Por qué me trata a mi como realeza y a ti como a una mujer normal?" Pregunto.

"Gracias por recordármelo Mina. El, bueno… el no sabe que soy Serenity. Motoki le dijo que me llamaba 'Usagi' el primer día que nos conocimos. No quería que el supiera que soy la Princesa. Después de todo, el viene de la Tierra" Concluyo.

Mina solo la miraba. "Ok, tengo un par de preguntas para ti. Numero uno, ¿Cuándo se metió Motoki en esto? ¿Dónde se conocieron? Dos, ¿Cómo sabes que es de la Tierra? Y tres, ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste antes?" Serenity rió, aunque un poco nerviosa. Le dijo a Mina toda la historia de cómo ella y Darien se habían conocido, además que explico sus visitas a la taberna. Para el final de la historia ambas chicas estaban riendo.

"¿Quieres decir que realmente le preguntaste a Motoki que te enseñara a comportarte con los hombres? Me hiere que no hayas venido a preguntármelo Serenity, A mi! La personificación del amor!" Mina dijo entre risas.

"Lo siento tanto señorita!" Dijo Serenity también riéndose. Ambas chicas estuvieron allí por un rato más, antes de que empacaran sus cepillos en silencio y llevaran a Jasmine al establo, para pasar al siguiente caballo.


	15. Solo una leccion ¿Verdad?

Holis!

Aunque ahora mismo debería estar estudiando, creo que ustedes se merecen otro capitulito! Además que ya he olvidado como va esta historia :P

**Sailor angel7:** Yo sentí que el capitulo fue un poquito largo, aunque tal vez fue porque conteste bastantes reviews… pero me alegro que sigas leyéndome y pues espero que este cap te resulte mas interesante ;P

**Ginny Potter W:** jajaja, si, estuvo corto, pero que bien que te emocionaste por leerme de nuevo… eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir traduciendo… jajajaja… aunque algunas flojeras no se me quitan .

**Abda:** como te dije, los extraterrestres me secuestraron solo por un ratitin… jajajajaja… grax por seguir conmigo! Mucha suerte en tus pruebas! Muchos abrazos!

**Dainapotter:** jajajajaja… la paciencia es una virtud dicen por allí, ya llegara… no te preocupes… ah! Por cierto. No puedo contestarte la pregunta niña! Sorry… tendrás que esperar

Silene-Luna: jajajaja, si… nada interesante… pero vienen mas cosas lindas! Solo sigue leyendo… y no! por nada del mundo botaría la historia… es una de mis favoritas, y seria una tontería dejarla a medias… besitos!

**Capitulo 15 **

Ella lo había logrado. Había pasado más de una hora y media respondiendo las interrogantes de las otras Senshi, y aun estaba viva. Eran las 8:30 pm, mucho mas tarde de lo que ella hubiera querido, mientras se dirigía a los establos. Se suponía que los padres de las chicas llegarían al día siguiente, así que tenían bastantes preparaciones que hacer, y por lo tanto no la habían acompañado.

Serenity rió para si al recordar lo furiosa que se había puesto Rei cuando se había enterado de que ella ya conocía a Darien y no le había contado. Sabía que las chicas la molestarían sin fin por lo de las lecciones, y la peor parte era que ahora insistían en acompañarla cuando fuera a la taberna de Motoki. Para, como lo habían puesto ellas, 'también aprender a comportarse con los hombres'.

Llego a los establos y entro en ellos, abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Olió la esencia de los establos, disfrutando el olor a caballos. Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Jasmine, se paraba de vez en cuando para mirar a algunos caballos que asomaban sus cabezas para inspeccionar al nuevo visitante. Finalmente cruzo la esquina para ir hacia donde la yegua estaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que la puerta del puesto de Jasmine estaba abierta. Corrió rápidamente a uno de los puestos vacíos. Serenity estaba respirando entrecortadamente y se forzaba a si misma la calma, tal vez otro de los entrenadores la había sacado. Pero no había nadie que necesitaba sacarla a esta hora de la noche. Acelero su paso mientras comenzaba su búsqueda en los establos.

Hasta que no vio a Jasmine en medio del campo de prueba se relajo. La yegua estaba siendo guiada en la luz por Darien. Solo habían algunas antorchas iluminando su camino, así que Serenity se quedo escondida en las sombras por uno momento, observando, sin realmente saber porque. Se maravillo por la gracia con la que el corría a la par del caballo, hasta su cabello parecía saltar con gracia y volver a su lugar alrededor de su rostro. Sus suaves pasos lo hacían ver flotar como el agua a la par de la blanca criatura. Ella observaba como el animaba a la yegua a levantar sus patas mientras trotaba, y esta se quejaba, tanto como que si los dos realmente estuvieran hablando. El aumento su paso, y Jasmine respondía casi con placer.

Serenity observaba como su atractivo rostro sonreía, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de alegría. Miraba como lentamente soltaba la soga. Jasmine no se daba cuenta, si el se detenía y si apresuraba el paso. Serenity observaba con absoluta fascinación. Eventualmente los dos aminoraron el paso a una caminata suave. Ella observo mientras Jasmine daba un pequeño relincho, y vio a Darien detenerse, casi como si la hubiera escuchado. Serenity sintió que su corazón saltaba hacia su garganta mientras que observaba como sus ojos se movían de verse los pies, a las sombras que la protegían a ella. Sintió que cada nervio de su cuerpo le decía que corriera y huyera, pero no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran. Y aun así, lo observaba.

"¿Usagi?" Pregunto el sin certeza alguna. Serenity estaba segura de que no encontraría su voz, y se sorprendió un poco cuando no solo pudo encontrarla sino que tuvo la fuerza para salir de la oscuridad.

"Si, soy yo. Perdón por estarte viendo, pero no quería molestarte" Estaba segura que podía oír el latido de su corazón mientras caminaba hacia el anillo de entrenamiento y se recostaba en uno de los barandales. Para el tal vez solo se veía como una pose casual. Poco sabía el que ella solo lo estaba haciendo para mantener sus rodillas firmes. Gruño involuntariamente puesto que allí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Esta bien. ¿Cuándo tiempo tienes de estar allí parada?" Le pregunto.

Serenity subió los hombros. "No mucho" respondió. Sus ojos brillaron con algún pensamiento desconocido oculto.

Poco sabía Serenity que su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de ella.

"Quería llevar a Jasmine para que hiciera algo de ejercicio antes de que vinieras. Pensé que vendrías mas temprano, pero el Jefe dijo que no habías regresado cuando habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo, así que me quede…" Dejo que esta última palabra se quedara en el aire. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "¿Dónde esta Mina?" Le pregunto el.

Serenity sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el estomago. "Ella y las otras Senshi se quedaron en el palacio. Tienen que prepararse para la llegada de sus padres el día de mañana"

El movió la cabeza en afirmación, su sonrisa de satisfacción volviéndola loca. "Maravilloso" dijo.

Ella le envió una mirada de sospecha. "¿Por qué es maravilloso?" le pregunto directamente.

El rió disimuladamente. "Podemos continuar con las lecciones" dijo en un tono normal.

Ella solo movió los ojos. "No vine aquí para tener lecciones. Vine para entrenar a Jasmine" respondió como que si fuera obvio. El levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras le hacia señas de que se acercara. Ella se quejo y camino hacia los dos, que estaban observando cada movimiento que hacia. Al momento en que los alcanzo, Darien le dio la soga. Troto hacia una de las orillas del campo de entrenamiento, opuesto al lugar en donde Serenity había entrado y donde había preparado un taburete. Lo tomo y lo coloco a la par de Jasmine, luego llevo la cuerda lejos de Serenity una vez más.

"Adelante, yo la mantendré quieta" dijo el gentilmente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de Jasmine. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza y camino hacia el taburete. Se paro en el y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la yegua, dándole un masaje para acostumbrarla a la presión que tendría que soportar. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a poner más y más peso en la espalda de Jasmine.

Jasmine estornudo un poco en confusión, pero se calmo un poco por la suave voz de Darien. "Cálmate corazón, cálmate. Ella no te hará daño" murmuraba. Serenity solo movió los ojos un poco. Por supuesto que no la iba a lastimar. Aumento la presión hasta que se estaba sosteniendo sobre la espalda de la yegua. Luego lentamente descendió. Jasmine estaba tan calmada como Serenity nunca la había visto, escuchando la voz de Darien. Serenity seguía dándole masajes, pero esta vez cuando comenzó a poner presión también comenzó a recostarse con su estomago sobre el caballo. Eventualmente estaba completamente acostada en la espalda de la yegua. Jasmine intentaba voltear la cabeza para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero Darien mantenía su atención hacia el. Luego, sin aviso, comenzó a caminarla.

Serenity se había puesto rígida. Sabía que Jasmine había sentido su tensión puesto que había dudado en hacer el siguiente paso y sus orejas se hicieron para atrás.

"Cálmate" dijo Darien, mas para Serenity que para el caballo.

"Deberías haberme avisado que comenzarías a caminar con ella" Dijo Serenity lo mas calmado que pudo, para no hacer que Jasmine se pusiera aun mas nerviosa. Ella oyó que Darien rió.

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión?" le pregunto, manteniendo su voz tan gentil como podía. Serenity suspiro y dejo que sus músculos se relajaran. Sus piernas comenzaban a estar un poco lastimadas cuando Jasmine finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Darien dio una vuelta completa por el centro de práctica antes de llegar de nuevo a donde se encontraba el taburete. Serenity lo alcanzo con el pie y se levanto, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio puesto que Jasmine lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Lo esta haciendo bien" le dijo mientras se bajaba del taburete y caminaba hacia el rostro de la yegua.

Darien estaba observando intensamente los ojos ámbar del caballo. "Hazlo de nuevo" dijo.

Serenity se detuvo. "¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¿Deberíamos esperar un rato mas no lo crees?"

"Hazlo de nuevo Usagi. Súbete en ella. Esta bien" dijo otra vez, sin quitar la mirada del caballo. Serenity quería discutir, pero no quería que el caballo comenzara a sentir tensión de nuevo, así que hizo lo que el le decía. Esta vez Darien camino con el caballo un poco más rápido. Jasmine no estuvo tensa por mucho tiempo. Cuando regresaron de nuevo al taburete, Serenity se bajo de la espalda de la yegua. Jasmine parecía tan fresa como un pepino. (N/A: ni me pregunten porque la autora hizo esta comparación, pero es chistosa no?)

"Estoy impresionada. La mayoría de nuestros caballos se ponen algo ansiosos cuando hacemos esto, por lo mismo practicamos con muy poco al principio." Dijo ella, sin molestarse en bajar del taburete. Darien aun tenia la vista fija en los ojos del caballo, casi como si la tuviera en alguna trance.

"Súbete de nuevo Usagi, como un jinete" le dio instrucciones gentilmente. Serenity se le quedo viendo por un momento. En la pausa Darien rompió la conexión con Jasmine por un segundo y volteo a ver a Serenity, la comisura de sus labios hicieron un pequeño movimiento. "¿Estas asustada?" le pregunto molestándola.

Serenity cruzo sus brazos. "No estoy asustada. No quiero presionarla mucho"

Darien sonrió abiertamente mientras volvía la mirada a Jasmine. "No te preocupes, aun esta bien" dijo suavemente. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que no quería, Serenity le creyó. Llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de Jasmine y se levanto. El caballo ni siquiera parpadeo, por lo menos no hasta que Serenity movió lentamente su pierna para pasarla al otro lado de la espalda y comenzó a bajar lentamente para sentarse. Apretó los dientes, y oyó que Darien le hablaba al confundido animal. Termino de sentarse y lo hizo sin moverse tanto, dejando que el caballo se ajustara. Luego de unos momentos, Darien comenzó a caminar alrededor. Iban por la mitad del camino cuando Jasmine comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Darien trato de calmarla, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Suspiro y volteo a ver a Serenity. "Esta bien, ahora si ha tenido suficiente" dijo calmadamente. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. Jasmine pareció relajarse al momento en que oyó a Darien decir estas palabras. Coloco la cuerda alrededor de la barandilla que estaba a la par y camino hacia Serenity que empezaba a levantarse. Sintió las manos de el en su cintura mientras la cargaba. Quito su pierna de la espalda de Jasmine, cuidadosamente para no molestarla, y estaba realmente agradecida de que Darien la estaba sosteniendo. Se dejo cae y aterrizo suavemente con su espalda sobre el pecho de Darien. Sus manos aun estaban sobre sus caderas mientras se alejaba de la yegua.

"Es un caballo maravilloso" oyó ella que el murmuro mientras quitaba sus manos de sus caderas, un poco mas despacio de lo normal. Serenity se volteo para verlo. El bajo su mirada para verla mientras se daba la vuelta. "Lo hiciste bien" dijo.

Normalmente Serenity le hubiera pegado, por atreverse a hablarle como si fuera un perro, pero el tono de su voz no quería decir eso. Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho y en sus oídos, mientras se recostaba lentamente a un lado de Jasmine. La yegua parecía no darse cuenta, puesto que había encontrado un poco de pasto y felizmente lo estaba masticando.

"Es un caballo hermoso, ¿No lo crees?" Le pregunto Serenity, un poco temblorosa e insegura. No podía pensar en algo más que decir. Su mente estaba en blanco. Quería empujarlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca la hacia sentir… segura.

La mirada de él no dejo de estar sobre ella ni por un segundo. "No tan hermosa como…" se detuvo a si mismo, una mirada de confusión paso por sus ojos. Serenity sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Quería que él terminara lo que estaba diciendo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustado de adonde los llevaría. Los ojos de él parecían la misma oscuridad, las antorchas creando sombras sobre su silueta. Ella podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de el mientras daba un paso hacia ella, creando contacto con la pequeña forma.

"¿Si…?" le dijo ella con un suave susurro, sorprendida de su propia voz.

"Tan hermosa como…" la voz de el sonaba tierna y suave. Ella noto que sus manos estaban puestas de nuevo sobre sus caderas, y no podía recordar en que momento el las había puesto allí. Sentía que el se estaba acercando, sus ojos buscando los de ella, casi como pidiéndole permiso para acercarse mas. Ella intentaba dejarlo, pero esto era demasiado nuevo, demasiado rápido.

"Darien" susurro ella temblorosa.

"¿Si?" le pregunto el, colocándose un poco mas cerca de su rostro. Ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras observaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, haciendo que su rostro se viera más masculino, pero a la vez suave. Ella levanto las manos con un poco de duda para quitarle el cabello del rostro, pero dejo la mano en el aire. Sin dejarla ser tímida, el gentilmente tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su rostro, besando tiernamente su palma y colocándola sobre su mejilla.

"Estoy asustada" le susurro ella suavemente, dejando que el apenas la oyera. Ella sintió que el temblaba un poco por el contacto.

"Yo también lo estoy" sus palabras eran tristes, casi pidiéndole, pidiéndole que comprendiera. La voz de Serenity quedo atrapada en su garganta mientras respiraba temblorosa. El llevo su mano hacia el rostro de ella y paso su pulgar por el mentón, hasta su boca y luego a su cuello. Su cabello estaba recogido de nuevo, así que el no trato de pasar sus dedos a través de ellos. Serenity sintió escalofríos por toda su espalda. La otra mano de Darien comenzó a moverse de sus caderas hacia su espalda baja. El llevo su pulgar de nuevo hacia su boca y mentón y le levanto el rostro hacia el. La mano de ella comenzó a moverse hacia su cabello, como o porque ella no lo sabia, pero no le importaba. El sintió que la otra mano de ella se colocaba sobre su antebrazo. El se agacho un poco, custodiado cercanamente por su propio miedo de lo desconocido. El aumento la presión de su mano en la espalda de ella, y llevo su pulgar hacia el labio inferior de Serenity.

Los ojos de ella lo observaron, brillando a la vez con inocencia y reservación. El estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre el rostro, aliento a manzana que el había comido antes. El rostro de Darien tenía una expresión de dolor, como si estuviera batallando contra el mismo para controlarse, y tratando de pelar para obtener el control y solo dejarse llevar por el deseo. Ella regreso la mano hacia su rostro, y el pudo sentir sus manos temblando. Esto le dio la respuesta. Se agacho hacia delante, llevando la mano que había estado sobre su mentón para descansar sobre un lado del caballo, su otro brazo aun alrededor de su cintura. Serenity podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de deseo y miedo. Cuando comenzó a pensar que el mundo se había parado… comenzó a moverse! Serenity sintió que se iba para atrás, solo para ser atrapada en medio del aire por los fuertes brazos de Darien. La expresión de shock hizo que el quisiera reírse, pero se aguanto.

Ella levanto la vista hacia el, sus ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Qué-que acaba de pasar?" le dijo, aun atrapada en los brazos que el hombre enfrente de ella había colocado.

La comisura de sus labios se movió. "Me imagino que Jasmine decidió que no quería ser usada como una pared" dijo el. La mirada en el rostro de ella era demasiado, y comenzó a reír. Ella parpadeo un par de veces en sorpresa y la risa de él aumento. La ayudo a levantarse, mientras ella comenzaba a reírse también. El sostuvo su pesor en la barandilla y ella se agarro el estomago. Jasmine dio un pequeño relincho, que causo que los dos rieran aun mas.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a calmarse. Darien camino hacia Jasmine y tomo la soga para llevarla hacia la puerta. Serenity lo siguió, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy" dijo el.

Serenity rió. "No creo que Jasmine no estuviera nerviosa por oírnos reír" le respondió.

Ella la observo y levanto una ceja. "No estaba hablando de Jasmine. Estaba hablando de nuestra lección"

Serenity rió de nuevo. "¿Así que era otra de nuestras lecciones?" le pregunto, mientras se acercaban a la oscuridad, llevando a Jasmine hacia su puesto.

"Por supuesto" dijo el, mientras se maldecía a si mismo por hacer ese tonto comentario, cuando sabia que era todo lo contrario.

El oyó que Serenity se reía un poco más. "Bueno, creo que debo irme. Quiero dormirme temprano el día de hoy" dijo en una rara voz cantada. El afirmo con la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que ella no podría distinguirlo muy bien, le dijo que estaba bien.

"Duerme bien" le dijo el mientras llegaba junto con Jasmine hasta el puesto y Serenity se abrió camino hacia la puerta principal. En la oscuridad, el ni siquiera noto que dos pequeños caminos de plata se dibujaban encima de las mejillas de la Princesa. _Debí haber sabido que no era algo real. Solo fue una lección para el, _pensó ella mientras alcanzaba la puerta, llevándose las manos al estomago. _Solo una lección._

Darien observo que la figura desaparecía por la esquina, luego dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco su cabeza sobre un lado del caballo donde la había pellizcado.

"Lo siento Jasmine" murmuro. "Casi lo pierdo. Era la única manera para distraerla. Gracias" Jasmine bajo la cabeza como aceptando las disculpas. El finalmente la llevo hasta su lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos.


	16. Su confundido corazón

Hola!

Perdí uno de mis exámenes y tengo que repetirlo de nuevo… y todo por culpa de ese… ese que ni quiero nombrar! Se los juro… no tenia tantas malas como para perderlo… pero ni modo, así es esto no? En vez de estudiar, estar traduciendo fics… pues era de esperarse… jejejejej

Espero que ustedes estén bien… Me siento muy feliz porque siguen leyendo la historia… aunque si me gustaría que si pueden leer solo mi traducción pues mejor… se que algunos de ustedes hablan ingles, pero siento que al leer la historia original pues ya no le encontraran tanta gracia a la traducción… es solo algo que me gustaría, no los estoy obligando a nada ok… se que es difícil, pues con lo curiosa que yo puedo ser haría lo mismo :)

Cuídense mucho…

**Liz Kraft:** Si… estoy de acuerdo, es un tonto y mucho más. Decirle eso a una chica? Como que si no supiera lo sentimentales que podemos ser. Gracias por tu oferta… pero por ahora estoy bien :), tal vez otro día cuando los extraterrestres me secuestren de nuevo, jejejej

**Sailor angel7:** me parece genial que te haya gustado, porque los anteriores no habían sido tan agradables para ti no? Seguro que si habrán escenas románticas! Grax por seguir leyendo niña! Cuídate mucho.

**Dainapotter:** jajajaja, sorry por no responderte, pero nena! Haces preguntas que en realidad no deberían de preguntarse jajajajaj… Que fue lo que perdiste?

**Lucy:** que bien que te gustaron… y si, son celos esos pequeños cosquilleos que siente en el estomago… aunque también podría ser amor no? jajajaja… besitos! Y grax por leerme! Sabes, deberías crearte una cuenta, puedes tener tus fics favoritos allí, y además alertas de los fics cuando suben nuevos capítulos!... vale la pena… y además, puedes empezar a escribir tu también…

**Ginny Potter W:** Si… nada como el español, aunque a veces, algunos sentimientos o acciones se expresan mejor en ingles… Espero que pronto termines un capitulo mas de tu fic!... y aprender ingles es súper importante… ahora estoy pensando en tomar clases de francés, italiano o japonés, porque el alemán no me llama mucho la atención… besos!

**Saori Luna:** jajajaja… aguántate la tentación! Si si si? Intentare ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar… jejeje, esta bien… con que sigas leyendo la historia es mas que suficiente! Gracias por los éxitos, y ahora los necesito mas en el examen de recuperación… :(

**Abda:** jajajaja, si! Odio como le dijo que eran solo lecciones… hombres! No saben como pueden dañar sus palabras… jajaja, el mundo tampoco seria lo mismo sin vos! Grax por seguir conmigo en esta traducción! Cuídate mucho y suerte en todo! Besos!

**Starligt:** jajajajaja… mmm no recuerdo mucho si se arma un lío o no, jajajaja, es que no tengo buena memoria, estarlo traduciendo se me hace como volverlo a leer. Porque se mando al saludar formalmente a Mina, eso no lo entendí, jajajajajaj Suerte a ti también! Cuídate mucho.

**Capitulo 16**

Eran casi las 10:30 p.m. cuando cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la salida. Los guardias le sonrieron y los saludaron al pasar. El sonrió de regreso, aunque no era exactamente una sonrisa genuina. Camino hacia la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_No lo entiendo. Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy atraído hacia esta mujer? La Reina y el Rey estarían furiosos si se enteraran. Estoy aquí para un propósito diferente, para descubrir más acerca de la princesa._

Pasos sus dedos por entre su cabello. _¿Por qué no la bese entonces? Claramente hubiera sido solo una parte de la lección. De todos modos ella… ella no estaría interesada en mi si no fuera por eso._

Apresuro su paso un poco más. _Ella probablemente estaría mortificada si la hubiera tratado de besar con algún sentimiento real, no solo como una herramienta de aprendizaje. Maldición, es que ella es demasiado inocente!_

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. _Eso es, por eso no puedo besarla. Tal vez también es por eso que me estoy ena… _corto la palabra rápidamente. _No, ni siquiera puedo decir eso. Es una chica linda, nada más._

Dejo que su cuerpo temblara. _Una chica linda que ni siquiera se imagina que casi me enamoro de ella._

Darien levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, hacia la Tierra. El sabía que Malachite lo contactaría pronto para llevarle noticias a la familia real de la Tierra. La verdad era que no tenía mucho que reportar. Ni siquiera había visto a la princesa. Sin embargo, aun podía sentir el contacto de las caderas de Usagi en sus palmas, las palmas de ella gentilmente había colocado sobre su rostro, el olor intoxicante de su cabello, la mirada de confianza en sus ojos, sabiendo que el no la obligaría a nada que no quisiera. Esa mirada que hizo que pellizcara a la pobre Jasmine.

Sonrió para si al pensar en esto. _No puedo creer que estaba realmente asustado de acercarme tanto… que tal vez la lastimaría. _Movió la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos. Necesitaba vacías su cabeza. Y sin embargo, la memoria de esas manos delicadas no lo estaba ayudando.

Le tomo muy poco tiempo llegar a la taberna de Motoki. Entro en la calida habitación, sorprendido de ver lo vacío que estaba. Solo unos cuantos grupos estaban sentados en las mesas, bebiendo, hablando y comiendo. Vio a Naru hablando con una familia en una de las mesas, y ella lo saludo al momento de verlo. El le sonrió antes de que ella siguiera con la conversación que estaba teniendo con la mujer del grupo.

Darien se acerco al bar en donde estaba Motoki llenando unos papeles. "¿Por qué la mirada de melancolía mi amigo?" Le pregunto Motoki al momento en que Darien se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

"No es nada" Murmuro Darien

Motoki sonrió y saco un vaso de debajo del mostrador, llenándola con cidra caliente. "Por alguna razón, no te creo" dijo mientras le extendía el brebaje humeante. Darien inclino su cabeza para dar las gracias. Se tomo la mitad antes de colocar el vaso en el mostrador y fijar su mirada sus líquidos pensamientos. Motoki se agacho un poco sobre el mostrador. "¿Tuviste un día duro en el palacio?"

Darien negó con la cabeza, luego hizo una pausa, e hizo un movimiento de afirmación. "Me imagino que puedo decir eso" dijo.

Motoki hizo un movimiento de aprobación. "¿Te están gustando los establos?" le pregunto.

Darien solo levanto los hombros y levanto la vista hacia Motoki, intentando que su rostro se viera un poco mas alegre. "La verdad es que los estoy disfrutando. Los otros que trabajan allí son buenas personas, y el Jefe de los Establos se mira igual"

Motoki movió la cabeza en aceptación. "El es maravilloso. Usagi habla muy bien de el" dijo Motoki. Al momento en decir el nombre 'Usagi', sin embargo, Motoki noto un repentino cambio de en la postura del hombre. Darien parecía haber bajado los hombros un poco, sus ojos se volvieron hacia abajo y agarro el vaso un poco mas fuerte. Sin embargo levanto la vista casi inmediatamente e intento tener un tono alegre.

"Hoy conocí a una de las Senshi. Mina, la princesa de Venus" dijo, tratando de llevar la conversación lejos del objeto de sus pensamientos.

Motoki afirmo lentamente, notando el cambio de tema. "Ahhh si. Mina. Es una persona maravillosa" dijo.

Darien también afirmo con la cabeza. "Parece muy amable" dijo

Motoki sonrió. "Lo es. Tiene un corazón de oro. Ella y Usa-uh-la Princesa son muy cercanas. Son primas" dijo con una gran sonrisa, y noto la chispa de interés en los ojos de Darien.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan cercanas?" le pregunto.

Motoki subió los hombros. "El hermano de la Reina es el papa de Mina. Lo que si se es que las dos chicas se parecen bastante" Darien ahora estaba sentado sin moverse, escuchando las palabras de Motoki. "Ambas son amables, aunque Serenity es mas bromista que Mina. También un poco mas pequeña de estatura." Dijo Motoki y rió con esta última afirmación. "Todas las Senshi son mas altas que Serenity. Ella lo odia. Por alguna razón no puede aceptar ser la mas bajita de todas."

"¿De que tamaño es? Lo que dices la hace ver como un enano" Le pregunto Darien.

Motoki dudo por un momento. "Ella, bueno… creo que podrías decir que es de la estatura de Usagi" Darien perdió su atención otra vez a la mención de Usagi. Motoki rápidamente continúo. "No hay nada inusual acerca de Serenity, aparte claro de que es increíblemente hermosa." Pudo jurar que los labios de Darien se movieron por un instante, casi sonriendo.

"¿De verdad?" Le pregunto Darien molestando. "Eso crees ¿No?"

Motoki sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. "Bueno, uh, si. No es que tenga sentimientos por ella, pero si, es hermosa. Nadie puede negarlo, ni siquiera su hermano. Ok, el lo negaría, pero solo molestando"

Darien rió. "¿Cómo es ella?" le pregunto.

Motoki suspiro. "Es difícil describirla, tienes que conocerla. Es única" Darien ahora tenia una expresión de confusión en su rostro, pero no pregunto algo mas. Vio que Motoki levanto la vista cuando una puerta se cerro.

"Ese fue el ultimo" Naru le dijo desde el otro lado de la taberna ahora vacía. "¿Quieres que cierre la puerta cuando me vaya?"

Motoki afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, gracias Naru. Buenas noches" le dijo.

"Claro, gracias Motoki, a ti también. Buenas noches Darien" la chica de cabello rojo dijo. Darien afirmo con la cabeza mientras ella salía, dejando detrás solo el suave sonido de una llave dando vuelta. Motoki se enderezo y comenzó a secar unos cuantos vasos y tazas que estaban en el mostrador, y comenzó a ponerlos debajo.

Estaba determinado a encontrar lo que estaba molestando a Darien, y tenia una muy buena idea para comenzar. "Así que, ahora que estas trabajando en el palacio, ¿Te has encontrado con Usagi?" El sabía que había dado en el blanco, porque Darien tomo la pose reservada de nuevo.

"La he visto un par de veces" dijo, sin ofrecerse como voluntaria para dar mas información.

"¿Y?" le pregunto Motoki

"¿Y que?"

"¿De que hablaron?"

Darien suspiro. "Caballos. La encontré a ella y a Mina en la mañana, y a ella sola en la tarde cuando estábamos entrenando a uno de los caballos. Oh, y hoy en la noche"

Motoki seco otra taza. "¿Y cual es el problema?" le pregunto.

Darien le envió una mirada exasperada. "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un problema?" le pregunto.

Motoki subió los hombros. "Cada vez que la menciono, luces depresivo"

Darien bajo la vista hacia su taza. "Motoki, no hay nada que decir. He continuado con las lecciones, ella ha estado aprendiendo, no hay nada mas que eso" le dijo.

Motoki paro de secar tasas. "Bueno, no me habías dicho eso antes. ¿Cómo es que han continuado con las lecciones?" le pregunto, una pizca de risa podía oírse en su voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Darien hablara. "La he estado ayudando a sentirse cómoda con los hombres, como lo hacíamos aquí. Esta mejorando, aunque sigue sin estar cómoda en contacto mas cercano" Levanto la vista y noto con un poco de diversión la mirada de horror en la cara de Motoki.

"Contacto cercano…¿Qué le has estado enseñando?" Le grito Motoki.

Darien casi reía. "Relájate Motoki, no le he puesto las manos encima de una manera inapropiada"

Motoki se relajo visiblemente. "Entonces porque…" comenzó, pero Darien lo interrumpió.

"Motoki, dije que no había nada mas" dijo Darien calmadamente. Motoki cerró la boca, aunque sin ninguna intención de detener la interrogación. Darien, sin embargo, no quería mas preguntas. Se termino rápidamente la cidra y se levanto, tomando la tasa en la dirección de la cocina. Regreso unos momentos depuse con la tasa limpia.

"Gracias por la cidra Motoki. Debo irme a la cama. Un gran día el de mañana, puesto que personas de la realeza llegaran desde sus planetas" Motoki estuvo tentado en detenerlo pero decidió que era mejor si no. Podía continuar con el interrogatorio cuando Darien estuviera con mejor humor.

Darien subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, cayo sobre su cama, y trato dormir. Pero el sueño no le bajaba rápidamente, y cuando lo hacia, estaba lleno de sueños de cierta diosa rubia. Lo bueno para el, era que no había dormido muy bien.


	17. Motoki al rescate

Hola!

Sorry again porque los abandone de nuevo. Tuve vacaciones y pues no podía andar con la laptop por todos lados. Además que las vacaciones son sagradas y a disfrutar se ha dicho!

Este capitulo igual es algo corto, cada vez nos acercamos mas y mas al final…

Pronto llegare a mi review numero 100! Y eso me emociona muchisisisismo!

Grax a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia….

No actualizare sino a la próxima semanita ok?

Besitos!

No se si les había contado pero en mi examen me fue re bien! Pase la clase!

**Saori-luna: **me alegro tanto de que la historia te parezca tan interesante que te mueras de la curiosidad y realmente aprecio el que te aguantes, jejejeje. En el examen me fue bien grax por preocuparte! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Abda:** jejejej, me alegro que me hayas dejado un review! Y no hay problema porque sea pequeño, la cosa es que sigues conmigo!

**Ginny Potter Weasley: **jajajajajajaja, si… pero no actualice por varios días así que espero que hayas avanzado en tu historia eh!... y pues grax por lo del examen, como dije me fue bien, jejejej… y si, hay gente injusta pero creo que todo lo paga uno en su momento.

**Anjaly:** A mi también me gusta Harry Potter, fue mi súper trauma, aunque bueno, ahora lo he dejado un poquito a un lado… Sailor Moon también es mi serie favorita, no hay comparación… y que bueno que leíste la historia… Seria genial que te registraras para poder tener mas opción… se que parezco publicidad de fanfiction pero la verdad vale la pena! Grax por leerme! Por cierto, me gusta tu nombre ).

**Sailor angel7:** jejejej si! Es emocionante, hasta yo estoy emocionada de traducir jejejeje… grax por seguir leyendo!

**Daianapotter:** Motoki y Andrew son la misma persona, solo que use su nombre japonés… nn'. Si tan solo tuviese poderes como los de Harry haría muchas travesuras, así que hay que dar gracias que no los tengo jejejeje… y pues me tuve que poner a estudiar, pero ya ves, salí y hay fic para rato!

**Sileneluna:** jejejeje… pues si, pero ahora si me tarde un poquito mas en actualizar… grax por seguir leyendo!

**Starligt:** claro que no! desistir no esta en mi vocabulario! Y pues si! Imagínate cuando se entere… si es que se llega a enterar jejejeje… besitos!

**Lucy:** pues la curiosidad mato al gato, pero si no sos curiosa como que no aprendes no es cierto? Y grax por leer y me encanta saber que te gusta el fic! Jejejej…

**Atenea:** Grax! Pues aquí esta la actualización… tu esperaste menos que las demás jejejeje.. .besitos! y grax again por leerme.

**Capitulo 17 **

Serenity caminaba por toda su habitación, cada músculo, nervio y fibra de su ser estaban al borde. Había estado los dos últimos días muy estresada, como todas las mañanas no podía calmarse. Las cosas habían finalmente comenzado a calmarse con la llegara de todos los padres (temblaba al recordar todos los abrazos, besos y mejillas pellizcadas… honestamente algunas personas olvidaban la edad que tenia!) Quería ver a Jasmine al igual que a… no, solo a Jasmine, se corregía a si misma. No 'al igual que a'. Sin embargo, Selenity había arreglado que la costurera llegara esa tarde para confeccionarle unos nuevos vestidos, y no podía salir hasta que no estuviera todo terminado.

Oyó que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta y casi se sale de su cuerpo. "A-adelante" dijo algo intranquila.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Ami se apareció. "¿Te molesto?" le pregunto gentilmente.

Serenity negó con la cabeza. "No, por favor, pasa. Necesito algo en que ocuparme en este momento"

La cara de Ami se ilumino con una sonrisa y entro. Serenity noto que estaba jalando a un brazo detrás de ella, y se sorprendió un poco de ver a Motoki con ella. "Motoki ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto, feliz de ver a su amigo.

El sonrió mientras la abrazaba como un oso y la levantaba del suelo. "Solo vine a ver como estabas, puesto que no has ido a la taberna por un buen tiempo" le dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo de nuevo, feliz de verla sonreír.

"Lo siento, todo ha estado loco por aquí en los últimos días. No he podido salir para nada" le dijo.

Ami rió. "Es cierto. Nadie de nosotros ha salido. Creo que Lita se esta poniendo algo impaciente de no poder seguir con su rutina acostumbrada de entrenamiento, y Rei esta escalando las paredes puesto que no ha podido ver a todos los chicos lindos del establo"

Motoki rió, al igual que Serenity, pero el noto que ella tenia una mirada de tristeza. "Bueno, esperemos que las cosas bajen de ritmo en los próximos días" le dijo.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, debería. No mucho, pero algo es algo" dijo, sabiendo que sus palabras tal vez no eran ciertas. Decidió cambiar el tema. "¿Qué has hecho Motoki?" le pregunto.

Motoki solo subió los hombros. "Nada en realidad. He estado trabajando, pero solo eso" dijo sin querer decir mas. Serenity se sentó en el sofá y le hizo señas a el y a Ami para que también tomaran asiento. Motoki lo acepto, pero Ami solo negó con la cabeza.

"Necesito ir a buscar un libro en la biblioteca. Solo traje a Motoki aquí para que fuera interrogado una docena de veces. Regresare en un momento" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza mientras dirigía su atención de nuevo a Motoki. "Ami y las chicas me dijeron que has estado un poco estresada estos últimos días" le dijo un poco directo.

Serenity lo observo con una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó, su tono de voz alto la traiciono. El le levanto una ceja. Ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. "No lo se. Supongo que son los nervios, eso es todo" dijo, esperando que el no preguntara por mas detalles.

El tenía una mirada muy calmada, una que decía que el sabia mas de lo que mostraba, pero que no preguntaría. En vez de eso, simplemente empezó a hablar de alguien más. "Bueno, ¿Podrías explicarme porque Darien también ha estado muy estresado? ¿El mismo numero de días que tu?"

Serenity lo miro desconcertada, no sabia que decir. Finalmente encontró su voz. "¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? ¿No le deberías preguntar eso a el? No lo he visto por dos días y medio!"

Motoki suspiró. "Lo se, es el tiempo que el ha estado estresado. Cada vez que menciono tu nombre se queda callado y no me habla de ti, además que se pone a la defensiva"

Serenity se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego su mirada se enfrió. "Te puedo asegurar Motoki, que ninguno de los sentimientos que Darien esta sintiendo ahora han sido causa mía" dijo.

El la miro curiosamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No lo has visto en tres días recuerdas?"

"Dos días y medio" dijo ella rápidamente. Serenity se mordió la lengua por su comentario y observo como la cara de Motoki cambio de sorpresa a una mirada de que se dio cuenta de algo.

"Lo siento, mi error" dijo el lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Serenity podía sentir como su temperatura estaba subiendo y como se ponía cada vez mas incomoda. No había realmente admitido ante Motoki que llevaba la cuenta de cuantos días no había visto a Darien, ¿O si? _Por lo menos no le dije que han sido dos días, 16 horas, y 25 minutos, _pensó.

Serenity le sonrió a Motoki. "No hay problema, no es como que si estuviéramos contando el tiempo!" Motoki levanto una ceja. Serenity se movió incomoda en su asiento. "Así que, ¿Estarás ocupada la semana que viene? La ultima vez que iba para allá Naru me paro y me dijo que estarías muy ocupado por unos días"

Motoki afirmo con la cabeza. "En realidad, vine aquí para invitarte a que fueras con las chicas mañana a la taberna, en la noche. Después de todo, en una semana no tendrás tiempo para mí, por lo menos no en una manera informal. Quiero hacer una pequeña fiesta"

Los ojos de Serenity brillaron de emoción. "Eso seria grandioso. Mañana en la noche estará bien. Le diré a las chicas" dijo.

Motoki rió. "No hay necesidad, ya lo hice" dijo. Serenity dejo escapar un gritito de alegría. "Naru también estará allí al igual que otras personas que conoces de la ciudad. Empezara a las 9:30, así podrás escaparte de aquí" concluyo el.

Ella movía su cabeza con alegría. "Ten por seguro que estaré allí" dijo. Alguien toco suavemente a la puerta. "Adelante!" dijo Serenity. La puerta se abrió y la costurera entro, sin embargo se paso en la entrada.

"Oh, lo siento su Alteza, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada" dijo alegremente.

Ambos le sonrieron. "Ya me iba" Motoki le dijo, y luego fijo su vista de nuevo en Serenity. "Tengo que regresar a la taberna, le prometí a Naru que no me iría por mucho tiempo" Serenity hizo una mueca de afirmación lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salio por la puerta. Luego de hacerle una reverencia a la costurera y enviándole una ultima sonrisa a Serenity, se fue.

La costurera observo a la Princesa que estaba sentada. "¿Llamo a mis chicas?" le pregunto. Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas en su rostro y se levando, preparándose mentalmente para la ocasión.

XxXxX

Motoki salio del palacio y se dirigió directamente a los establos. No venia al palacio muy seguido, por lo que se perdió una o dos veces, pero finalmente encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

La constricción estaba llena, con gente llevando y entrando caballos desde el campo de entrenamiento, los lugares para lavarlos, y los establos en si. Camino por casi diez minutos antes de que finalmente se encontrara con quien quería. Darien estaba parado a la par de un caballo blanco, hablando con el Jefe de los caballos. Motoki se acerco a ellos y fue saludado con dos grandes sonrisas.

"Motoki, tanto tiempo!" Exclamo el Jefe. Motoki le agarro la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y lo saludo mientras que el Jefe le daba palmadas en la espalda. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Motoki sonrió abiertamente. "He estado bien"

"¿Qué te trae por los establos? Serenity no esta aquí" Pregunto el Jefe de los Caballos. Motoki trago saliva a la mención del nombre de Serenity, y noto una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Darien.

"Yo-uh-no estoy buscándola. Vine a buscar a Darien" Comenzaba a rezar para que Darien no le preguntara nada por los próximos diez años.

"Ya he terminado con el, así que es todo tuyo" le dijo el Jefe, y con una ultima sonrisa y una ultima palmada se fue.

Motoki observó a Darien. Antes de que este pudiera preguntar algo, Motoki empezó a hablar. "Así que, ummm, ¿Quién es este?" le pregunto, colocando una mano gentilmente sobre el caballo.

Darien miro al animal con cariño. "Esta es Jasmine. El Jefe me puso a cargo de su entrenamiento puesto que parece estar cómoda conmigo."

Motoki afirmo con la cabeza, dejando su mano cobre el pecho del caballo. "Es una belleza. Un fino caballo" Motoki dijo algo tembloroso. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico por la mira de Darien, una mirada que decía que lo iba a matar si no le respondía el porque tendría que estar buscando a la Princesa de la Luna. Así que para tratar de salvarse, continúo hablando. "Vi-vine a preguntarte algo. ¿Estas ocupada mañana en la noche?"

'La Mirada' se perdió por un momento. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto Darien en una voz casual mientras 'La Mirada' regresaba.

"Va a ver una pequeña reunión en la taberna como una pequeña despedida para Usagi" Motoki pudo haber saltado de emoción puesto que 'La Mirada' desapareció a la mención de Usagi.

"¿Fiesta de despedida?" pregunto, un poco confuso.

Motoki afirmo con la cabeza. "Si ¿Recuerdas? Ira a la Tierra con la princesa"

Darien se le quedo viendo por un momento, y luego recordó la conversación que había tenido con Usagi cuando habían estado bailando la segunda vez en la taberna. Ella le había preguntado acerca de la Tierra y cuando el le había preguntado el porque, ella le había dicho "Iré con la princesa cuando ella se case"

Sintió pequeños escalofríos por su cuerpo. "Claro, iré. ¿A que hora?"

Motoki sonrió. "Ven entre 9:00 y 9:30 de la noche. Puedes venir antes si quieres, pero a esa hora comenzaremos"

Darien afirmo con la cabeza. "Bien, estaré allí"

Motoki sonrió con satisfacción mientras le daba al caballo una caricia final. "Ok, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana!"

Darien hizo un movimiento de afirmación. No fue sino hasta una hora después que Darien recordó que quería interrogar a Motoki.


	18. Confusion de identidades

Hiya!

Estoy tan feliz! Ya tengo 100 reviews! Sinceramente esperaría muchos mas, pero bueno…jejejej, que se puede hacer.

Por cierto, quien este leyendo esto, y no come… porfa! Háganlo, se los digo por experiencia propia… el estar delgadas sinceramente no es tan importante, la belleza se acaba pronto… es mejor estar saludables que todas enfermas no lo creen?

Pero bueno, que mas les cuento? Que el mundial empieza mañana! Jejejejeje, aunque sinceramente no me gusta el football, pero bueno… ¿A que equipo le van?... si lo veo será solo por los chicos guapos… tengo una debilidad por ellos, jejejeje… besitos!

**Silene-luna:** jejejej, si… si yo estuviera enamorada también contaría los segundos, hasta los milisegundos! Jejejeje… y me encantan las fiestas!

**Starligt:** jajajaja, pues yo se el final de la historia… y eso es lo que oculto, jejejejeje… y si es que es su esposa pues creo que serian felices no? pero al final las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros queremos jejejejeje… ooops ya dije mucho… mejor me callo

**Abda:** aaaa! Creo que es el review mas cortito que me has dejado, pero bueno, por lo menos sigues leyendo la historia eh! Grax por todo! besos y abrazos!

**Daianapotter:** jejej, si yo también, ahora me ha estado costando mas… que será? Pereza? Muchos trabajos? Jejeje… creo que todo eso en combinación! Grax por leer!

**Ginny Potter W:** En serio? Pues entonces tendré que pasar a leer tu historia! Jejeje, estoy segura que esta buenísima… y si… yo también rei mucho por lo del tiempo contado… a ver que pasa.. cuídate! Si… gracias a Dios pase mi examen, de la salvada que me di jejejeje, besos!

**Saori-Luna:** si! Grax por preocuparte por el examen, jejeje, y si que pasa algo interesante! Leelo!

**Atenea:** jajajajaja… la verdad es que me gusta dejarlas con la intriga.. jejejej… es tan divertido y emocionante, pero bueno… al fin actualicé! Grax por leerme!

**Satorichiva:** jejeje, se lo que se siente con eso de los exámenes! Y que bien que pasaste a segundo año! Felicidades! Me encanta que me dejen reviews grandes así que no hay problema… espero que sigas leyendo y que ya no tengas tanto trabajo ni exámenes! Cuídate!

**Capitulo 18 **

"Rei ten cuidado, los vas a agachar!" Lita estaba diciendo viendo como Rei cargaba una caja llena de alimentos.

Rei le mando una mirada de enojo. "No lo haré, estoy siendo cuidadosa!" le dijo. Las otras chicas solo se miraban y suspiraban, mientras caminaban a la taberna de Motoki. Lita había horneado una caja llena de comida cuando había oído que irían a una fiesta. Era algo a los que estaban en el palacio ya estaban acostumbrados, teniendo a una princesa que adoraba cocinar.

Llegaron a la taberna y entraron, ya había gente adentro y se podía oír murmullos de las pláticas. Al momento en que estaban adentro las recibieron con saludos, risas y música.

"Chicas, vinieron!" Todas se voltearon para ver a Motoki, cuya alegre voz venia del bar. Todas se acercaron para depositar las cajas en el mostrador. "¿Qué? ¿Trajeron comida para darle a todo el ejército lunar? Les aseguro, no habrá tanta gente por aquí!" exclamo al ver toda la comida.

Lita se sonrojo mientras las otras chicas reían. "No hay problema, podemos poner esto en las mesas" Dijo, señalando a una fila de mesas que ya tenían suficiente comida encima.

Algunas personas que Motoki había invitado sabían muy bien como tocar instrumentos musicales, mantenían el lugar animado. Serenity estaba sorprendida de cuanta gente había, y a todos los conocía.

Motoki las llevo a otra habitación, al momento en que terminaron de poner la comida en las mesas, para que pudieran cambiarse. Habían muchas capas por toda la habitación, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Las chicas salieron una por uno, siendo Serenity la ultima. Al momento en que iba a salir de la habitación, sintió que una mano de Motoki le sostenía el brazo.

Se acerco a su oído. "No te preocupes, le dije a todos que algunas personas no sabían quien eras realmente" le susurro.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa en sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto, aunque sus ojos ya estaban buscando en la habitación a cierto hombre que ella sabia ahora por seguro que se encontraba allí.

"El esta por las escaleras" le murmuro Motoki.

Sus ojos se atrevieron a dirigir una mirada hacia las escaleras en donde lo vio hablando con Sakia, una de las meseras. El levanto la vista como si hubiera sentido la mirada encima de el. Las manos de ella comenzaron a sudar mientras el rostro de el se ilumino con una sonrisa. Su rostro comenzó a calentarse mientras el le guiñaba el ojo. Su corazón dio un vuelto cuando el volvió su atención hacia la mesera.

De pronto se dio cuenta de varias cosas mientras volvía la vista hacia su amigo que tenía una sonrisa muy obvia sobre su rostro. "¿Por qué me importaría en donde esta Darien?" le pregunto fríamente.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Motoki fue más grande. "Oh bien ¿Así que sabias de quien estaba hablando?" le dijo molestándola, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

Serenity sintió que se sonrojaba mientras que lo golpeaba fuerte en el brazo y se marchaba. Oyó que se reía. Ignorándolo, camino hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación en donde las chicas estaban paradas hablando con Naru, uniéndose a la conversación. Sus ojos seguían dando miradas repentinas al hombre de las escaleras, recostado sobre la pared, bromeando con la linda chica. Serenity la conocía, era una buena chica, pero por un momento, tenia un gran sentimiento de que no le gustaba. Miro de nuevo a las chicas, agrego un par de comentarios a la conversación y luego sus ojos regresaron al hombre. Su respiración se paro cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de el. No podía quitar la vista, no hasta que se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que el tenia en el rostro. Desvió la vista rápidamente, el sonido de su corazón bloqueando cualquier otro sonido de la habitación.

Ninguna de las chicas noto que un nuevo visitante entraba a la habitación mientras que Serenity caminaba hacia la cocina. Darien sin embargo, lo vio y camino hacia el. Se pararon juntos en una esquina cerca del fuego.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto Darien calladamente, inclinándose hacia la chimenea.

El visitante gentilmente inclino la cabeza. "Se suponía que nos encontraríamos esta noche, recuerdas?" le dijo.

Darien pasó su mano por su cabello. "Pensé que era mañana" dijo con un suspiro. "Me disculpo"

Malachite hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. "No necesita disculparse conmigo" le dijo. Aunque no había nadie cerca de ellos, ambos hombres mantenían el tono de voz bajo. "¿Ya la has visto?" le pregunto el General.

Darien negó con la cabeza. "No, aun no. He conocido a algunas de las senshi y algunos trabajadores del palacio y de los establos, además de algunas personas de la ciudad, pero no a ella" Malachite movió la cabeza por el comentario antes de que Darien continuara hablando. "Todos hablan de ella de diferentes formas. Por ahora tengo dos impresiones, una que me muestra que es una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer"

Malachite no pudo contener la risa. "Yo no diría eso. Diría que es una gran guerrera" Dijo pensando en la pelea que había visto entre ella y su Maestro.

Darien lo observo con una ceja levantada. "Eso es nuevo para mi. ¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto, algo intrigado.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Malachite. "Pude verla entrenando en el palacio" dijo simplemente, "Es buena con la espada". Miro a Darien "No te preocupes, no solo es una guerrera. Las otras veces que la he visto ha estado calmada y serena, como su nombre sugiere"

Darien regreso la vista hacia el fuego y lentamente afirmo con la cabeza. "Esa es la otra historia que he oído" dijo "la de la serena y gentil criatura". Volvió la vista a Malachite. "¿Has oído algún rumor de si aceptara mi oferta o no?" le pregunto, pensando en lo que Usagi le había dicho.

"_Voy-voy a ir con la princesa después de que se case." Dijo ella, sin poder decir una excusa mejor. Sus gestos se volvieron serios._

"_¿Cómo sabes que ella aceptara al Príncipe de la Tierra?" Le pregunto gentilmente. Ella se sintió acorralada, sin saber que decirle. No sentía que podía decir 'Soy la Princesa, así que lo se!' En vez de eso, miro hacia donde estaba Motoki._

"_Solo tengo un gran presentimiento, eso es todo" Ella volvió la mirada hacia el. _

Malachite negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"No. No directamente. Su madre parece aprobar el compromiso" Dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con la Reina.

"_No tiene porque preocuparse. Ella podrá tener un espíritu fiero, pero no es controladora" Su sonrisa era genuina. "Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces tal vez este no será un mal arreglo después de todo"_

Malachite volvió la vista a Darien. El joven parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo las llamas danzantes.

"Es difícil decir cual descripción le va mejor" dijo finalmente.

Malachite se unió a la mirada del príncipe hacia las llamas. "Pienso que la verdad se encuentra en medio de todo esto. Ella aun es joven, tratando de madurar. Por lo que puedo decir, no es una mala persona. Un poco insegura de si misma socialmente, pero fuerte en áreas en las que se siente cómoda." Concluyo Malachite. Darien afirmo con la cabeza.

………………………………

Motoki observaba a los dos hombres desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba hablando con las Senshi. Serenity aun se encontraba en la cocina. El sabia que el hombre había ido a visitar a Darien varias veces, pero no sabia nada de el. Ambos le estaban dando la espalda, observando las llamas, dándose miradas de vez en cuando. Frunció el ceño. Cada vez que el hombre venia hablaría con Darien calladamente y lejos de los demás, y luego Darien siempre se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiro, espero que Darien no se encontrara callado toda la noche. Volvió su atención hacia las chicas que estaban todas riendo.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "¿Qué? ¿De que me perdí?" pregunto defensivamente.

"No has estado oyendo lo que estamos hablando ¿Verdad?" le pregunto Lita, seguida de un montón de risitas tontas.

Motoki movió su cabeza un poco. "No, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo" respondió. Miro hacia donde Darien y el hombre estaban hablando. "¿Alguien de ustedes conoce al hombre que esta hablando con Darien?" pregunto, esperanzado en que por lo menos una de ellas pudiera darle un poco mas de información acerca del misterioso extraño.

Las chicas voltearon a ver.

"Yo no se" dijo Mina

Ami negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco estoy segura. Necesitaría ver su rostro"

Lita levanto los hombros. "Se me hace familiar" dijo

Solo Rei estaba en silencio, con una mirada intensa sobre el hombre. "Lo conozco, pero no puedo decir de donde" murmuro calladamente. Las otras chicas levantaron los hombros y voltearon a ver a Motoki.

Serenity escogió ese momento para regresar.

………………………………

Malachite se levanto.

"Mandare mañana un mensajero a la Tierra" dijo, luego hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con curiosidad. "Así que ¿Piensas que Endymion la aceptara?" le pregunto.

Darien lo vio y levanto los hombros, una sonrisa iluminando el rostro. "No lo se. Tendrá que conocerla primero"

Malachite se atraganto mientras se daba la vuelta. No se movía. "¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?" oyó Darien que decía.

"¿Quién?" pregunto, sin quitar sus ojos de las llamas.

"Serenity"

………………………………

"¿Qué me he perdido?" Pregunto Serenity mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Rei movió la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Darien junto con el hombre misterioso. "Motoki quiere saber quien es el hombre que esta hablando con Darien. Ninguna de nosotras puede ubicarlo.

Serenity dejo que sus ojos se dirigieran a los dos hombres. Dejo escapar un gritito mientras miraba que este se estaba volteando para darle la cara. "E-ese es el General Malachite!" grito. Todas las chicas y Motoki voltearon a verlo, Serenity vio en los ojos de Malachite una chispa de reconocimiento. Rápidamente se volteo, buscando un lugar por donde escapar.

………………………………

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto Darien, su espalda de pronto dándole punzadas.

Malachite miro a Darien. "Si quieres verla, esta es tu oportunidad. Serenity esta aquí. La rubia mirándonos junto con las Senshi" dijo, con tono de alegría en su voz. En ningún momento quito los ojos de los del joven mientras este se volteaba rápidamente, sus ojos encontrándose con los de las Senshi.

………………………………

Serenity ya se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta y no vio que Darien se había volteado. Las otras Senshi en cambio si lo vieron, y aun con duda, no pudieron quitar los ojos de los dos hombres.

………………………………

Darien miro a las chicas, sin saber que hacer o decir. Vio a la de cabello azul Ami, la de cabello castaño Lita, la de cabello negro Rei… y a la rubia Mina. La conversación que tuvo con Motoki días antes paso por su mente.

"_Lo es. Tiene un corazón de oro. Ella y Usa-uh-la Princesa son muy cercanas. Son primas" dijo con una gran sonrisa, y noto la chispa de interés en los ojos de Darien._

"_¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan cercanas?" le pregunto._

_Motoki subió los hombros. "El hermano de la Reina es el papa de Mina. Lo que si se es que las dos chicas se parecen bastante"_

Darien sintió que su cara se enrojecía. Vio que mira se apresuraba en dirección a la puerta, la misma que Serenity había usado solo unos momentos antes para salir, cuando el no estaba viendo aun. ¿Seria posible que Mina fuera Serenity? No tenia ningún sentido puesto que Motoki había confirmado que Mina era la princesa de Venus. ¿Seria posible que la chica ante el no fuera realmente Mina, pero Serenity tratando de ocultar su identidad?

"¿Esa es ella?" le pregunto. Malachite se voltio justo en el momento en que Mina cerraba la puerta.

"Se ha ido" dijo

Darien afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se. Acaba de salir" dijo "La rubia… ¿Estas seguro?" le pregunto

"Positivo, yo mismo hable con ella" fue todo lo que dijo Malachite.

Darien dejo escapar un suspiro. _Así que, _pensó para si mismo, _tu eres la Princesa Serenity._


	19. Error arreglado, confesiones hechas

Hi!

So sorry, este capitulo tardo mas, pero es que no tuve Internet por una semana y no había bajado los capítulos, además que he tenido bastante trabajo que hacer y apenas me he estado en mi casa.

Grax a todos los que me pidieron que continuara con el fic, no se preocupen no me he olvidado de el… solo me di otro descanso…

El fic aun no termina, quedan aun unos cuantos capitulitos y si me tardare un poco más en subirlos, pero no se preocupen, pronto tendrán la historia terminada.

Si conocen a alguien que no ha leído la historia, me encantaría que la recomendaran! Así que si saben de alguien ya saben que estaré esperando…

**LMUndine:** jajajaja… si… pero el misterio acaba para uno de los dos… aunque eso no hará que la historia sea menos emocionante! Grax por seguir leyendo!

**123321: **jejeje, pues gracias por leer la historia, lastima que no has dejado mas reviews… y deberías de registrarte… jejeje, tiene mas beneficios, además que podemos comunicarnos mejor! Hasta la próxima!

**Sailor angel7:** jejejeje, pues en esta capitulo veras la reaccion, aunque la verdad habra algo que me imagino que nadie se imagina… uy que enredo de palabras, cuidate! Grax por seguir leyendo, besos!

**Daianapotter:** jejejeje… bueno la verdad es que celos tal vez no… jejeje.. ya veras! Besitos!

**Lucy:** jajajaja, si! Yo igual, cuando lo leí la primera vez me confundí muchísimo! Jajajaja, pero bueno… poco a poco se van arreglando las cosas. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes! Cuídate!

**Starligt:** jajaja, no me divierto contigo, me divierto con todos, jajajaj , hasta conmigo misma que al principio también me confundí como el jajajaja Grax por seguir conmigo! Cuídate!

**Saori-Luna:** pues mmmm no puedo decirte eso, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que en este capitulo uno de los dos se entera de la verdad… jejeje. Sigue leyendo! Y ya veras que pronto llegaras a los 100!

**Ginny Potter W:** Si! Yo igual la odio… cada vez que la escribo me la imagino en mi novio, y no sabes! Jajajajajaja… se me revuelve el estomago, pero creo que es imposible no poder amarlo no?... jejejeje… y de nada… tu historia valía la mención.

**Gata2242:** jajaja, claro que le diré que la felicitas… y grax por decir que la traducción esta buena… la verdad es que a veces como que si confundo un poco las cosas, pero espero que no lo hayan notado. Si _meat ball head_, significa cabeza de albóndiga, pero en traducción como que no puedes decir eso no? jajajaja… además que cuando yo vi la serie en español era cabeza de chorlito, no se si tu viste la misma… jejeje.. Pero creo que _odango atama_ le da mas clase no?... grax por leer! Y por dejar el review!

**Satorichiva:** que bien que ya saliste de vacaciones! Felicitaciones y espero que el año te haya salido muy bien. Jajajajaj pues si, es un poco tonto, pero era mas tonto que no la descubriera en la serie no? jajajaja, digo… las caras eran las mismas! Y ella ni llevaba mascara! Jajajajaja…

**Yamiana:** claro que no! Aquí esta el otro cap para que lo leas…

**Abda:** jajajaja, pues ya me había parecido raro que no tenia un review tuyo.. Pero bueno, grax por seguir tras mis huesos, jajajaja…. La historia casi llega a su final… y aquí esta el cap para que lo leas! Y esta bueno! Besitos!

**Capitulo 19 **

Mina encontró a Serenity recostada contra una pared, intentando encontrar el aire. "Usagi…" dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"El me reconoció, estoy segura que si" Dijo Serenity.

Mina puso una mano confortante en el hombro de su amiga. "Tal vez no lo hizo" dijo calladamente, aunque juzgando por la fuerte reacción de Serenity, estaba casi segura de que se equivocaba.

Serenity negó con la cabeza. "No, estoy segura que si. Mama se enterara de todo, tenlo por seguro. ¿Cómo me librare de esto?" Serenity levanto la vista hacia los ojos de Mina que solo sonrió tímidamente.

"No te preocupes. No será tan malo. Tu madre conoce a Motoki, y le cae bien. Tal vez se enojara un poco, pero nada mas"

Serenity suspiro. _Cierto, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Ahora Darien sabrá… _Serenity bajo la vista de nuevo. "Deberías entrar Mina. Necesito pensar en una excusa para darle a mi madre"

Mina afirmo con la cabeza entendiéndola y camino de regreso a la puerta. Al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Toco, pero el sonido se perdió entre el ruido que venia de adentro. "Tendré que darle la vuelta al edificio. Le quitare llave para cuando quieras entrar" Mina le dijo a Serenity mientras caminaba a lo largo de la pared para dar vuelta en la esquina.

Serenity dejo escapar un tembloroso respiro y se recostó sobre la pared, su mano recostada en las frías piedras, sus ojos cerrados al cielo. Sintió que su respiración aun estaba acelerada, y no podría para el latido de su corazón. No ayudo nada el oír que la puerta se abría. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Darien caminar a través de ella.

El parecía más sorprendido que ella. "Usagi… ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto mientras salía, cerrando la puerta tras de el, bloqueando el sonido de risas y música al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miro con pánico en los ojos. Para ahora seguro que el ya sabría, puesto que había estado con Malachite. "Yo-yo necesitaba un poco de aire" dijo, y se maldijo a si misma por dejar que su voz la traicionara y demostrara sus emociones.

El se acerco a ella, la preocupación se le notaba en el rostro. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco mas.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos. Aun no podía entender porque. "Creo" dijo, sin confiar en si misma para hablar un poco mas.

"Vamos" dijo el mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, "camina, te hará sentir mejor."

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, con Darien a su lado, a través del pequeño jardín detrás de la taberna de Motoki. Era el orgullo y la felicidad de la madre de este.

Serenity no podía llevar su vista hacia su compañero. Irónicamente, el tampoco.

_Se que he escuchado que Serenity es muy infantil, por eso entiendo el porque ella no me dijo quien era cuando la conocí por primera vez, pero ¿Por qué Usagi no me lo dijo? _ Pensaba el mientras caminaban. _Pensé que ella no haría algo como eso. _El negó con la cabeza por este pensamiento, haciendo que Serenity finalmente lo mirara. _No, debe de haber estado bajo órdenes de no decirle a nadie, _concluyo.

"¿Estas enojado conmigo?" le pregunto ella.

El la miro, sorprendido de ver la mirada de plegaria que ella tenia. El sonrió. "No, para nada. ¿Por qué debería?" Le pregunto con un poco de diversión en su voz. El vio que la sorpresa le pasó por el rostro, y noto que ella temblaba mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus pies.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gritito cuando sintió que sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban los hombros. "Pensé que lo estarías" dijo ella suavemente. Oyó que el dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Yo también lo pensé. Pero no. Entiendo el porque no me lo dijiste" El sintió como ella volvió a temblar y la acerco un poco mas.

Se detuvieron ante la pequeña fuente Koi. El bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de ella y se sorprendió de ver sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. "Usagi ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto gentilmente. Le dolía en una extraña manera el verle llorar, y no podía decir porque.

Ella mantuvo la vista fija en la fuente. "Yo… eres el primer hombre que no me ha juzgado por… excepto Motoki, pero el es como mi hermano…" Su frase quedo en el aire mientras una lagrima dejaba un rastro de plata en su mejilla. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo entero se puso rígido cuando sintió que el se dio la vuelta para abrazarla calidamente con ambos brazos, uniendo su cuerpo contra. Al principio ella no sabia que hacer, pero rápidamente coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de el y dejo que su rostro se escondiera en su camisa, dejando que las lagrimas salieran. Se perdió por completo la mirada de confusión del rostro de el.

"Por supuesto que no te juzgo Usagi. No juzgo a las personas tan rápidamente por un solo incidente" El sintió que el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte. "Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?" Le pregunto. Sintió que ella se soltó un poco, y luego levanto la vista para verlo. El acerco una mano y limpio una de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Porque la gente usualmente juzga demasiado rápido" dijo y luego se detuvo. "Desde el principio es 'Si su Alteza' y 'Por supuesto miladi', y nadie te habla como un verdadero humano. Y los hombres, bueno…" Dejo que su frase se quedara en el aire de nuevo mientras dos nuevas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

El las limpio. "¿Y los hombres que?" le dijo el para que continuara.

Ella respiro temblorosamente. "Los hombres solo ven el obtener a una princesa como obtener a un trofeo. Nada mas" finalizo.

Darien suspiro. "No todos los hombres son así" murmuro mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro.

El noto que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Puedo verlo ahora" susurro ella.

El sintió de nuevo la cabeza de ella sobre su camisa, así que la sostuvo un poco más fuerte con un brazo, mientras que con el otro lo subió un poco para que su mano estuviera sobre el cuello de ella. Oyó que ella suspiro mientras el comenzó a hacerle caricias.

Darien miro hacia la figura que estaba abrazando, y sintió que algo raro corría por sus venas. Bajo un poco la cabeza hacia la de ella y respiro su aroma femenino. Su pequeña forma sobre su pecho, no con miedo, sino con comodidad. Involuntariamente tuvo escalofríos. _Es tan bella y gentil. ¿Cómo puedo… _Oyó que ella dejo escapar otro suspiro. Casi sentía que lloraba el mismo. _Cómo puedo no decirle que… _Se sentía un poco inseguro con sus pensamientos. …que_ la amo?_

Serenity también estaba teniendo una batalla mental. _¿Por qué nací siendo una princesa? Podría quedarme con Darien sin tener que preocuparme por Endymion, como una chica normal. _Serenity sintió una nueva ola de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. _Hablo como si el sintiera lo mismo por mi. No es posible que el me ame como yo…_ corto su pensamiento, sus ojos se agrandaron. _No, no puedo amarlo. No puedo porque no soy una chica normal. Sin embargo… _lagrimas seguían cayendo. …l_o amo._

Comenzó a tener escalofríos mientras trataba de contener su llanto, pero al momento en que su primer sollozo escapo de sus labios, Darien se puso tenso. "¿Usagi…?" Su voz estaba llena de ternura y compasión que solo la hizo llorar aun más fuerte. El ni quiera pregunto, solo la sostuvo aun mas cerca, acariciando cariñosamente su espalda.

"No-no es justo. No es justo. ¿Por qué no-no puedo…" sollozo sobre la camina de el, apretándola un poco. El la abrazaba. Era lo único que en realidad podía hacer. Darien movió su mano hacia la barbilla de Serenity y le levanto el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Respiro hondo al ver el océano de sentimientos que ella mostraba en sus ojos, la pasión, el deseo, la necesidad… ¿De amor? El sabia que tenia que estar equivocado en lo último. ¿O no? Busco en sus ojos las respuestas escondidas. Las manos de ella se encontraban ahora sobre su pecho, agarrando la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué dices que no es justo?" le pregunto.

Ella solo movió la cabeza y bajo la mirada. "¿Alguna vez has querido algo desde el fondo de tu corazón, pero sabes que no puedes tenerlo?" le pregunto ella, su voz sonaba como si pensara que el comentario era irónico.

El la observo por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Coloco sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella, y lentamente volvió a levantarle la mirada para que sus ojos pudieran ver los suyos. El azul del cielo de la noche se encontró con el azul del día. Lo que dijo lo sorprendió tanto como le sorprendió a ella. "Por supuesto" murmuro. "Esta parada delante de mi"

La boca de Serenity estaba entreabierta, sin saber que decir. Ella no tenia el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo, y mientras perdía cualquier pensamiento de existencia y de realidad los labios de el comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a los suyos hasta aterrizar suavemente en ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello. El la acerco un poco mas, incrementando la presión de los labios. El podía sentir que las manos de ella temblaban, y el solo la acerco aun más. Las manos de la princesa encontraron el camino hacia su pelo mientras se agarraba de el para no caer. El sintió esto y apretó aun mas el abrazo, haciéndole saber que el no la soltaría.

El beso fue corto, pero la pasión que hubo entre los dos pudo haber causado terremotos en cualquier lugar.

Ella sintió que se derretía en su abrazo, y el la dejaba. Después de unos momentos, que se sintieron como una eternidad, el la alejo un poco, manteniendo sus labios a unos cuantos milímetros de los de ella. El podía sentir su respiración, el dulce olor intoxicante. El la miro a los ojos. Vio la pasión que se encontraba en ella y la absoluta confianza que le tenía.

Entonces otra emoción recorrió los ojos de ella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él, una que reflejaba la combinación de desolación y miedo. "Por favor Darien," susurro "Dime que no era otra lección"

Todos los músculos de el se tensaron y temblaron al oír estas palabras. Le partían el corazón, y no quería hacer nada más que tranquilizarla y alejarle los miedos. "No Usagi" dijo, su voz suave. "No era otra lección". Su pulgar se deslizo por su cuello, recorriendo los caminos en donde las lagrimas habían estado solo momentos antes. "No podría hacerte eso." Le susurro. Luego una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro. El sabía lo que haría, y era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría. "Yo-yo te amo"

Ella sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, y la respuesta de el fue sostenerla fuertemente. "¿Tu que?" El casi no podía oír sus palabras, lo había dicho tan calladamente, y de repente se sintió asustado. Asustado que había ido demasiado lejos, que la había ahuyentado. Sin embargo no podría retractarse.

El trago saliva con dificultad. "Te amo Usagi." Esas eran las únicas palabras que el podía decir. Su corazón no soportaría que dijera algo más.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por el miedo en su voz. Ella agarro fuertemente sus hombros. "Tu-tu no puedes amarme!" El oyó que ella le dijo, su voz temblorosa.

"¿Y porque no?" le pregunto, sonriendo y tratando de esconder su propio miedo y dolor, pero su voz temblorosa lo había traicionado.

"Porque sabes que estoy comprometida con alguien mas" le dijo.

El la miro, una confusión sincera llenaba su rostro. "¿Qué?" grito.

"Estoy comprometida con Endymion ¿Recuerdas? Soy la Princesa de la Luna, por lo tanto…" ella sentía que debía mover su mano enfrente de su rostro para que le pusiera atención.

La mirada que él tenía no podía describirse ni con mil palabras. "¿Qué? ¿Tu-tu eres Serenity? Pero pensé que Mina…"

Ahora era el turno de Serenity para mirarlo con confusión. El había pensado que la princesa era Mina. Serenity había pensado que el sabia la verdad. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar y lo único que hacían era mirarse en silencio.

De repente, Darien acerco a Serenity hacia el en un abrazo fuerte, uno que casi la apachurra. "No me importa" el le susurro. "No me importa quien eres. Ya lo deberías de saber"

Serenity estaba temblando, sin poder captar todo lo que había pasado. El la amaba por ser ella, y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento. No por se la Princesa de la Luna, pero por ella, por su verdadero yo.

Ella levanto la vista. "Darien, no puedes amarme" le susurro. "porque yo también te amo"


	20. El mensaje de Darien y sus pensamientos

Hola!

No puedo creer como va la historia! Por Dios… cada vez me emociono más…

Saben, estoy tan romanticona… acabo de ir a una boda, y me dieron tantas ganas de casarme! Jajajaja… pero yo creo que por la fiesta y el vestido… jejejeje… si le digo a mi amorsote, le da un infarto…

Pero como sea…

Ya casi termino la uni, ya casi termino esta historia, así que tendré que escoger otra! Si saben de una no duden en decírmelo ok? Grax grax!

Y Sigan dejando reviews! Y sigan invitando gente… los adoro! Besitos!

Pd. Creo que hoy hay mas nuevas personas y mas reviews! Grax siempre! Miles de besos, son super!

**Undine:** Si! Al final se confeso ella… esperemos que lo diga ya no? pobrecita Usagi!

**Marinlucero Chiba:** jejeje, grax por leer la historia! Y Grax por tus comentarios… en serio espero que la traducción este buena, porque tengo un pequeño defecto… son tan despistada! Que cuando termino de traducirlo no vuelvo a leerlo para ver si esta bien! Jejeje, siempre se me olvida… Esperemos que esta historia ya se acabe porque así todos nos enteramos de que pasa no! Grax por tu review!

**Ginny Potter W:** pues si alguien todos han leído la historia hay muchos que no me han dejado review! Jajaja, pero con ustedes que me sigan cap con cap es suficiente! Es mejor calidad que cantidad no? jejejeje, que bueno que no te decidiste a matarme porque si no todas te matarían a ti, por quedarse sin final jejejeje… cada vez esta mas emocionante verdad? El final se acerca pronto… cuídate mucho y si! Que viva la fiesta!

**Daianapotter: **jejeje… que bien que la encontraste… así puedes dejarle un review a la autora… jejejej… y si! Yo también quiero un Endy! Ooops… que no lea esto mi novio porque me asesina, jejejejej… verdad que una de celos hubiera estado fea? Son mas románticas estas y mejor para leer! Besos!

**Saori-luna:** pues no puedo decirte si todo estará bien… Endymion ya viene con su familia… que es lo que crees tu que pasara? Jejejeje… y si! Que lindo que el ya sabe quien es, no me gustan las mentiras… jejejeje.. Besitos!

**Silene-luna:** que bien verte de nuevo! Odio los problemas con el Internet! Jejejeje…. Pero bueno… cuando no tengo como que me siento mas libre de salir no lo crees? Jejejej a veces esta cosa de aprisiona… jejejej… grax por seguir leyendo… el final esta cerca!

**Abda:** que bien que ya tienes una escena para recordar! Jejejeje… y que bien que me leíste aunque ya lo habías leído en ingles… jejejeje… grax por seguir la historia y por tus reviews! En Serio que me suben el animo! Besitos! Y jajajaja, si… toy viva.

**123321:** jejejej.. Que bueno… creo que es mejor que los demás tomen en cuenta mis consejos aunque yo misma no lo haga… jejeje.. Nunca puedo! No se porque, tal vez porque soy necia… jejejeje…. Grax por seguir leyendo.. y que es lo que no te cuadra?

**Goshi:** Hola Alba! Grax por leer la historia y por el review… jejeje.. si va interesante no? Pues ya esta cerca el final, así que no te pierdas de ninguna capítulo! Besitos!

**Irmuzzz:** sorry si me tarde en actualizar.….. Pero aquí esta el nuevo cap para que no te comas las uñas de las ansias! Jejejej, grax por tu review y por leer la historia! Besitos!

**Laura:** Grax por la recomendación! Iré a ver la historia y veré si me gusta para traducirla! Espero que hayas leído esta historia! Besos!

**Sailor angel7:** mmmm… pues la verdad no creo que tenga como fin el inicio, jejejeje…. Pero ya veremos…. Besitos! Y grax por seguir leyendo!

**Starligt:** Sorry, no puedo evitar divertirme! Jejejejeje… es mi vida, y si no pues como que me voy opacando y haciendo mas chiquita… jajajajaja…. Pues si que yo estaría enojada si el me hiciera eso… pero hey! Lo ama o no?

**Capitulo 20**

Darien observaba, recostado contra la pared, mientras las chicas finalmente caminaban en dirección al palacio. El y Usagi había regresado a la taberna después de su caminata, y ahora era tiempo para que todos fueran a casa.

Oyó un suave tosido detrás de el y se dio la vuelta para encontrase con Malachite acercándose a el. Se paro a la par del joven y observo a las chicas con el.

"Malachite" comenzó a decir Darien, luego hizo una pausa.

"¿Si?" le pregunto el General.

"No viste a las chicas hoy" dijo Darien.

Darien no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Malachite. "¿En serio? ¿Y porque no?" le pregunto, tratando de mantener su tono de voz serio.

Darien sin embargo, no se perdió el tono de diversión que este tenia. "Piénsalo Malachite. ¿Qué pasaría si la Reina se enterara de que su hija y las Senshi estuvieran fuera del palacio, en la ciudad, sin una escolta apropiada y sin ella saberlo?" le dijo.

Malachite sonrió de nuevo. "No diré nada"

Darien movió la cabeza en afirmación y llevo su mirada hacia Malachite. "Bien". Decidió que era suficiente de este tema y por eso cambio la platica. "Así que, ¿Mandaras a primera hora al mensajero a la Tierra?"

Malachite afirmo con la cabeza. Las chicas comenzaron a desaparecer de su vista, así que podían hablar con libertad. "Si. ¿Quiere mandar a decir algo mas?" le pregunto.

"Solo mis saludos. Diles que…" hizo una pausa. "Diles que pienso que Endymion estaba muy contento con Serenity"

Malachite se atraganto. "Finalmente la conociste. ¿Qué piensas de ella?" le pregunto.

Darien podía sentirse sonrojándose un poco, pero por suerte la oscuridad escondió todo signo en sus mejillas. "Al principio pensé que te estabas refiriendo a Mina. Me sorprendió cuando Serenity admitió quien era" Le dijo todos los detalles de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el jardín, sabiendo que el General probablemente se burlaría de el. Darien rió para si mismo mientras miraba la calle donde las chicas habían desaparecido. Ya podía oír a Malachite diciendo "_Como has podido ser tan despreocupado! Baka!", _le diría, sacando su espada.

Malachite levanto una ceja. "¿Acaso hay algo de gracioso?" le pregunto. Darien negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la taberna. Vio que Motoki estaba hablando con unas cuantas personas que aun no se había ido.

"Se esta haciendo tarde. Deberíamos irnos a la cama" fue todo lo que Darien dijo. Volteo a ver a Malachite que afirmo con la cabeza.

"Si, debemos. Buenas noches" Con una pequeña sonrisa, el General con los cabellos plateados, cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Darien miraba a Motoki y al pequeño grupo que se acercaba hacia el. Todos dijeron las buenas noches, y la sala principal estaba vacía, excepto por Darien y Motoki.

"Estoy feliz de que las chicas ayudaron a arreglar y a limpiar antes de irse. Odiaría tener que hacer todo yo" Dijo Motoki alegremente, dándole miradas a la habitación.

Darien sonrió. "A Naru si que le gusta dirigir en lo que se refiere a limpieza" comento. Motoki afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió mientras que ambos se dirigían al mostrador. "Motoki ¿Podemos hablar?" le pregunto Darien.

Motoki lo miro, hizo un movimiento de afirmación, y busco dos tazas debajo del mostrador. Aun había un pequeño pocillo de cidra en el fuego, así que lo sirvió en las tazas y se sentó junto con Darien enfrente del fuego.

"¿En que piensas?" Le pregunto Motoki, muy seguro de saber de antemano la respuesta.

"Usagi… quiero decir, Serenity… ¿Cómo debo llamarla?" le pregunto Darien.

Motoki sonrió. "No importa realmente. Adelante, llámala Usagi, así es como todos sus amigos la llaman. Ese nombre no fue inventado"

Darien afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió mientras daba un trago. "Esa chica a pasado por tantos nombres desde que la conozco. Tye, Usagi, Serenity… Apuesto que en realidad no es Serenity sino Selenity."

Motoki rió. "Te aseguro, es Serenity" dijo, y volvió a reír al recordar como se había topado con Darien y ella en el jardín. Había estado buscando a Serenity después de que no había regresado por un rato, puesto que Mina había vuelto sin ella.

_Camino y dio la vuelta en la esquina hacia la fuente Koi. Se paro en cuanto vio la escena enfrente de el, Darien estaba sosteniendo a Serenity junto a su pecho, las manos de ella le agarraban la camina. El estaba acariciando su cuello, su rostro se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Estaban en completo silencio._

_Motoki se aclaro la garganta y los observo divirtiéndose mientras los dos se alejaban y volteaban a ver quien era, con una mirada de shock y horror en sus rostros. "¿Otra lección? Darien, has progresado" dijo Motoki._

"_Motoki!.." oyó que Serenity gritaba. Fue allí cuando noto las lagrimas que ella tenia sobre su rostro. Miro a Darien que estaba viendo a Serenity con una mirada de preocupación, una que hablaba cosas que solo el corazón podía sentir, una que hizo que Motoki respirara fuertemente._

"_¿Están bien los dos?" les pregunto. Ambos voltearon a verlo._

_Darien afirmo con la cabeza. "Estamos bien Motoki. Otra lección" dijo _

_Motoki oyó que Serenity respiraba hondo y ambos voltearon a verla. Estaba viendo fijamente a Darien, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Luego afirmo con la cabeza._

"_Si Motoki, solo una lección." Su voz era suave._

_Motoki se miro los pies. "Las chicas se preguntaban en donde estabas. Deberías regresar." Levanto la vista y vio que ambos afirmaron con la cabeza._

_Serenity camino hacia delante, pero paro al sonido la voz de Darien. "Estaremos allí en un minuto" dijo mientras agarraba a Serenity del brazo. Motoki hizo un gesto de afirmación. _

"_Esta bien" dijo, y con eso camino de regreso a la taberna._

_Darien y Serenity regresaron a los cuantos minutos, Darien camino hacia el grupo que tocaba música, y Serenity camino hacia las Senshi. Ella ya no se miraba triste, pero ninguno de los saltaba de alegría._

Motoki ahora observaba fijamente al hombre enfrente de él, preguntándose lo que pensaba. Darien estaba pensando lo mismo.

_El vio que ella estaba por irse._

"_Estaremos allí en un minuto" dijo mientras agarraba a Serenity del brazo. _

"_Esta bien" dijo Motoki, y el volteo la cabeza para ver al hombre desaparecer de su vista. Luego regreso su mirada hacia Serenity que lo miraba fijamente._

_Su rostro tomo suavidad, una expresión de disculpa. "No quise decir" dijo "que era solo una lección"_

_Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se. Al principio pensé que si, puesto que ya una vez me lo dijiste, pero ahora se que no"_

_El hizo gesto de afirmación, luego tomo una pausa, captando lo que ella le dijo. "¿Cuándo te lo he dicho?" le pregunto, un poco avergonzado porque sabia que nunca había querido decirlo._

"_La ultima vez que estuvimos en los establos entrenando a Jasmine, esa noche. Cuando regresábamos, tu dijiste que todo fue parte de una lección" dijo ella. El recordó todo._

_El sintió que se sonrojaba. "Allí tampoco quise decirlo"_

_Ella le sonrió. "¿De veras?" le pregunto, rayos de esperanza se podían oír en su tono de voz._

"_No me importa si el lo sabe. El no le dirá a nadie" luego levanto la vista "Sabes que esto no puede pasar de nuevo, Darien. Endymion estará…" Darien la corto, colocando su dedo sobre sus labios._

"_No por favor. Lo se." Dijo calladamente._

_Ella afirmo con la cabeza, mientras que el colocaba un brazo alrededor de su espalda, mientras caminaban de regreso a la taberna. No tienes idea de lo mucho que se, pensó para si._

Darien volteo la cabeza para ver a Motoki. "Motoki" comenzó a hablar, "debes saber que lo que viste en el jardín no fue una lección."

Motoki afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo supuse" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Darien. "Ten cuidado" agrego.

El rostro de Darien se puso como piedra, sin emoción alguna. "Porque" dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta genuina.

"Ella todavía es inocente Darien, sabes eso al igual que yo. Es joven e inocente en muchas cosas todavía. No quiero que salga lastimada. Si lo haces, tendré que matarte. O por lo menos mandare a las Senshi para que te torturen y te maten" El comentario fue lo suficientemente chistoso para hacer que ambos rieran, pero ambos mantuvieron su expresión solemne.

"No la lastimaría Motoki. Nunca. Pensé que me advertirías que su futuro esposo y su familia están por venir"

Motoki levanto los hombros y sonrió un poco. "Si, están por venir, pero Serenity no tiene que aceptar la oferta de Endymion.

Darien sonrió. "Ella esta decidida en aceptarlo" le dijo.

Motoki suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo se. Ella quiere paz. No puedo decir que la culpo, pero… bueno, hable con las Senshi hoy en la noche y todas están preocupadas por ella. Esta tan decidida en aceptar a Endymion que esta decidida en aceptarlo no importa como sea" tomo una pausa, sus ojos bailaban con la llamas. "He odio que tiene una reputación decente, pero eso no es garantía de que el será bueno y que la hará feliz" Tomo un trago de su taza. "Solo desearíamos que ella lo hubiera conocido y visto antes de tomar la decisión final"

Darien afirmo con la cabeza. "Entiendo tu preocupación. Pero te diré esto Motoki, el la tratara bien" dijo en un tono de voz de determinación.

Motoki levanto la vista de las llamas. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Se que eres de la Tierra, pero…"

Darien dejo escapar un suspiro como viendo en sus pensamientos mas profundos en un jarrón terrícola en sus manos, luego llevo su mirada a las llamas. "Motoki, lo que te diré ahora no debes decírselo a nadie mas, a nadie. Te lo digo solo porque tal vez necesitare tu ayuda" Miro de nuevo al confundido Motoki. "Jura por tu vida que no repetirás nada de lo que escuchas esta noche"

Motoki afirmo lentamente con la cabeza, claramente perplejo y sin saber que pensar. Darien suspiro otra vez y bajo la mirada. "No vine aquí a la Tierra buscando trabajo. Vine a espiar a Serenity. Tenia que ver si seria una buena opción. Conozco a Endymion mejor que nadie más, mejor que Malachite o el Rey o la Reina. Se si le gustara o no. Vine para ver si las cosas podían funcionar." Levanto la vista para ver a Motoki. "Vine aquí como un espía. Te lo estoy diciendo Motoki, no será maltratada. Será amada. Encontrara el respeto que merece en la corte de la Tierra. Será feliz" hizo una pausa. "¿No es todo lo que importa? ¿Qué ella sea feliz?"

Motoki tenía tantas emociones pasando por su cabeza, que no sabia cual sacar primero. A pesar de eso afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, merece ser feliz" fue todo lo que logro decir.

"Lo será"

"Pero como puedes estar tan seguro Darien! Además, aun cuando el la ame, ella no será enteramente feliz si no podrá amarlo. Es algo que no puedes garantizarlo"

Ambos hombres se miraban en silencio. Luego, una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción ilumino el rostro de Darien. "Necesitas oír toda mi explicación antes de que puedas entender Motoki. Hay mas que necesito decirte." Darien rió. "Estoy totalmente confiado en que ella amara a Endymion, si le da una oportu…" Motoki lo corto.

"Pero ella no necesita amarlo Darien, ella ya te ama a ti! Se lee claramente en su rostro. No es la clase de chica que ama a dos a la vez, y no hay ninguna oportunidad de que su corazón te dejara ir tan fácilmente" Motoki no sabia como explicarle esto. El conocía a Serenity desde hace mucho, y sabia que ella se había enamorado, la destrozaría.

Darien levanto su vista del suelo. "Motoki, ¿Piensas que podré vivir sin que ella este feliz?" Lo miro y Motoki pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabia que decir.

"Si la amas tanto Darien ¿Por qué no decírselo y pelear por ella?" le pregunto finalmente.

Darien dejo escapar un suspiro. "Se lo dije. Piénsalo de este modo. ¿No crees que la pondría mas mal si yo la hiciera escoger entre la paz que ella tanto desea para su gente y yo?" Motoki no sabia que decir por este comentario. "Motoki, déjame terminar antes, déjame explicarte otras cosa. Cuando Serenity sea presentada a Endymion el Príncipe de la Tierra, lo odiara por un momento"

Motoki lo miraba fijamente. "Esto no esta tan bien Darien" dijo fríamente. Estaba sorprendido de oír a Darien reír.

"No se supone que este. Sin embargo, su odio pasara" Levanto la vista para ver a Motoki, que estaba escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de Darien. "Veras Motoki, hay secretos que ella no sabe, que tu no sabes acerca del Príncipe de la Tierra. Ella lo entenderá. Te diré algunas de estas cosas, y tal vez te tranquilices"

Motoki miraba a Darien con curiosidad. "¿Secretos? ¿Y que quieres decir con que lo entenderé?" Darien rió de nuevo, y Motoki escucho con atención la historia de Darien.

Cuando todo estaba dicho, ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo de nuevo al fuego, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.


	21. Madre e hija, corazon a corazon

Holis!

Les digo que esta historia ya esta llegando a su final! Que emoción!

Grax por todos los reviews que me han dejado, gracias a las nuevas personas que me escribieron.

Ayer me encontré con una amiga mexicana, aquí en Guatemala, Nataly! Niña linda eres una de mis mejores amigas… me dio un gustazo conocerte!

Bueno, la otra semana termino mi curso, pero no tengo vacaciones! Que horror! Pero tendré que aguantarme, no me queda de otra…

**Saori-Luna: **Pues sabes que todo puede pasar en el mundo de los fics… no creas en todo lo que lees… jajajajaja… ya lo sabrás pronto… gemelo? Mmm…me quedo sin comentarios.

**Silene-luna:** jajajaja, si… tendrás que esperarte. Luego, luego te enteraras de que fue lo que le dijo a Motoki, no te preocupes! Cuídate!

**Ginny Potter W:** lo que si puedo decirte es que no esperara hasta que ella visite la Tierra, porque ellos ya están por llegar a la Luna! Que bien que estés de vacaciones, diviértete mucho! Y si tienes playa cerca pues anda a dar una vuelta… adoro el mar!

**Abda:** Uy! Que periodo mas feo, pero te deseo mucha suerte, aunque por allí dicen que la suerte es para los tontos, porque todos poseemos la suerte por dentro, jajajaja… seguro que te ira bien! No hay problema por tu review, lo bueno es que me dejaste uno! Cuídate mucho!

**Daianapotter:** pues solo díselo en español… es genial cuando alguien te escribe y no sabes el idioma, jajajaja, te sientes súper bien, así que no tengas miedo, solo escríbele un review en español… Cuídate mucho, besos!

**Alba:** jajaja, si! Todo esto es súper emocionando… yo sinceramente no se si podría perdonarlo… odio las mentiras mas que nada, bueno, un poco menos que andar esperando… jajajaja.. Odio las esperas… jajajaja… no se como les estoy haciendo esto a ustedes, jajaja, besitos!

**Undine:** como lo voy a revelar? Y si Darien no es Endymion? Que puedo hacer? Aaaaa! Estoy confundida, jjajajaja... cuídate!

**Yamiana:** aun no se que historia escogeré, aun debo terminar la otra que estoy traduciendo, jejejej… pero si… seguro que será con Darien y Serena, aunque también estuve traumada con Seiya, jajajaja… cuídate mucho… y que bien que estés curiosa!

**Alory:** jajaja, pues aquí esta la actualización creo que me tomo una semana, pero por fin subí un nuevo cap! Cuídate mucho y grax por leerme!

**Starligt:** pero como puede perdonarlo de algo que el aun no ha hecho? O que puede ser que nunca haga? Jajajaja… como así que me embromaste? Jajaja, y yo tramposa? Yo? Jajajaj mmm tal vez un poquito, jejejej, cuídate mucho!

**Capitulo 21 **

Serenity se sentía ansiosa. No había visto a Darien en todo el día, y aparte de eso, comenzaba a sentirse muy incomoda en ese momento. Su madre, el General Malachite, Luna, Artemis, las Senshi y los padres de estas, estaban cenando juntos y disfrutando de la compañía. Habían estado haciendo eso casi por una hora y media. Era una situación en la que no quería estar, puesto que el General Malachite sabía en donde había estado ella la noche anterior.

Se encontró dándole miradas al General de vez en cuando, mientras este se inclinaba para hablar con la Reina Selenity, bastante seguido. Había estado nerviosa todo el día, pensando que en cualquier momento mencionaría que la había visto en la taberna de Motoki. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no había recibido ninguna mirada de enojo de su madre.

"Princesa ¿Ha practicado los pasos de baile que Luna y yo le hemos enseñado?" le pregunto Artemis, arrancando a Serenity de sus pensamientos.

Ella movió su atención hacia el, y sonrió un poco para si misma. "Si Artemis, lo he hecho" dijo sin mencionar con quien los había estado practicando.

Artemis movió la cabeza en aprobación y miro a Luna. "Te dije que tu vieras un poco mas de fe Luna" dijo, con un tono de diversión en su voz.

Luna suspiró. "Nunca dije que no confiaba en ella" replico.

Serenity le sonrió a Luna. "Por supuesto Luna"

Luna levanta la cabeza y ambas sonrieron. Serenity sabía que Luna conocía muy bien sus hábitos. Aun no había dejado atrás la imagen inmadura que tenia, no lo suficiente para que la aceptara ahora madura y responsable. No había notado el nuevo habito de la Princesa de levantarse temprano, y prestar mas atención en las lecciones.

Serenity dejo que su mirada se dirigiera de nuevo a las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Lita se había incorporado a la conversación entre Malachite y Selenity, Ami y Rei estaban discutiendo algo, y los padres de todas las demás conversaban entre ellos. Todos parecían estar de buen humor.

Miro hacia la ventana más cercana. Solo cuatro días más para que vinieran. Ella quería ver a Darien una vez más antes de conocer a su prometido.

Una vez que la cena había terminado y las mesas estaban limpias, la conversación se concentro en la música que sonaba. Selenity miro a Ami. "Ami ha aceptado darnos una demostración de los bailes de Mercurio" dijo, y sonrió agraciando su suave rostro. Todos aplaudieron y alentaron a Ami mientras se paraba y se dirigía al suelo despejado.

Tenia dos pequeños bastones en sus manos, cada un de por lo menos veinte centímetros de largo. Serenity podía ver que su amiga se sonrojaba mientras esperaba que la música comenzara a sonar. Algunas de las candelas fueron apagadas para oscurecer la habitación. Mientras la música comenzaba, burbujas comenzaron a salir de las puntas de los bastones. Ami comenzó a bailar, sus movimientos tan suaves como el agua, suaves y con ritmo. Dos listones de agua y delicadas burbujas salieron de los bastones, disolviéndose en nada cuando parecía que caerían sobre el piso. Los chorros de agua envolvían a Ami como listones, acentuando sus movimientos.

Todos observaban en silencio mientras la princesa flotaba alrededor de la habitación, rodeada por la brillante agua. El baile terminó y todo mundo aplaudió. Ami regreso a su asiento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción y la timidez.

Eventualmente la pequeña fiesta se dirigió hacia uno de los salones de estar, donde el fuego ya estaba encendido y el te estaba siendo servido. Serenity se sentó en una silla a la par del fuego. Luego se dio cuenta de que el General Malachite se acercaba a ella y jalaba una silla para poder sentarse a la par.

"Miladi" dijo mientras ella lo miraba. "No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con usted desde la ultima vez que… nos chocamos" Dijo, riendo un poco en lo ultimo.

Serenity le sonrió. "Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de responder a su invitación de chocarme con usted de nuevo" le dijo, preguntándose porque se había acercado a hablar con ella.

El le sonrió calidamente. "La invitación aun esta en pie" le dijo. Ambos sonrieron, aunque Serenity estaba un poco tensa. El se acerco un poco más para que nadie pudiera oír. "Me sorprendió bastante verla anoche" le murmuro.

Ella lo miro intensamente, intentando mantener una mirada sin culpas. "Igual a mi General" le dijo.

El observaba su mirada, intentando que no lo afectara. "No necesita preocuparse porque alguien mas se entere de que tuve el placer de encontrármela en la taberna" dijo "no deseo que me quite su favor tan pronto"

Ella le sonrió, aunque sin saber si debería estar feliz porque Selenity no se iba a enterar de donde había estado, o enojada porque el la estaba tratando como una niña que necesitaba esconder algo. La verdad era que si tenia algo que esconder, así que afirmo con la cabeza.

"Gracias General. Sin embargo le aseguro que no estaba haciendo algo que pudiera ponerme en peligro"

Malachite afirmo con la cabeza. "Ese pensamiento nunca cruzo por mi cabeza. Solo encontré peculiar el que no tuviera guardias custodiándola, así que asumí que quería salir una noche sin toda la guardia real siguiéndola a donde fuera" ella oyó que el reía. "Se lo que se siente. Nuestro príncipe ha hecho lo mismo en varias ocasiones"

Serenity volteo a verlo rápidamente, contenta de que alguien por lo menos le había dado un poco de información acerca de Endymion. "¿En serio? ¿Ha tenido que callar por él también? Le pregunto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Malachite rió de nuevo y afirmo con la cabeza. "El Príncipe Endymion disfruta los paseos a caballo, pero no puede soportar que la guardia lo ande siguiendo cada vez que el quiere salir. Ha estado varias veces encubierto por mi"

Serenity rió. Por lo menos tenia una cosa en común con el. El hablar de caballos, sin embargo, hizo que su mente viajara hacia Darien, un tema que había estado tratando de evitar desesperadamente todo el día.

La noche ya se acercaba y Malachite no dijo más de Endymion. Ella quería preguntarle cosas, y lo hizo, pero siempre obtenía una respuesta bastante diplomática, neutral. Eventualmente, todos decidieron que era tiempo para retirarse. Los últimos en la habitación eran Serenity, su madre y Malachite.

"Deseo que sus Majestades tengan buena noche" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

La Reina Selenity sonrió e inclino su cabeza, Serenity simplemente movió la cabeza. "Gracias General. Le deseamos lo mismo" Con eso, Malachite se fue. Serenity miro a su madre.

"Serenity" dijo la Reina "¿Te importaría ir a caminar conmigo un rato al jardín?" la Reina Selenity miro a su hija con tal suavidad que Serenity no pudo negarse. Afirmo con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

El fresco aire de la noche refrescada, y Serenity lo estaba disfrutando. Observo la Tierra mientras su madre y ella comenzaban su caminata por los jardines. Volteo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su madre también estaba mirando al planeta azul.

"¿Es hermosa, no?" le pregunto Selenity a su hija.

Serenity levanto la vista una vez más y afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, lo es" respondió calladamente, luego oyó que su mama suspiraba.

"Usagi, quiero que me prometas que no habrán travesuras esta vez" dijo Selenity. Serenity llevo su mirada hacia el suelo. "Lo prometo mama" dijo suavemente.

La Reina bajo la mirada, sorprendida por la inexplicable humildad en su hija. "En serio Usagi. He tolerado bastante, pero no lo haré esta vez."

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, sorprendiendo aun más a la Reina. "Prometeré que tratare de que me guste mama. Intentare conocerlo" Serenity no sabia porque, pero podía sentir que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Volvió la vista hacia la tierra. De repente, sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, y fue cubierta por un suave abrazo. Parpadeando en sorpresa mientras ella también abrazaba a su madre y escondía el rostro en su pecho.

"Oh querida, parece que has crecido en una noche" dijo Selenity, su voz estaba llena de emociones que tocaron el corazón de Serenity. La Reina la acerco un poco más y miro directo los ojos de su hija. "Estoy feliz de escuchar que estas dispuesta a darle una oportunidad"

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, sabiendo que si decía una palabra no podría contener las lágrimas. Selenity abrazo de nuevo fuertemente a su hija. Luego de unos momentos Serenity se aparto, finalmente capaz de hablar. "Mama, ¿Estaría… estaría bien si Mina estuviera en vez mía en la bienvenida?" la Reina frunció el ceño un poco por la petición.

"Yo preferiría que fueras tu Usagi" dijo

Serenity le rogaba con los ojos. "Por favor mama. No haré nada malo. Prometo ser atenta con el en el baile y durante toda la visita, pero sinceramente no quiero estar en la ceremonia de bienvenida"

Selenity observaba a su hija rogándole, sintiendo que había más de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, también sabía que no era algo infantil. Lentamente afirmo con la cabeza. "Mientras que Mina no se oponga, no veo el porque no"

Serenity sonrió. Las dos se agarraron del brazo y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio. Poco sabían que habían sido vistas por dos pares de ojos.

"¿De que crees que han estado hablando" pregunto Darien a Malachite, que solo levantaba sus hombros.

"Quien sabe. Supongo que problemas de Madre-hija" le dijo.

Darien sonrió para si, una sonrisa de tristeza. "Solo cuatro días mas Malachite" comento.

Malachite afirmo con la cabeza. "Si. Solo cuatro"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. _Solo cuatro días más para que el destino de Endymion y Serenity, de la Tierra y la Luna, quede sellado._

Serenity no sabia que esto estaba pasando por la mente de los dos hombres mientras su madre y ella dejaban el santuario del jardín para entrar al palacio. No vería a Darien por los próximos tres días. El se aseguraría de ello.

En la mañana en que los terrícolas llegaban, se levanto luego de haber dormido solo una hora. _El ha estado evadiéndome estos tres días, _fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Las lágrimas que había estado derramando toda la noche habían regresado.

_Tal vez es lo mejor, _concluyo. _Mi corazón se rompería de nuevo si lo viera una vez más. _Suspiro.

De todos modos se había roto de nuevo


	22. La llegada

Jelou!

Sorry deberás porque no había actualizado, la verdad es que me entretuve mas en leer otras historias que en traducir, pero ya estoy aquí… y la historia cada vez se acerca a su fin.

Ya empecé la uni, así que ya no tengo las vacaciones deseadas, aunque tengo el mismo horario, mas clases y menos compañeros guapos! (Porque los de mi facultad no son lindos?)

Creo que ya he escogido la nueva historia que traduciré… jejeje, por eso he estado leyendo tanto.

Besitos para todos!

Pd. Abda! Donde estas? Extraño tus reviews! Espero leerte pronto!

Sailor angel7: Que es lo que no entiendes? Bueno… creo que tengo una idea… tendrás que seguir leyendo!

**SaoriLuna:** jejeje, si lo pones en otra historia di que se te ocurrió cuando yo lo dije! Jejejeje… así tendré muchos créditos y la gente vendrá a leerme jejejejeje… y pues suerte en tus estudios también!

**Starligt:** pero la mentira que sabes que tal vez le hará bien a la persona amada no es una mentira mala… y además lo único que tu no quieres es que alguien mas salga lastimado, no lo haces por maldad, solo como medida preventiva… jejeje

**Yamiana:** sorry, por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, aquí va otro capitulo, espero que lo que te hayas imaginado sea lo correcto ;)

**Irmuzzz:** jejeje, como te darás cuenta en este cap, en realidad Serenity y Endymion técnicamente no se encuentran jejejeje

**Daianapotter:** jejejej… pues yo no se, no puedo comentar nada al respecto, jejejejej… besitos y le escribiste el review?

**Alba: **hola! Pues gracias por tus buenos comentarios! ), me alegra mucho el saber que te han gustado los capítulos… gracias por leerme!

**Sileneluna:** pues en si, no se ha perdido de mucho, porque… mmm… mejor míralo al final!

**Satorichiva:** jejeje, pero alguien que conoce mucho a alguien puede saber las reacciones, por ejemplo mis mejores amigas me conocen de p a pa! Y saben lo que haré, lo que diré y como lo diré… claro que no en todos los casos, pero en la mayoría! jejeje

**Capitulo 22**

"Tienes que ponerlos mas arriba" Dijo Serenity mientras Luna ponía uno de los odangos en la cabeza de Mina. Oyó que Luna suspiraba, pero el odango si subió un poco.

Serenity no pudo quedarse quieta en toda la mañana. No comió mucho en el desayuno, y el almuerzo no seria dentro de dos horas. A esa hora llegarían. Se suponía que llegarían a la una en punto y tendría el almuerzo en los jardines. Todos regresarían entonces a palacio y se prepararían para el baile de disfraces de la noche.

Serenity tocaba constantemente la delicada fábrica de su vestido de noche que se encontraba sobre su cama, en donde ella misma se encontraba en ese momento sentada. La costurera lo había traído hacia una hora. "No me importa ir como tu al baile si puedo usar eso!" Había dicho Mina al momento de ver el hermoso vestido. Serenity sonrió, tentada a dejar que Mina se saliera con la suya. A pesar de eso, sabia que su madre no la perdonaría.

"Ya esta!" dijo Luna con voz de satisfacción. Serenity miro hacia Mina y sonrió. Perfecto.

Mina se levanto del asiento frente al tocador de Serenity. Ami esta recostada en el pequeño sofá y Rei se encontraba recostada contra la puerta del balcón. Mina camino hacia el closet y busco el vestido que se suponía que debía usar para la llegada de los invitados de la Tierra.

Serenity se sentó en donde había estado Mina para que Luna también le arreglara el cabello. Este se extendió como una cascada dorada mientras Luna comenzó a cepillarlo.

Mina termino de cambiaste con la ayuda de Ami y se sentó en la cama de Serenity. La puerta se abrió y Lita entro rápidamente, respirando con dificultad como si hubiera estado corriendo. "Ellos (pausa) aquí…!" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Todas en la habitación se quedaron calladas y hubo un silencio sepulcral. Luna fue la primera en hablar. "Vaya, han llegado temprano. Supongo que Selenity me necesitara. Rei ¿Podrías terminar por mi?" Le acerco a Rei las pinzas que tenia en la mano. "Las veré mas tarde señoritas" con esas palabras, salio de la habitación.

Serenity miraba a Lita fijamente a través del espejo. "¿Qué quieres decir con que están aquí? Se suponía que todavía teníamos dos horas!" dijo, mostrando pánico en su voz.

Lita se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre las piernas de Serenity. "Han llegado temprano para tener tiempo de acomodarse y descansar antes del almuerzo. La ceremonia formal aun será hasta esa hora en el jardín. Pero están aquí!"

Serenity podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente mientras Rei continuaba arreglándole el cabello. "¿L-los viste?" le pregunto.

Lita rió tontamente. "No. Solo oí que ya estaban aquí. La Reina fue a encontrarlos. Ella no parecía sorprendida de que hubieran llegado antes y estaba lista para ellos.

Ami también rió. "Ha estado lista para ellos desde hace dos días" comento la chica del cabello azul.

Mina afirmo con la cabeza y también rió. Serenity sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. _Él esta aquí. En la Luna. En el palacio. En este preciso momento!_

Lita se levanto. "Necesito ir a darme un baño, estoy toda sudorosa. Las veré en la ceremonia de bienvenida!" Dijo alegremente mientras salía de la habitación.

Ami se levanto. "Yo también debo irme. Mis hermanas y yo se supone que haremos un pequeño acto hoy en la noche, y necesitamos repasar unos cuantos pasos"

Rei estaba por terminar de arreglarle el cabello a Serenity. "Juro que Luna me despertó demasiado temprano hoy. Necesito una pequeña siesta" dijo. Ambas, Ami y Rei salieron de la habitación dejando a Serenity sola con Mina.

Serenity estaba sentada sin moverse, mirando con los ojos en blanco hacia el espejo. Mina se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella, abrazándola amigablemente. "Finalmente te tengo sola, así podremos hablar" dijo.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza y movió la silla para ver directamente a Mina que estaba arrodillada sobre el piso. Ella sabía lo que le diría, sabia que Mina podía sentir cada vez que su corazón se partía. "Aun puedes rechazarlo" le dijo Mina, casi suplicándole.

Serenity suspiro. "Se que puedo. Pero no lo haré" Serenity sabia que Mina no se daría por vencida tal fácilmente.

"Por favor Usagi, reconsidéralo. Puedo sentir el amor que tienes hacia Darien, tu lo sabes! Las otras chicas no saben nada, pero yo si, y me rompe el corazón verte tan miserable"

Serenity miraba los ojos de suplica de Mina. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando la princesa venusiana la detuvo. "Hasta mi madre puede sentir tu amor Usagi! Me pidió que hablara contigo, para hacerte saber que el amor no debe hacerse a un lado de esa manera" Serenity no se encontraba nada sorprendida con la noticia. La mama de Mina, Venus, era una poderosa gobernante. Podía sentir cualquier pizca de amor en cualquiera, y siempre trabajo para preservarlo.

Serenity cerró los ojos y contuvo su temperamento. "Mina por favor, ya prometí que lo conociera antes de darle a mi mama la respuesta final. Lo conoceré hoy en la noche, así que hasta entonces veremos que pasara"

Mina no parecía convencida. Quería decir más, pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba suavemente a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo Serenity.

La puerta se abrió y Artemis entro a la habitación. "Señoritas" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia leve. "La Reina desea verlas" Mina y Serenity se miraron la una a la otra, levantaron los hombros y siguieron a Artemis hacia el cuarto de la Reina.

xXx

"Estarás sentada lo suficientemente lejos de Endymion para que no pueda estudiarte tan de cerca" Selenity finalizo diciéndoles a Mina y a Serenity como estarías arreglados los asientos en el almuerzo.

Ambas chicas afirmaron con la cabeza. "Tratare de hablar lo menos que pueda" dijo Mina.

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, eso será lo mejor. No se lo atento que sea Endymion" Luego miro a su hija que estaba vestida con la hija de un jardinero. Frunció el ceño un poco. "¿Estas segura que Mina lo haga por ti querida?"

Serenity hizo una señal de afirmación. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

La Reina afirmo con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Sin embargo, serás tu misma en el baile de esta noche" dijo Selenity.

Serenity movió su cabeza en afirmación. "Si mama, lo haré. Lo prometo"

La Reina solo suspiro mientras le daba a su hija un abrazo. Ella se separo y puso su atención hacia Mina, que tenia una sonrisa afectuosa por la escena que acababa de presenciar. La Reina le sonrió. "Debemos alistarnos" le dijo a Mina, quien movió la cabeza en afirmación. La Reina puso su atención de nuevo hacia Serenity. "Asegúrate de que no puedan verte" le advirtió.

Serenity sonrió, le dio a su madre un pequeño abrazo, y se retiro.

xXx

Era la una en punto. Serenity estaba parada en una de las plantas antas que tenían vista hacia los jardines en donde la bienvenida se estaba llevando a cabo. Nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, y por ahora ninguno de los que estaban abajo la notarían.

Había una puerta que llevaba hacia los jardines, y la Reina Selenity se encontraba dándole la cara a esta con Mina a su lado. Mina se encontraba rodeada por las otras Senshi y una gran parte de los jardines estaba lleno de gente. Una alfombra roja trazaba un camino hasta donde Selenity se encontraba parada.

Serenity miraba con anticipación. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba al borde y podía sentir que en cualquier momento explotaría. Las primeras notas claras de las trompetas sonaron en el aire que hicieron saltar a Serenity. Se agarro a uno de los pilares mientras observaba como los Terrestres comenzaban a salir y pasar por el arco.

Mina sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente mientras que la procesión comenzaba a aparecer. Primero aparecieron los guardias, un chambelán, y detrás de ellos se podía ver claramente al Rey y a la Reina de la Tierra. La Reina era una mujer muy hermosa, con lustroso pelo negro, ojos azul claro y una postura confidente. El Rey parecía joven y fuerte a la par de su Reina mientras que ambos se acercaban hacia Selenity y Mina. Esta ultimo noto que Malachite entraba junto con el Rey, y también noto a otros cuantos hombres alrededor de ellos vistiendo los mismo trajes que el General, así que asumió que tenían el mismo cargo que el en la Tierra.

Podía sentir que alguien caminaba atrás de los Reyes, pero aun no podía verlo. Las trompetas se pararon al momento en que el grupo alcanzo a Selenity y a Mina, y el fuerte sonido fue reemplazado por suaves notas de un arpa.

"La luna les da la bienvenida" Dijo Selenity con un tono claro y fuerte de voz, mientras que el Rey de la Tierra hacia una reverencia y besaba la mano de Selenity.

"La luna nos hace el honor de recibirnos y de dejarnos visitarla" dijo la voz del Rey.

La Reina de la Tierra abrazo a Selenity, y Mina oyó que le susurraba al oído. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querida amiga"

Mina sonrió. Selenity la miro. "Déjenme presentarles a mi hija Serenity, Princesa de la Luna"

Mina vio que ambos reyes volvían su atención hacia ella. La Reina y el Rey sonrieron. "Es tan hermosa como los rumores nos han dicho" Oyó que dijo la Reina con su dulce voz. "Déjennos presentarles a nuestro hijo, Endymion, Príncipe y Heredero de la Tierra y sus demás territorios"

Ambos se hicieron para atrás y dejaron ver a un alto, hombre con cabello negro, que se acercara. Mina se encontraba sin aliento.

Serenity observaba, sorprendida, mientras este besaba la mano de Mina. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

De lejos era igualito que Darien!

Se levanto y se hizo para atrás, dejando que sus padres pudieran estar en el centro de nuevo. Mina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

El Rey comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Mi Reina, déjeme presentarles a los Generales de la Tierra. Ya ha conocido a Malachite" Malachite hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego volvió su atención hacia Mina, obviamente notando algo extraño acerca de ella. "Estos son Zoicite y Nephrite…"

Mina no oyó mucho de lo que dijeron. Su mirada seguía en el hombre detrás del Rey y la Reina.

Serenity ni siquiera noto que sus manos temblaban ante la escena. No podía ser Darien ¿O si? Un millón de pensamientos le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Y si era Darien? _Entonces seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, _pensó para si.

¿Pero como podía ser posible? Luego pensó en si misma, y como Darien había llegado a conocerla. Sintió una extraña esperanza formándose en su pecho, una que no podía contener. Ahora hasta sus rodillas estaban temblando. Se agarro aun más fuerte de la columna para no caerse. ¿Podía ser que el hombre al que ella amaba fuera Endymion?

"Un gran espectáculo ¿No lo crees?" Serenity sintió que todo su mundo se venia abajo al momento de oír las palabras que habían sido murmuradas en su oído. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba directamente a los hermosos ojos azul medianoche del que había hablado. Una vez mas, después de muchas, su corazón se rompía.

"Darien…" murmuro, toda su esperanza desvaneciéndose, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, siendo el llanto mas silencioso de toda la historia.


	23. Palabras como puñaladas

So sorry!

Me tarde mas de lo que quise escribiendo o mejor dicho traduciendo este cap. Primero porque mi compu se arruino y segundo porque sinceramente no tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

He estado bastante ocupada intentando estudiar, llevar una vida social, tener un novio, visitar a la familia, etc etc.

Mi perrita chow chow acaba de tener cachorritos! Se que esto no viene al tema pero es que estoy tan feliz! Son 6 hermosos perritos!

Que mas? Pues que tal vez me maten por este capitulo, porque estoy segura que no es nada de lo que estaban esperando, se que quieren mas emoción, se que quieren saber si al final son uno o son dos personas diferentes… jajajaja, pero tranquilos… la emoción ya viene ok?

xxx xxx xxx

Pd. Y grax por el mail que me mando una chava de México! Sorry por no recordarme de tu nombre… pero aquí esta el cap de que te lo prometí.

**Sailor angel7:** jajaja sorry por tardarme en actualizar… y tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber la verdad jajajajaja besitos! xxx

**Daly: **jajajaj si, al fin actualice de nuevo jejejej

**Abda:** jajajaja gracias por seguir leyendo, pues creo que tuviste bastante tiempo para estudiar mas porque no actualice tan pronto como quise jejejejejejejeje… pero bueno! Besitos! Grax por seguir allí amiga! xxx

**Silene-luna:** pues no se sabe si alguien se hizo pasar por el o simplemente es Endymion jajajajajaa y Darien es Darien… besitos ¡! xxx

**Marinlucero: **no creo que Andrew hubiera aceptado el hacerse pasar por endymion si en realidad Darien fuera el príncipe… además que no se parecen mucho…

**Many-magic:** pues la verdad tendrás que seguir leyendo para solucionar este embrollo! Grax por tu review! xxx

**Aya-starmoon:** pues jejeje, que bueno que te intereso el fic! Es uno de mis favoritos! Besitos y grax por el review

**Ginny Potter W:** sorry por hacerte esperar de nuevo, espero que te haya ido súper bien en ese viaje que hiciste… a donde fuiste? Cuéntame! Jajajaja y yo también me emociono asi cuando leo fics… igual todos me dicen que estoy loca porque rió de verdad y lloro jajaj xxx

**Undine:** si! Comentarios mas largos! Jajajaja que tal te trata la vida? Espero que muy bien! xxx grax por seguir leyendo!

**Alba:** pues grax! Me encanta saber que te gusta el fic… es un honor para mi traducirlo sabiendo que es bien aceptado! Besitos!

**Daianapotter:** genial! Se siente rebién cuando alguien te escribe en otro idioma… a mi me escribieron a mi pag web… me escribieron en portugués en mi tag…

**Saori-luna: **pues mmmm… no lo se jajajajajaja… no puedo decirte… y claro, la idea esta genial! xxx

**Yamiana: **de nada! Y pues que bueno que te gusto tanto! Grax por leer xxx

**Satorichiva:** pues no lo se, bueno… en si si lo se pero no puedo decirlo jajajajaja… aunque realmente puede ser que sean personas diferentes! Besos xxx

**Abyserenity:** jejeje, sorry, al fin esta aquí la actualización! Grax por leer!

**June:** jejeje, pues aquí esta… un poco tardecito pero al fin actualice! Besitos!

**Capitulo 23**

El la miraba a los ojos. Ella parecía que ya no aguantaba más y quería llorar.

"Usagi…" el no pudo decir mas porque ella paso corriendo a la par de el. Darien solo la vio, paralizado. ¿Por qué había corrido? ¿Porque parecía que ella estaba lista para llorar en cuanto lo vio? No fue sino hasta que ella cruzo por la esquina y estuvo fuera de su vista que se le ocurrió seguirla.

Comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Al momento de que ella se apareció ante su vista vio que se dirigía a los establos. Puesto que el era un corredor mas rápido, la alcanzo rápidamente y estuvo cerca de ella cuando entraron al lugar. El la tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que lo viera, en ese momento se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

El la acerco abrazándola fuertemente. Ella solo apretó entre sus manos parte de su camisa y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho. Un raro dolor se formo en el corazón de el y se negaba a soltarla mientras mas la acercaba a el, dejando que ella descargara su tristeza. "Usagi ¿Que pasa?" le pregunto gentilmente en cuanto ella comenzó a calmarse.

Ella se acerco aun mas cerca de su pecho y el la abrazo aun mas fuerte. Serenity movió la cabeza un poco para poder hablar. "Te vi" le dijo sollozando.

El no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería decir, pero bajo la mirada hacia ella. "¿Y…?" le dijo el para animarla a seguir hablando.

Ela se sentía tan tonta por haber pensado que el hombre que estaba destinado para se su esposo era Darien. "Te vi y me di cuenta de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar" mintió. Bueno, era parcialmente una mentira.

El la empujo un poquito hacia atrás aunque sin dejar de abrazarla, pero ahora podía verla directamente a los ojos. El seco algunas de las lagrimas que habían quedado. "Usagi, yo…" pero ella lo detuvo.

"No, no digas nada. Yo iré a la Tierra, y tú te quedaras aquí en la Luna. No hay nada mas que pueda pasar entre nosotros" dijo lo mas calmada que pudo, aunque por dentro todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"No me quedare en la Luna" le dijo el.

Ella lo miraba confundida "¿Porque no?" le pregunto, un poco temerosa de su respuesta. _Por favor no me digas que regresaras a la tierra, _pensó para si. El parecía tener en su mente más de lo que podía decir.

"Usagi… te dije la primera vez que te vi que había venido aquí buscando esposa" comenzó a decir el. "Ese propósito ya esta cumplido. Tu regresaras con Endymion a la Tierra y yo regresare con mi esposa." El odio la mirada que Serenity le daba.

"¿Tu… ya te casaste?" las palabras salieron mas como un susurro que otra cosa, y ella se alejo un paso de el.

El negó con la cabeza. "Aun no" dijo. _Tengo que decirle… _"Usagi, yo-" pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

"Usagi ¿Que haces aquí?" Ambos, Serenity y Darien, voltearon a ver al Maestro de Espadas y al Jefe de los Caballos que se acercaban a ellos. Mientras lo hacían, Serenity finalmente pudo encontrar su voz.

"Yo-Mina esta reemplazándome" dijo, sin ser traicionada por su voz, no mostrando emoción alguna. Ambos hombres sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

_Váyanse! _Pensaba Darien.

Ambos hombres notaron el ambiente tan pesado que rodeaba a la pareja. "Parece que tienes muchas ganas de pelear Usagi" comento el Maestro de Espadas.

_No, no ella quiere pelear, ella necesita escucharme, _los pensamientos de Darien estaban alborotados.

"si… si quisiera" respondió ella.

_Maldición! _Fue lo único que el pensó.

Ella no lo volteo a ver ni un solo momento mientras se acerco al Maestro de Espadas, dejándolo caminar junto al Jefe de los Caballos. El comenzó a hablar algunas cosas acerca de Jasmine y lo contento que estaba con el entrenamiento que había tenido. Darien no oyó mucho de lo que estaba diciendo puesto que el solo odia enfocarse en la mujer que caminaba delante de el.

Llegaron hasta el edificio de entrenamiento y entraron. Serenity y el Maestro de Espadas caminaron hacia las armas colocadas en la pared y escogieron lo que usarían. Se encaminaron hacia el terreno de batalla, dejando a Darien con el Jefe de los Caballos que aun seguía hablando. Darien observaba mientras los dos danzaban sobre el suelo, estudiándose el uno al otro. Había unas cuantas personas más en la habitación haciendo un poco de entrenamiento personas, pero ellos no le prestaron demasiada atención al dúo de en medio.

El Jefe de los Caballos se quedo en silencio y se unió a Darien para observar la batalla. Darien podía ver sudor sobre los rostros de los contrincantes después de 5 minutos de haber empezado, y la batalla aun progresaba. Podía ver al Maestro de Espadas con sus ágiles movimientos y bloqueos, y a Serenity igualmente determinada con sus movimientos de pies. Si no hubiera estado viendo tan de cerca la pelea, o si hubiera parpadeado, se hubiera perdido de cómo el Maestro de Espadas hermosamente había deslizado la punta de su espada hacia la de Serenity, dándole una vuelta y quitándosela de las manos.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie respirando fuertemente por unos momentos.

"Nunca te había visto pelear así, salvo el día que estabas enojada con Shingo" le dijo el Maestro entrecortadamente.

Serenity se agacho y recogió su espada. Ella y el Maestro caminaron hacia las bancas y se sentaron, Darien noto que ella aun seguir evadiendo su mirada.

"Que me dices Darien, ¿Sabes como usar una espada?" Darien no había notado que el Jefe de los Caballos le estaba hablando de nuevo. Rápidamente volteo a ver al hombre y se dio cuenta que lo estaba invitando a un duelo.

"Si, se como usar una espada" respondió.

"Bien. Escoge un arma entonces. No soy tan bueno como el viejo hombre de allá" dijo con una sonrisa, señalando al Maestro de espadas que le enseño el puño molestándolo "pero creo que puedo mantenerme peleando aun así"

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, Darien sonrió para si, sabiendo que el Jefe se llevaría una sorpresa. Se encaminaron hacia la pared de la que colgaban las armas y cada uno escogió una. Entraron al campo y se enfrentaron cara a cara.

La pelea comenzó… y termino. Nadie estaba seguro de como, pero la espada del Jefe estaba en las manos de Darien y ambas estaba apuntando hacia el corazón de este. Serenity y el Maestro de Espadas solo podían verlo asombrados, mientras que el Jefe de los Caballos parecía aun estar en shock por la rápida victoria de su oponente. Finalmente miro a Darien a los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en su boca.

"De nuevo" le dijo

Darien hizo una mueca y le entrego al Jefe de los Caballos su espada. Tomaron sus posiciones de nuevo, y esta vez el Jefe estuvo más fuerte con Darien que antes. Solo dos movimientos fueron necesarios para que la espada del Jefe estuviera volando por el aire, cayendo en la mano de Darien. Otras personas que se encontraban allí se pararon para observar, y todos miraban a Darien con aprobación.

El Jefe de los Caballos rió. "Te subestime. Te sugiero que trates con alguien mas" Dejo que su mirada pasara por todos los hombres que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de ellos y que habían visto la batalla.

Uno de ellos, un hombre que Serenity sabía que tenía como treinta años, y que había estado en tres guerras, se acerco. "Yo lo intentare, si el joven no tiene alguna objeción" dijo con una sonrisa de broma

Darien hizo otra mueca mientras que el hombre se encaminaba al campo de batalla. Los dos oponentes se vieron cara a cara, esperando que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento. Caminaron en círculos, observando a su oponente.

Serenity pensó acerca de las batallas que ella había tenido con este hombre. Recordó que era muy bueno y que daba unos golpes bastantes fuertes, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido para mantenerse al nivel que ella tenía. Lo había vencido después de tres intentos después de que aprendiera que la velocidad era la manera de ganarle, después de eso lo había vencido por lo menos unas 80 veces.

Darien finalmente hizo el primer movimiento. Se acerco a su oponente rápidamente, sin perder el tiempo con su segundo movimiento al momento en que el primero fue bloqueado. Ni siquiera dio oportunidad de ser atacado antes de que su espada estuviera apuntando al cuello de su oponente, este sin la espada en su mano. Un grupo más grande comenzaba a reunirse.

El hombre sonrió. "Eres bueno jovencito, muy bueno. A no ser que haya sido suerte de principiante". Levanto su espada, y una nueva batalla comenzó, esta vez el hombre ataco primero, golpeando fuertemente la espada de Darien. Este gruño pero se mantuvo erguido, empujando con toda su fuerza, causando que el hombre se hiciera para atrás. Golpeo de nuevo a Darien, que llevó su espada hacia el estomago del hombre y sus manos agarraban el brazo con que manejaba la de este.

El oponente hubiera estado muerto para ese momento si hubiera sido una verdadera batalla. Dejo caer su espada que sonó fuertemente al caer. Serenity estaba absolutamente sorprendida por el talento de Darien. Se miraba como que si pudiera vencer al Maestro de Espadas!

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el Maestro de Espadas se levanto. Bajo su mano y tomo su espada. Tomo un último sorbo de agua y camino hacia Darien que estaba hablando con el hombre con el que acababa de pelear.

Ninguno de los dos, Darien y el Maestro de Espadas, mostró fatiga alguna por sus batallas anteriores, así que estaban empatados. "Déjame ver que tal bueno eres Darien" dijo el Maestro, una sonrisa en sus labios invitaba a Darien para la batalla.

Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "No se si debería enfrentarme a una leyenda como usted" dijo, sin sonar sarcástico, pero con una fuerte honestidad.

El Maestro inclino un poco la cabeza. "Me haces gran honor, pero hasta Usagi ha peleado contra mi. Vamos, enséñame lo que tienes. Es mi deber entrenar a los hombres, así que no te sientas menos" Ambos hombres sonrieron y tomaron sus posiciones.

Parecía que ambos jugaban con sus mentes mientras caminaban alrededor del campo de batalla, de vez en cuando moviendo sus espadas para probarse el uno al otro. Luego, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, dejando que sus espadas se encontraran en un estruendoso sonido.

El Maestro se soltó y le dio una vuelta a su espada haciendo un pequeño arco contra Darien, quien bloqueo el ataque y movió su cuerpo en círculos haciendo que su espada formara un gran arco. Su movimiento también fue bloqueado, y la batalla continuo.

Serenity tuvo dificultad para llevarle el hilo a las dos espadas, los movimientos eran rápidos y suaves. Cada uno de ellos se movía como neblina, no dejaban que el tiempo pasara. Ambos hombres estaban sudando. Serenity podía ver las gotitas formándose en la frente de los dos, a pesar de esto ninguno se daría por vencido. Mientras el tiempo progresaba, podía oír como respiraban, gritaban y gruñían con cada golpe.

Una espada voló por el aire y el ganador la tomo en sus manos. Agarro ambas y las coloco directamente al cuello del oponente al que había vencido, enmarcándolo.

Bajo la mirada y respiro con dificultad. Nadie lo había vencido con la espada por ocho años. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Darien mientras que la habitación estaba en completo silencio.

"Bien hecho" fue lo único que pudo decir entrecortadamente.

Darien rápidamente bajo las espadas y le ofreció al Maestro de Espadas la que le pertenecía. Este la acepto. Era realmente lo único que podía hacer.

Serenity observaba, sorprendida, mientras que el hombre que había vencido al Maestro de Espadas caminaba hacia ella. Su camina pegada al cuerpo, su pelo despeinado, y aun respiraba con dificultad. El era, como Rei lo hubiera dicho, guapísimo.

Serenity no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que el estaba enfrente y ella intento hablar. En vez de decir algo, solo jalo un poco de aire. Se levanto rápidamente. "Bien hecho" dijo finalmente, sin poder o sin querer decir algo mas.

El abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien mas le dio un golpecito en la espada por detrás, y casi perdió el balance. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. El Jefe de los Caballos y el Maestro de Espadas estaban parados detrás de el junto con otros hombres, todos sonriendo con satisfacción, preguntando cosas y hablando al mismo tiempo. El trato de responderles, pero era demasiado.

Se volteo para decirle a Serenity que lo esperara unos momentos, que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sin embargo, ella había desaparecido.

Volteo a ver a los hombres, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Ella se había ido. Ahora tendría que hablar con ella mas tarde. Suspiro fuertemente, sin tener ganas de enfrentarse o entablar una conversación normal en ese momento.

Serenity corría por el jardín hacia el árbol que la llevaba hacia su habitación. Una vez que se sintio segura dentro, y segura de que nadie la habia seguido, se tiro al suelo con la espalda contra la pared. No tenía mas lagrimas que derramar mientras miraba el suelo. Ninguna. El había encontrado esposa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.


	24. Revelacion

Hola!

Quien quiera saber la verdad acerca de si Darien y Endymion son uno solo, o si son personas completamente diferentes pero hermanos gemelos perdidos diga YO!

Porque es cierto señoras y señores! El capitulo en el que se revela la verdad tan ansiada esta aquí… delante de ustedes, en sus pantallas de computador…

Jejejej… sueno a vendedora de algún producto pero bueno, espero que les guste este cap! Y grax por esperar tanto a que actualizara.

Este finde no estaré así que pensé en dejarles de una vez esta historia… regresare el lunes… y tal vez actualice… jejejeje… tiran tomates ya ya, actualizare el lunes ok? Besitos! Xxx

**Marinlucero-chiba:** holils! Pues si… la teoría de que andrew se hizo pasar por endymion porque endymion es darien esta descartada… sigue leyendo jejeje

**Ada:** pues que bien que te guste… y para complacerte... un cap mas! Beso!

**Daly:** como que te leíste el fic en ingles! Que traición! Jajaja, pero te lo perdono porque sigues leyendo esto… y quiero mas reviews ok? Besitos!

**Yamiana:** jejejeje… pues soy un poco floja, como me lo dijo ginny potter w jajaja pero aquí va otro cap… para que ya no alegues… besito!

**Ginny Potter W:** holis! Pues que bien que viajaste, yo viajo mañana a la ciudad donde vivía, no donde nací, pero de donde es mi pa… jejejeje… asi que bueno, yo también viajare, y son 4 horas de camino! Imagínate pero bueno… no seas floja.. ya vez que ya escribí otro cap! Actualiza tu también! Besitos!

Pd. Y que ha pasado con los otros reviews! Ah y otra cosa… les manda a avisar a su correo que ya actualice? Es que a mi no me manda ninguno ni me manda avisos de los reviews… que raro, les ha pasado lo mismo? Díganme porfis! Bye!

**Capitulo 24**

Darien siguió a Malachite hacia la puerta. No había estaba en el palacio por mucho tiempo, por lo que se sentía un poco perdido cuando el General de cabellos plateados lo condujo hacia una serie de pasadizos y corredores. Finalmente llegaron hasta su destino. Malachite toco a la puerta de la habitación, y cuando no hubo respuesta entraron. Darien lo siguió hasta un cuarto bastante espacioso.

Se dio cuenta de la comodidad que ofrecía la habitación y tomo ventaja inmediatamente. Había un pichel con agua y algunas copas sobre la mesa, así que camino hasta allí y se sirvió una bebida. "¿También quieres agua?" le pregunto a Malachite. Este afirmo con la cabeza, y Darien sirvió un poco en una segunda copa. "¿Cuando estarán aquí?" pregunto Darien.

"Pronto" respondió el General. "Ya se estaban alistando cuando los deje, pero algo los debe haber entretenido"

Darien afirmo con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo grande de agua y se encaminaba hacia las puertas del balcón. Las empujo para que se abrieran y dio un paso hacia fuera. Se recostó sobre el balcón y disfruto de la fresca brisa sobre su piel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerro, captando la atención de Darien por el sonido de varias voces que se podía escuchar. Sonriendo un poco para si mismo se estiro y camino hacia dentro de la habitación.

"Luego ella se me acerco y…" la persona que estaba hablando callo cuando vio a Darien. Otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación con el, todos ellos teniendo su atención sobre Malachite hasta que Darien hizo su entrada.

El rostro de Darien se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa, igual a la de los demás. Se acerco a ellos. "Es grandioso verlos de nuevo" dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos a Nephrite en la espalda.

Nephrite rió. "Lo mismo digo" respondió

"Zoisite ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Darien al rubio, mientras que Nephrite se servia un poco de agua.

"El almuerzo estuvo aburridísimo, pero a pesar de eso estoy bien!" dijo Zoisite con un tono divertido. El también se acerco a la mesa con agua.

Darien se volteo para ver al último hombre que había entrado en la habitación. Su espalda ancha, el pelo negro casi tan cómico para el. Darien sonrió burlonamente al verlo. "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo conocer a la Princesa de la Luna?" le pregunto.

El hombre levanto los hombros. "Realmente es hermosa, pero no lo que esperaba por el mensaje que mando Malachite"

Darien rió. "Bienvenido a la Luna, Jedite. Aquí las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen"

Jedite sonrió a su amigo. "Hey. Solo tuve dos semanas para prepararme para este cambio así que me disculpo si no tuve el encanto que querías"

Darien rió de nuevo "jedite, ni siquiera era la verdadera princesa" dijo

Malachite le envió una mirada. "Tu también lo notaste! Pensé que me había vuelto loco" dijo, sonando orgulloso de haber notado la diferencia.

Darien tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. "Descubrí que ella estaba jugando al cambio de personalidades" dijo.

"¿En serio?" dijo Jedite. "Genial. Así que ahora tenemos a dos personas pretendiendo ser alguien que no son para espiarse entre si sin saber que la otra persona esta haciendo lo mismo. Nuestros futuros monarcas han empezado una relación basada mentiras y engaños, pero aun así serán capaces de perdonar y olvidar y así vivirán felices para siempre. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó Jedite.

Darien rió. "Al parecer si"

"Genial" dijo Jedite. "Entonces, puedo quitarme esta cosa de mi pelo ¿Verdad?" pregunto, señalando a la despeinada melena negra que tenia en la cabeza.

Darien hizo una mueca de afirmación mientras reía. "Adelante, ya no la necesitaras mas"

Después de una media hora, una rubio Jedite regreso del baño. Los cuatro Generales tomaron sus asientos y observaron al hombre sentado en el sofá. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y molestia mientras ocultaban pensamientos que se encontraban en su mente de realeza, indicándoles a los Generales que algo no había ido según lo planeado, o que algo estaba molestando al hombre de cabellos negros.

Nephrite hablo primero. "Entonces Endymion ¿Qué es lo que sigue?"

XxX

"Me di cuenta de que es bastante callado" dijo Mina. Ella y las otras Senshi estaban dándole detalles del almuerzo a Serenity, quien se estaba alistando para el baile de mascaras. Lita estaba atando las cintas que tenia detrás el vestido y Serenity estaba tratando fuertemente con lo moverse. Movió la cabeza afirmando los comentarios de Mina. No había estado hablando mucho desde que había visto a Darien.

"Bueno, a mi me gusto" dijo Rei.

Mina solo movió los ojos. "Aléjate Rei, es de Usagi" dijo molestándola.

Rei le dio una mirada semi-enojada. "Lo se! Estoy tratando de ser positiva!" dijo. Las chicas comenzaron a discutir, ninguna de ellas notando los llorosos ojos que Serenity estaba tratando de ocultar.

"Me di cuenta de que se parecía bastante a Darien, si lo que esperas es una buena descripción" dijo Ami hacia Serenity.

Mina se agito un poco. Había sentido todo el día que el corazón de Serenity estaba sufriendo, y el comentario había hecho que una nueva oleada de dolor pasara por el corazón de la princesa. Serenity estaba dándoles la espalda a todas afortunadamente, así que nadie pudo ver la mirada que tenia.

_Maravilloso, así que no estoy ciega del todo. Ahora tendré un constante recordatorio del hombre al que estoy perdiendo, _pensó Serenity para si. Pudo guardar la postura mientras Lita terminaba de vestirla. Una vez que estaba lista, se sentó enfrente del espejo para que Rei le arreglara el cabello.

"Pienso que el General… Nephrite, creo que era su nombre, es algo… guapo" dijo Rei.

Ami rió. "Por supuesto que lo piensas" dijo molestándola

Lita le dio una mirada con una sonrisa malvada. "Bueno, yo note que alguien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al General Zoisite"

Las mejillas de Ami se tornaron rojas. "No se de que estas hablando" dijo, pero una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Mina rió.

Ami la volteo a ver. "Oh cállate. Tu ya sabias todo esto!" Mina sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Lita solo movió los ojos y suspiro. "Traten de esconderle un secreto de amor a Mina" dijo sarcásticamente.

XxX

"Bueno, debo decir, que ambos son una sorpresa" Selenity, Venus y Helen, la madre de Endymion, estaban sentadas en la habitación de Selenity. Las tres habían sido amigas muy cercanas de jóvenes junto con Mars, Júpiter, Paris y Mercury, pero los tres hombres no estaban presentes en ese momento. La que había hablado era Helen.

"No tenia idea de que ambos tuvieran mentes similares" dijo Selenity riendo. A ella no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, así que después de almuerzo había invitado a las dos mujeres para hablar. Le había dicho a Helen que la Princesa que había conocido temprano no era Serenity sino que era la hija de Venus, Mina. Helen había aprovechado la oportunidad de decirse la propia historia de su hijo al momento de escuchar la historia de Selenity.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho, Venus miro a Helen con curiosidad. "Así que ¿Cuál fue el nombre que uso Endymion cuando vino aquí?" le pregunto. Ella y Mina habían tenido bastantes conversaciones acerca de Serenity. Sus nuevos sentimientos hacia un joven del establo que no había pasado desapercibido por Venus, y ella estaba muy curiosa por saber quien era Endymion en la Luna.

"Vino aquí como Darien, y estaba buscando trabajo en el palacio. Aparentemente lo encontró en uno de tus establos Selenity" dijo Helen, observando la cara de sorpresa de su compañeras. Selenity y Venus comenzaron a reírse al momento, a pesar de que ambas por diferentes razones. Helen parecía confundida.

"Bueno eso explica la insistencia del General Malachite para que le diera trabajo a un hombre llamado Darien" explico Selenity.

Helen rió, entendiendo porque Selenity había comenzado a reír. "Sabia que lo intentaría"

Venus miro a las dos mujeres. "Ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse. Sus hijos estarán bien." Dijo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas Reinas la miraban con curiosidad. "¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Selenity.

Venus sonrió aun más. "Saben que no puedo hablar de las cosas que pasan en los corazones de los demás" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Ambas, Selenity y Helen, movieron los ojos. "No podías antes de ser Reina de Venus. Ahora como Reina puedes ¿Recuerdas?" le dijo helen.

Venus sonrió inocentemente. "Oh es cierto, lo olvide" Las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír, y Venus continuo. "Ellos tal vez no lo sepan, pero Serenity y Endymion ya se han conocido. He sentido _ciertos _sentimientos en el corazón de Serenity hacia _cierto _chico de establo llamado _Darien_" dijo

Selenity y Helen estaban con la boca abierta. "Esto será interesante" dijo finalmente Selenity. Las otras dos afirmaron con la cabeza. El silencio permaneció unos momentos mas, cada una con sus propios pensamientos.

"Creo que debemos dejarlos que se den cuenta por ellos mismos" comento finalmente Helen.

Selenity movió la cabeza en afirmación. "Si, eso será sabio. Vamos, vamos a ver a Serenity. Aun tienes que conocerla Helen" Las tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serenity.

XxX

Rei estaba terminando de poner el último bombón en su lugar y le había colocado algunas suaves flores blancas alrededor. Dio un paso atrás y Serenity se levanto de su asiento. Las Senshi examinaron a su Princesa y todas sonrieron.

"Te miras hermosa Usagi" exclamo Mina. Todas las demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

Serenity inclino su cabeza gentilmente. "Gracias" dijo.

"Bueno, bajemos! El baile de seguro ya empezó y no quiero perder mas tiempo!" dijo Lita con entusiasmo. Las Senshi movieron sus cabezas en afirmación.

"Adelántense, bajare en un momento" les dijo Serenity.

Las chicas la miraron con curiosidad. "¿Estas segura? Podemos esperar" dijo Rei.

Serenity sonrió débilmente. "Estoy segura. Solo quiero estar un momento a solas antes de enfrentarlos"

Las chicas movieron la cabeza en afirmación y se dirigieron a la puerta. Después de sus despedidas, Serenity se quedo sola. Camino hacia el balcón y miro hacia fuera. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y una gentil brisa acariciaba su rostro. El son comenzaba a ponerse, bañando el paisaje de una luz dorada. Suspiro. Extrañaría su hogar. Su mano agarraba fuertemente su vestido en donde se encontraba su corazón, podía sentir como palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Alguien toco suavemente la puerta, y ella se volteo al escucharlo. "Adelante" dijo. Se sorprendió bastante de ver a su madre abrir la puerta, seguida de Venus y la mama de Endymion. "Mama…" dijo, con aparente confusión en su voz.

Las tres Reinas miraron a la joven Princesa que se encontraba frente a ellas, Selenity sonrió a su hija. "Luces hermosa querida" le dijo.

Serenity forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Gracias madre" dijo. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, y le daba constantes miradas a la mujer que se encontraba a la par de Venus. Serenity no había tenido la oportunidad de observarla en la bienvenida. Ahora podía verla mejor. Era extremadamente hermosa con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos azules, y tenia una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro.

"Tu madre tiene razón, realmente luces hermosa" dijo la Reina de la Tierra.

Serenity sintió que se sonrojaba. Hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Su alteza me hace el honor" le dijo.

La mujer se acerco a Serenity y le dio un abrazo que no había estado esperando. "Mi hijo será un afortunado si lo aceptas" murmuro. Mientras la alejaba Serenity la miro a los ojos. Noto que la Reina de la Tierra era más alta que ella. Tenía una suave mirada en sus ojos azules. Serenity se sintió cómoda con la mujer delante de ella. "Y no necesitas referirte a mi como 'Su alteza'. Helen esta bien, o si el destino lo permite, madre"

Serenity sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. "Gracias por su amabilidad" dijo. Se negaba a que las lagrimas que estaba sintiendo se hicieran visibles.

Helen le sonrió. "Tienes mucho de tu padre" le dijo gentilmente, mirando al inocente rostro frente a ella.

Los ojos de Serenity se agrandaron un poco. "¿En serio? ¿Conoció a mi padre?"

Helen afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, lo conocí"

Serenity le dio una mirada a su madre. Estaba sonriendo. Regreso la mirada hacia la mujer con la que pronto estaría relacionada. "Estoy feliz de que lo haya conocido. Me gustaría oír historias de el de vez en cuando"

La sonrisa de Helen se agrando por las palabras de la Princesa. "Estaré encantada" levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Serenity, como una madre a su pequeño hijo.

Serenity le sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa era genuina. Por lo menos su madre era bondadosa, tal y como Darien dijo. El solo pensar en el hizo que sus heridas se abrieran de nuevo. No noto que Venus se inquieto por el cambio de emociones.

Selenity sin embargo si lo hizo, y miro con curiosidad a la rubia Reina. Venus no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con su cabeza. Selenity hizo una mueca de aprobación. "Debemos bajar al salón de baile. Baja cuando estés lista Serenity" dijo.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza.

Helen se alejo y las tres Reinas caminaron hacia la puerta. "Estoy ansiosa de hablar un poco mas contigo" dijo Helen mientras se iba. Serenity hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras observaba como la puerta se cerraba. Se sentó en la cama, su atención puesta en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Paso media hora antes de que finalmente tuviera el valor para ponerse la mascara blanca y caminar hacia el salón de baile.

XxX

Al momento en que las tres Reinas salieron de la habitación hacia el salón Selenity miro a Venus. "¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto

Venus miro hacia la preocupada madre. "Serenity esta sintiendo gran dolor. Esta enamorada de Darien y le esta doliendo tener que dejarlo ir"

Selenity parpadeo. "¿Dejarlo ir? Serenity nunca dijo que aceptaría a Endymion, entonces ¿Por qué debería estar sintiendo dolor?" le pregunto. Helen movió la cabeza en afirmación al comentario. Selenity le había explicado su resistencia a casarse.

Venus suspiro. "Dijiste que había cambiado, que había madurado de repente. Por lo que capto de sus emociones y por lo que me has dicho, Serenity esta planeando aceptar a Endymion. Esta pensando en paz, Selenity. Tu hija esta poniendo primero a su gente"

Las tres permanecieron en silencio. Helen fue la primera que hablo. "Por Dios. Por lo menos al final se quedara con el hombre que ella ama. Ojala que no este muy enojada con el" dijo.

Las otras dos aceptaron el comentario en silencio y caminaron hacia el salón festivo.


	25. Serenity, conoce a Endymion

Al fin actualice!!!

En serio mil sorrys por no escribir nada, pero es que siendo los últimos meses de mi semestre he tenido millones de cosas que hacer, esta semana es de finales, pero como mañana tengo descanso, me dijo a mi misma que debería de actualizar.

Espero que no estén enojados conmigo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto hehehehe, pero la historia ya se acerca al final, así que no se preocupen!

Este capitulo es emocionante, espero que lo disfruten!!!

Y para los que leyeron el original…. Pues aquí les va la versión traducida hehehehe….

Besitos!!!

xxxxxxx

pd. Hoy no responderé a reviews… cuando haya una próxima actualización (que espero que sea pronto), actualizare también este capitulo…. Pero gracias por seguir mandando sus reviews….. casi llego a 200 así que sigan escribiendo!!!!!

**Capitulo 25**

Serenity salio de su habitación. Sus pies casi no hacían ruido mientras caminaba por el vacío corredor. El único sonido era su vestido que rozaba con el piso de mármol. Había decidido vaciarse de todo lo emocional de la noche entera. Su cuerpo estaría allí, y solo lo suficiente de su mente para convencer a todos que aun estaba viva.

Llego a la entrada que dirigía al salón de baile. Guardias estaban parados a cada lado del arco, ambos le sonrieron abiertamente. Ella les sonrió de regreso y se aseguro una vez mas que su mascara estaba en su lugar, la cual solo cubría la mitad de su rostro. Silenciosamente le agradeció a su madre por hacer de esto un baile informal así no tendría que ser anunciada.

Se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que había. A pesar de eso, la música aun podía escucharse entre tanto murmullo.

Serenity respiro hondo y camino entre la multitud. Unas cuantas personas la reconocieron e hicieron pequeñas reverencias, las cuales ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Siguió caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación en donde algunas sillas habían sido acomodadas para las familias reales. Vio a su madre sentada con Helen y Venus. A la par de Helen estaba su esposo, y alrededor de el se encontraban Mercury, Mars y Júpiter. También noto que Malachite estaba parado cerca de un grupo pequeño que hablaba con un hombre de pelo rubio corto.

Malachite la noto y camino hacia ella. "Miladi, me preguntaba cuando nos honraría con su presencia esta noche" hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se removía la mascara, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Es demasiado gentil General" dijo dulcemente, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre rubio a la par de Malachite.

Malachite volteo a verlo. "Miladi, este es el General Jedite" Jedite se quito la mascara mientras hacia una reverencia. "Llego hoy con los demás, pero no pudo estar en la ceremonia de bienvenida, como lo habrá notado" Serenity estaba contenta de estar usando la mascara, de lo contrario ellos habrían podido ver la momentánea mirada de pánico en su rostro.

Jedite camino un poco hacia delante y le agarro la mano. "Miladi, es un honor conocer finalmente a tal belleza como usted" dijo galantemente, y beso suavemente la mano de esta.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y de nuevo se alivio de tener la mascara puesta. "Es una lastima que no pudimos verlo en la ceremonia General" dijo ella "sin embargo, es un placer conocerlo ahora"

El sonrió coquetamente. "El placer es todo mío miladi" dijo soltándole la mano. Serenity dio un vistazo hacia su madre.

"Por favor Princesa, me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza?" le pregunto Jedite mientras le ofrecía su mano. Ella estaba considerando en decir que no, pero el pensamiento de encontrarse con Endymion fue suficiente para convencerla de aceptar la invitación.

El baile era bastante movido, y no dejo mucho espacio para conversar. En las vueltas que se daban, Serenity podía ver a alguna que otra Senshi, así como otros hombres vistiendo uniformes de Generales de la Tierra. El baile terminó y todo mundo comenzó a aplaudirles a los músicos.

"Miladi baila espectacularmente" dijo el.

Ella incline la cabeza aceptando el cumplido. "Tengo un compañero al cual agradecerle por eso" respondió.

Ella vio como sonreía pues la mascara solo cubría la mitad de su rostro. "Desearía poder tomar el crédito por eso"

Ella sonrió, a pesar que aun se sentía como una concha cerrada. Caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los asientos. Malachite ya se no se encontraba allí. Serenity se excuso con Jedite. "Aun tengo que saludar a mi madre y a las otras damas" le dijo.

El rió sinceramente. "Me temo que un General de rango bajo no podrá mantener la atención de miladi esta noche" dijo, y con eso, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Serenity sonrió un poco en alivio por haber pasado la prueba del baile. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su madre. Selenity aparto la vista de la conversación cuando vio a su hija que se acercaba. "Ahh, Serenity, llegas al fin" dijo sonriendo.

Serenity sonrió de regreso a las tres reinas. "No pude estar lejos por mucho tiempo" dijo regañándose a si misma por usar gentileza de las cortes.

Helen sonrió. "Aun no he visto que mi hijo nos deleite con su presencia, a pesar de que Malachite jura que ya esta aquí"

Serenity pensó en esas palabras. _E encubierto a mi príncipe en varias ocasiones, _podía oír a Malachite decir en su cabeza. "Estoy segura que ya esta aquí" respondió. Se sentó a la par de Helen y observo a la concurrencia bailar. Los colores de los vestidos de las damas bailaban enfrente de ella, estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos en segundos. La gentil mano de Helen la trajo de regreso al mundo real.

"Pareces perdida en tus pensamientos querida. ¿Te pasa algo?" le pregunto gentilmente.

Serenity le sonrió. "Estoy bien" respondió, sin querer realmente admitir sus mas íntimos pensamientos a su futura suegra.

Helen la observo a través de la mascara. Serenity tenía que admitir que la reina lucia encantadora, usando un vestido verde oscuro y la mascara. "Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a escucharte cuando lo necesites" dijo delicadamente.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Gracias Miladi" dijo, aun manteniendo la formalidad.

Helen rió tiernamente. Tiernamente! "Te dije que no fueras tan formal conmigo" dijo.

Serenity no pudo evitar reír. Ambas voltearon a ver a los bailarines de nuevo. Serena vio a Mina bailando con el General Malachite. Sonrió para si. Por lo menos Mina lucia feliz. Noto que alguien tocaba el hombro de helen, y ambas voltearon a ver quien era. Serenity se encontró viendo a un par de ojos azul medianoche detrás de una mascara azul. Dio un gritito involuntario, pero al parecer nadie la había escuchado. Su pelo era negro y ondulado, y miraba a su esposa con tanto amor, que le llego a Serenity al corazón. Pero esos ojos…

"Miladi, ¿Nuestro hijo ha sido tan rudo de ignorar a esta bella criatura sentada a la par tuya?" le pregunto. Su voz sonó tan tierna cuando dijo 'Miladi', y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Helen sonrió a su esposo. "Malachite dijo que esta aquí. Probablemente no ha notado la nueva adición a la sala puesto que Serenity no lleva mucho tiempo aquí. Tal vez deba ir a buscar a nuestro despistado hijo"

El Rey afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió a Serenity. Esta no podía quitarse de la mente a esos ojos que era casi como… no, se negaba a pensar en el. En vez de eso sonrió.

"Tal vez deba ir yo a buscarlo" dijo el Rey, y antes de que Serenity pudiera detenerlo, se había marchado. Suspiró y miro a Helen. A pesar de que había resuelto estar toda la noche lo más calmada que pudiera con toda la gracia que pudiera manejar, aun no se encontraba lista para enfrentarse a Endymion.

"Si me excusa un momento, creo que necesito un poco de aire puro." Dijo Serenity mientras se levantaba.

Helen afirmo con la cabeza. "Adelante cariño. Si ellos regresan antes que tu, le diré a Endymion que te espere"

Serenity hizo un movimiento de cabeza. "Gracias" dijo, y se encamino hacia el balcón del otro lado del salón.

"Usagi, al fin llegas!" dijo la clara voz de Lita. Serenity se volteo para ver a Ami y a Lita que se acercaban a ella, cada una llevando un hombre del brazo.

"Si. Iba a ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco" dijo.

Ambas chicas estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Te importa que te acompañemos?" pregunto Lita.

Serenity sonrió. "Claro que no" dijo.

Ami se sonrojo. "Usagi, estos son los Generales Zoicite y Nephrite" Serenity observo a los hombres y noto que ambos vestían uniformes de Generales de la Tierra, y también los reconoció de la ceremonia de bienvenida. "Caballeros, esta es Princesa Serenity"

Ambos hombres hicieron reverencias. "Es un placer volverla a ver Miladi" dijo el hombre que fue presentado como Nephrite.

Serenity hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia. "Gracias General. Espero que ambos estén disfrutando hasta ahora" dijo.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, y ella noto que les enviaban una rápida mirada a las Senshi que estaban escoltando. "La Luna tiene muchas bellezas escondidas que no sabíamos que poseía" dijo Zoicite. Serenity vio a las dos chicas sonrojarse mientras se encaminaban al balcón. Lita comenzó a balbucear acerca del programa de entrenamiento, y ambos hombres escuchaban con interés.

Estaban parados en el balcón, todos recostados sobre el barandal de mármol. Los cuatro estaban platicando mientras que Serenity observaba los jardines. Dirigió su atención a la Tierra, sentada en el cielo como cada noche, brillando en toda su gloria. Sabia que el ya no se encontraba en la Tierra sino en la Luna. De todos modos, aun estaba llena de curiosidad acerca de su futuro hogar.

_Estoy feliz de que Helen y su esposo se vean tan gentiles y amorosos. Solo espero que Endymion tenga algunas de sus cualidades. Los Generales tampoco se ven tan malos. A Mina, Ami, Rei y Lita parece que les gustan, _pensó para si. Fue traída de sus pensamientos por un suave toque sobre sus hombros.

"Por favor excúsenos Princesa. Creo que a las chicas les gustaría bailar de nuevo." Dijo Nephrite. Lita y Ami levantaron los hombros y tenían una cara de no saber que estaba pasando, pero no dijeron nada. Al momento en que se habían marchado, dejándola sola en el desierto balcón, Serenity volvió su mirada a los jardines. Aun no quería regresar, aun no se sentía lista para enfrentarse a el. _Nunca me sentiré lista_, pensó mientras suspiraba.

"¿Hay algo que pesa tanto en el corazón de la dama?" pregunto una voz a la par de ella. Ella se volteo y se encontró con un hombre recostado en la barandilla junto a ella. Observaba el jardín, con una mascara blanco cubriendo sus ojos. Usaba un tuxedo negro.

"Lo siento, no lo escuche acercarse" dijo. Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando el saco una rosa de lo que parecía del aire y se la dio. Le recordó a algo, pero no pudo recordar que era. El le ofrecía la rosa roja, la cual acepto. "Gracias", dijo mientras la olía. Tenia un tan aroma dulce y revitalizador, lo cual nunca creyó que una flor fuera capaz de tener.

"La dama luce triste. ¿Hay algo que no esta bien?" le pregunto.

Ella sonrió. El era un extraño, pero se sentía segura con el. "Vine aquí para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Hace demasiado calor adentro, con tanta gente"

El afirmo con la cabeza, y retorno su mirada al jardín. "Hay mucha gente aquí. No es muy frecuente que tengan visitas reales por aquí ¿O si?" le pregunto

Ella también volteo su mirada al jardín. "No, no tenemos. Aunque si celebramos varias cosas de vez en cuando"

"Pienso que su planeta es grandioso. Me he sorprendido bastante con lo que he visto. Especialmente estoy intrigado por la belleza de cierta dama" su voz se adentraba en ella mientras el hablaba, fuerte y varonil.

Serenity sonrió, aun cuando su corazón le dolió por el comentario. "Veo que ya se ha enamorado aquí" le dijo, su voz mas alta de lo normal.

El sonrió. "Si, lo estoy. Es la mujer mas Hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y una de las mas gentiles"

Serenity podía sentir las lagrimas acercarse a sus ojos por el comentario del extraño, pero no podía decir porque. "Es afortunado de tener a alguien a quien amar" fue todo lo que ella dijo. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Debo regresar adentro" dijo mientras se estiraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al salón.

"¿La dama me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?" le pregunto mientras la seguía. Ella lo observo, retardaría su encuentro con Endymion.

"Será un placer" dijo ella.

Entraron al salón y bajaron las escaleras hacia la pista de baile. Comenzaba una melodía lenta, una que Serenity apenas reconocía. El hombre enmascarado le extendió la mano, la cual ella acepto. Al momento de tocarla Serenity sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras que el la acercaba, y comenzaron a bailar. Era como si sus manos se conocieran, cada una acomodándose a la otra con familiaridad

_Oyeron que Motoki comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Serenity puso la rosa en una de las mesas más cercanas y luego acepto la mano de Darien. Comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la habitación, esta vez un poco más despacio._

Era la misma canción, la misma que Motoki había estado tocando, y Serenity sintió que el hombre la acercaba un poco más para colocar su mano sobre su espalda baja.

_Contuvo un grito cuando Darien la acerco un poco mas a el, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba en su espalda y la otra no perdía contacto con la mano izquierda de ella. Serenity podía olerlo, olía a lluvia refrescante._

Mientras comenzaron a bailar por la pista de baile, ella pudo sentir como el la acercaba para que su pecho pudiera recostarse sobre el. El tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque el resto de su expresiones estaban escondidas por la mascara.

_Podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho mientras sentía que el apretaba un poco mas su espalda para acercarse aun mas, casi recostada sobre el. Darien se agacho un poco._

El hombre se agacho un poco para poder susurrarle al oído. "¿Pasa algo malo Princesa? Parece un poco tensa".

Ella parpadeo abiertamente detrás de la mascara, sin saber que decir. "¿U-usted, uh, Sabe quien soy?" dijo nerviosamente.

El sonrió con satisfacción. "Por supuesto, ya nos hemos conocido. ¿No me reconoce?" Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de pánico mientras decía esas palabras. _Darien, _pensó, _pero no, no puede ser, no hay manera de que haya podido entrar al baile. Entonces tiene que ser… _su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Noto que otra pareja se les acercaba, y ella volteo la cabeza para ver quien era. Helen y Paris.

"Al parecer lo has encontrado tu misma" dijo Helen con una sonrisa. Serenity volteo a ver a su pareja, una Mirada de horror cubierta por la mascara. El sonreía con satisfacción. El hombre con el que estaba bailando era Endymion!


	26. Beryl

Les pareció interesante en donde lo deje la vez pasada??? Jajajajajaj… me alegro mucho!!! Eso hará que le pongan mucho mas interés y que me dejen mas reviews!!! Faltan 8 para llegar a 200!!!

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado leyendo el fic y su traducción (porque si…. Se que han leído el original)… gracias por su apoyo!!! Sinceramente…..

Y bueno… aquí les traigo la otra actualización! Para que no me aleguen que tanto que me tardo jejejeje… y como ya saben, ya salí de la uni y en limpio!! Así que hay que celebrar!!!

**Starligt:** jejejeje pues si… la verdad es se puede armar un gran lío… yo odio que me mientas, pero hey!!! El le ha intentado decir, bueno… tal vez en este Cáp.!! Oops… estoy contando mucho hehehehehe… sigue leyendo y grax por tu apoyo!!!!!

**Sailor angel7:** jajaja, creo que era obvio, aun cuando quise que no se enteraran jajajajaj, es como cuando Usagi se volvía Sailor Moon, todo mundo sabia que era ella jajajaja, grax por seguir leyendo!!!!

**Abda:** si… era bastante triste el capitulo, pero hey! Ya se pondrá feliz… o enojada jajajajaja… pronto veremos! Que bueno saber que sigues leyéndome!!! jejejeje y como vas con los estudios??? Yo ya Salí!! Al fin!! jejejeje, tu cuando sales?? Espero que pronto!! Cuídate mucho!!!!! Muchos besitos! Xxxxxxx

**Marinlucero chiba: **jejeje, pues si! La verdad es que tenias razón… y que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior… me gusto mucho traducirlo… la forma en que fue escrito, no se… sientes que tu estas en su lugar jejejeje… besitos!!!!

**Undine:** tus comentarios siguen cortos hehehehe, pero bueno, por lo menos se que me sigues leyendo!!! Grax!!!!!!

**Satorichiva:** la verdad es que siento que toma mucho esfuerzo y es difícil decir la verdad, y mas cuando en serio quieres pero no puedes por temor… por eso mejor no mentir jajajajaja… y estoy de acuerdo con la bofetada… pero es tan lindo!!!! Jajajaja, además que el también sufre… ejejejejej

**Daly:** Siento mucho que estés sufriendo de amor… pero disfrútalo!!! Hay otras personas que quisieran pasar por lo que estas pasando, porque aunque estés sufriendo en un momento fuiste feliz… y el amor lleno tu vida… pienso que el sufrir es una de las cosas que mas nos deben de dar ganas de vivir… tienes un corazón que esta sintiendo las cosas, te equivocaste pues vuélvelo a intentar…!!!!!!!! Y que bien que te guste la historia hehehe, besitos! Espero que ya estés mejor.

**MiassaHe:** aaaa! Con que me traicionaste y leíste el original???? No te lo perdono jaajaj, uy no tan dramática que soy hehehehe, pues bueno, siempre y cuando leas este hasta el final esta bien… y grax por los cumplidos hehehehe…. Me haces sonrojar. Y que bien que las casualidades existen!!!! Jajajajaj… grax en serio por decirme tantas cosas lindas… y pues ya tenias dos capítulos para leer, así que espero que te gusten! Besitos!!!!

**Alejandra n:** uy niña! Jejejeje, que bien que lees mi fic, pero un poquito mas de emoción no dañaría a nadie ehehehehe… grax por el review! Y espero que te hayas leído los otros capitulitos y pues que llegues al final… besitos!

**Alba:** holis alba!! Jajaja, si nenis, soy malosa jajajajaja… pero bueno, para que no se sintieran tan mal actualice mas rápido hehehe, así que a ver que tal te parece este capitulo… muchos besitos y abrazos!!! Xxxxx

**Usagipotter:** pues grax por los cumplidos, en serio me alegro que esta historia les haya gustado, y tengo en la mira otra… hehehehe, cuídate mucho y grax por dejarme el review para hacerme saber que lees la historia, es muy importante para mi… cuídate mucho!!!! Y a mi también me encanta harry potter! Ehehehe

**Ginny Potter W:** jajajajaja… pues creo que mejor no te doy mi info jajajajajaja… pues aquí tienes otro capitulo!!! Y no te apures… ya no te dejare esperando mas jejejee, besitos!!!!

**Capitulo 26**

Su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Sentía que un frío pánico recorría su cuerpo. Era Endymion, el hombre que había estado tratando de evitar toda la noche. La había encontrado. Y aun esta sonriendo con satisfacción! Sabia que debía decir algo, pero no podía pensar en algo para que saliera de su boca, el fue el primero el hablar.

"Tuve la oportunidad de andar por el palacio después de almuerzo. Es realmente hermoso el lugar" dijo, aunque en ningún momento su sonrisa desapareció.

"Gracias Mí lord" fue lo único que ella pudo decir. El la separo un poco en una vuelta y al regresarla la acerco a un mas a el. Ella tembló. El baile requería un cambio de parejas de vez en cuando, así que ella se sentía aliviada cuando eso sucedía.

Se encontró en los brazos de Mercury. "Ahhh, Serenity. Pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de tener una conversación contigo" dijo el muy animadamente.

Ella le sonrió débilmente mientras lo observaba. "Lo mismo digo, Mercury" dijo, tratando de sonar lo mas normal que podía, por no sonar tan asustada como estaba. Ella estaba feliz de conocer a los padres de las Senshi tan bien para no preocuparse por las formalidades. "Aunque me temo que las cosas serán aun mas difíciles ahora"

El le sonrió calidamente, era tiempo de cambiar parejas de nuevo. Ella no conocía muy bien a su pareja de baile, a pesar de ser de la Luna, así que tuvieron una conversación respetuosa y formal. Finalmente, se encontró de nuevo en los brazos del hombre enmascarado. El baile termino, el hizo una reverencia al igual que ella.

"Fue un placer bailar con usted Princesa" dijo con una sonrisa

"El placer fue todo mío" respondió ella, finalmente ganando su compostura.

La música comenzó a sonar ahora un poco más amena. El la miro. "¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo otra pieza?" le pregunto.

Ella considero el decirle que no basándose en su cansancio, pero afirmo con la cabeza, sabiendo que el no le creería que ya estaba cansada.

El le acerco la mano y ella la acepto sin gana alguna. El baile era bastante rápido, uno que requería que el la levantara muchas veces en el aire. Fue un baile divertido, pero Serenity se encontró concentrándose más en su compañero de baile que en la música.

_Es alto, _dijo observándolo, _y bastante fuerte._

No pudieron hablar mucho. Una vez que el baile termino, todos los bailarines estaban respirando agitadamente. "¿Le gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?" le pregunto.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, aun respirando con dificultad. El le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos hacia el balcón. Otras personas caminaban donde ellos estaban pero sumergidos en su propia conversación, disfrutando el aire fresco. Serenity finalmente hablo, directo al grano. "¿Por qué ha venido a aquí?" le pregunto.

"Para arreglar un matrimonio su usted acepta" le dijo, igualmente directo.

"Eso lo se. ¿Pero porque?"

El suspiro. "Quiero paz entre nuestro planetas. Esa fue mi razón original"

Ella le dio una mirada. "¿Razón original?" le pregunto con un poco de miedo.

El la miro. "Si. Mi razón original."

"¿Y esa razón ha cambiado?"

Hubo un momento de silencio como si el estuviera pensando que decir. Finalmente hablo. "Si". La respuesta frustro a Serenity puesto que no le daba más información de la que ya sabía.

"¿Cómo ha cambiado?" le pregunto ella.

El sonrió. "¿Siempre hace tantas preguntas?"

Ella lo miro. "No, pero pensé que estaba bien que tratara de averiguar un poco mas acerca del hombre que se convertirá en mi esposo" le dijo cortante, pero al instante se arrepintió del tono de voz y bajo la cabeza para disculparse.

El acepto el gesto, y bajo la mirada hacia ella. "Creo que quiere decir, si escoge aceptarme" dijo el, ella sentía la necesidad de darle una mirada fea, pero reconsiderando que no era la mejor manera de comenzar una relación, decidió no hacerlo.

Ella suspiro. "Yo también quiero paz. La quiero mas que nada. Si casarme es la única manera de obtenerla, que así sea. Puedo ver que usted cree que es la única manera" hizo una pausa, oyendo nada pero pasos. "Deseo aceptar su oferta" concluyo. Ella vio como el giro la cabeza y la volteo a ver.

"No espero que me acepte tan rápido. Puede conocerme antes de tomar su decisión final." Dijo, no sonando sorprendido por lo que le había dicho ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Ya he tomado la decisión" ella paro de caminar, al igual que el. Ella se quito la mascara para que el pudiera leer sus emociones.

Serenity ya no tenia miedo, en vez de eso se sentía ida. Ella podía hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento. No había nadie alrededor. "No estoy tratando de parecer apresurada. Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y fue una decisión difícil. Usted quiere paz, lo se por sus palabras y por lo que dicen otros de usted. Usted sabe que paz es lo que también yo quiero. Se que no debo aceptarlo y que debería conocerlo un poco mas para ver si tan siquiera me cae bien. Sin embargo, mi gente es realmente importante para mí, así como su gente, por extraño que parezca. No me gustan las guerras sangrientas y odiaría ver mas sangre si se que puedo prevenirlo"

Ella agacho la cabeza. "Se que piensa que soy una chica joven, alguien que no puede gobernar y alguien a quien no se le puede llamar Reina" ella levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos. "Pero le ruego, ya que usted cree que es la única manera de obtener paz, permítame aceptarlo sin preguntas. Tal vez no me ame ni yo a usted, pero pienso que podemos tolerarnos, y tal vez un día tener sentimientos el uno por el otro. No espero que alguna vez llegue a amarme, es algo que no le pido. Pero si le pido que ame a mi gente, de la misma manera que se que amare a ala suya" Ella sentía que se desmayaba mientras decía esas palabras. Sintió lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos pero se esforzó por contenerlas.

El la miraba, anonadado. No había estado esperando un discurso, y mucho menos uno que era tan sentimental. Observo a la mujer parada delante de el. A pesar de que sentía que no era posible, se sintió aun mas enamorado de ella. El dio un paso adelante y la abrazo fuertemente. Su suave suspiro llego a sus oídos, y el sintió como su piel se erizaba. Ella no trato de apartarlo.

Se quedo inmóvil al momento que el la acerco mas. No era algo que ella hubiera querido, pero lo tomo como una respuesta positiva a lo que acababa de decir. Así que, no se aparto, a pesar que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba peleando contra su mente, diciéndole que se apartara. _Tiene que ser de esta manera, _pensó.

El la soltó despacio mientras la miraba a través de la mascara. _Tengo que decirle ahora, _pensó. Comenzó a mover su mano hacia su mascara para quitársela, pero fue detenido por el sonido de unos pasos. Ambos voltearon la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo rojo, un vestido púrpura intenso y una mascara que caminaba hacia ellos.

Ella se paro unos cuantos pasos alejada de ellos, como si esperaba que no la notaran. "Lo siento, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" pregunto en una voz duchísima.

Serenity estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando la voz de Endymion la detuvo. "Estamos discutiendo cosas privada, señora. Por favor discúlpenos." Con estas palabras paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serenity mientras la acercaba a el, como si tratara de protegerla de algo. Ella estaba sorprendida por el tono de voz, firme y grave, exigiendo respeto.

"Mis disculpas" dijo la mujer dulcemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con eso, se alejo de ellos, y Darien encamino a Serenity hacia las puertas que daban al salón.

"¿Quién era?" le pregunto, sintiéndose un poco perpleja.

Su expresión estaba seria, ni una pizca de sonrisa en sus facciones. "Una mujer que espero usted no vuelva a ver otra vez. Su nombre es Beryl, estoy seguro de eso, y ella es la razón por la que tantas guerras han ocurrido. No se porque esta aquí, pero iré a alertar a la Reina Selenity"

Entraron al salón. El bajo la mirada hacia ella. "Cuídese, miladi. Si Beryl esta aquí, no esta sola. Temo por su seguridad." Con eso, le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso. Se voltearon y se encaminaron hacia la Reina Selenity que estaba parada, conversando con Helen y Paris. Serenity fue con el, su mano sobre la de el. Llegaron hasta donde estaban los reyes y Endymion le soltó la mano.

Los tres estaban sonriendo hasta que vieron la gravedad de los rostros de los dos jóvenes. "Ustedes dos ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Helen, esperando que nada tuviera que ver con los dos revelando sus identidades.

Darien hablo en una suave voz. "Beryl esta aquí" dijo

Ambas Reinas palidecieron y Paris parecía que iba a estallar. "No, no puede ser" susurro Selenity.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Helen. Observaba como su hijo afirmaba con la cabeza seriamente.

"Estoy completamente seguro. Estaba usando una mascara, pero pude reconocerla"

Paris movió la cabeza en consentimiento de lo que decía su hijo. Selenity miro a su hija, luego a Paris y helen. También noto que las Senshi estaban paradas cerca y pudo alcanzar la Mirada de Mina advirtiéndole que todas se acercaran. "No puedo imaginarme como pudo llegar aquí, pero enviare a mis hombres para que la encuentren de inmediato" dijo Selenity. Paris y Helen afirmaron con la cabeza.

Serenity aun se sentía confundida mientras las Senshi se acercaban a ellos. Selenity les hablo. "Chicas, quiero que lleven a Serenity a su cuarto inmediatamente y no la dejen sola hasta que yo les diga. ¿Entienden?" Todas las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, sintiéndose tan confundidas como su princesa.

Endymion miro a Selenity. "Su Majestad, ¿Me daría permiso de escoltar a la princesa y a las Senshi hasta su habitación, y luego regresar para ayudarla a usted?" Le pregunto.

Selenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Estaría feliz de que lo hicieras" Con ese comentario se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Helen y Paris alejándose del grupo.

Serenity sintió una mano sobre su espalda y vio que Endymion estaba parado a la par de ella. Hizo un gesto para que caminaran hacia el arco que los sacaría del salón, y todos comenzaron a caminar, las Senshi formando un escuadrón alrededor de los príncipes.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Serenity, Endymion hizo una reverencia. "Necesito regresar. Antes de que entren, revisen la habitación antes de que la princesa entre." Todos los sentidos de las Senshi estaban en alerta así que afirmaron con la cabeza y entraron a la habitación, encendiendo candelas y revisando todo, dejando a Serenity y a Endymion afuera en el corredor.

Serenity levanto la mirada para verlo. "¿Qué esta pasando Endymion? ¿Quién es esta mujer Beryl y porque ha puesto a todos en alerta?"

El bajo la mirada hacia su rostro de cuestionamiento. "Es un cuento largo, uno que no tengo tiempo de explicar por ahora. Es una mujer peligrosa, una con la que tu madre esta bastante familiarizada al igual que yo. Vino a la Tierra buscando un esposo hace algunos meses, pero la rechacé. Así fue como la conocí. Tendrás que preguntarle a tu madre mas información, pues se muy poco de Beryl"

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, mientras Ami sacaba la cabeza por la puerta "La habitación esta limpia, puedes entrar" dijo. Serenity hizo un gesto de afirmación. Ami desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Serenity volteo a ver al hombre enmascarado delante de ella. "Gracias por la preocupación que muestras por mi" dijo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la primera desde que se habían encontrado con Beryl. "No puedo evitar pero sentir preocupación por la mujer que será mi esposa. Le juro princesa que la protegeré con mi vida, siempre" dijo. "Le informare a su madre y a mis padres de su decisión" Hizo una reverencia por ultima vez, se dio la vuelta, y camino hacia el salón.

Serenity se quedo congelada donde estaba por unos momentos. Con un suspiro, entro a la habitación. Sentía la tensión que había en el aire mientras que las Senshi se encontraban paradas en diferentes lugares por la habitación, listas para proteger a la princesa.

Seria una larga noche.

xXx

Beryl bajaba las gradas que daban al jardín. Sonreía para si, sabiendo que su tiempo estaba por llegar. Acababa de dejar a Serenity y a Endymion, y estaba segura que el joven príncipe la había reconocido.

_No importa, _pensó. _Pronto nada importara. _Con una risita, toco la joya que colgaba de su cuello y se desvaneció en el aire.

Beryl walked down the steps to the garden. She smiled to herself, knowing her time was soon. She had just left Serenity and Endymion, and she was sure that the young prince had recognized her.

_No matter_, she thought. _Soon it will not matter at all_. With a small chuckle, she touched the jewel hanging from her neck, and vanished into thin air.


	27. Uno y el mismo

Que emoción, con cada actualización la historia esta llegando a su final… jejejeje, tendré que escoger ya la nueva traducción aunque ya le tengo el ojo a una… a ver que tal.

Eso me recuerda que debo terminar la otra historia que comencé a traducir hehehehehe…

Que bien que me siguen leyendo y pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y estoy mas que segura, que si me han odiado por dejarlas en ascuas, ahora me odiaran mas!! Hehehehehe

xxxxxxxx

**Ginny Potter W:** yo haría exactamente lo mismo, jajajajaja, por Dios, pero bueno… que bien que sigues leyendo, besitos y suerte en todo.

**Marinlucero chiba:** jejeje holis nenis! Pues espero que el final no sea así, es que la verdad no me acuerdo jajajajajajjajajajaaj… besitos! Espero que te guste este capitulito.

**Sailor angel7:** pues apúrale con tu fic! Es que tan emocionante y de la vida real… la verdad es que me muero de curiosidad para ver que pasa… no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Serena, jejejeje… y si! Maldita Beryl, hehehe, pero si todo fuera bueno no podríamos darnos cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que es la vida jejejeje…

**Alejandra n:** jejeje, grax por leerme tanto… oye, porque no te registras en fanfiction… (ya voy de nuevo con la anunciadora), pero es que creo que es mas fácil porque puedes tener alertas de cuando un capitulo ha sido actualizado, etc, etc… asi tal vez luego luego te animas a escribir algo, me encantaría leerte… besitos!

**Pd.** Donde están los demás??? Quiero mas reviews! Quiero mas! Y si pueden recomendar la historia se los agradecería miles y se iran al cielito! Hehehehehehehe

**Capitulo 27**

Cuando llego el amanecer, todas las Senshi y Serenity estaban hasta el borde. Un mensajero había venido como a la media noche por orden de la Reina para decirles que estuvieran en alerta alta toda la noche y que protegieran a la princesa, puesto que Beryl no había sido encontrada. Las chicas se habían turnado para quedarse despiertas y mantener la guardia, después de cambiarse a sus uniformes de batalla.

Serenity trato de dormir bajo las ordenes de las Senshi, pero este fue muy corto y agitado. Caminaba por la habitación sin poder relajarse mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer inundaron el cielo. El desayuno fue llevado a la habitación y las chicas, así como habían hecho en la noche, se turnaron para comer. Cuando todas estaban desayunadas, tomaron sus posiciones. Lita estaba parada en el balcón, Ami y Mina por las ventanas y Rei por la puerta.

Serenity aun seguía dando vueltas. "No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando" decía de vez en cuando.

A medio día, justo después del almuerzo, el siguiente mensajero llego. Todas las chicas debían seguirlo.

Las llevo hacia donde se encontraba la Reina, el lugar en donde todos los planes para la guerra eran hechos Selenity, Paris, Helen, Malachite, Nephrite y todos los padres de las Senshi estaban parados y reunidos alrededor de una larga mesa, papeles revueltos encima. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron a las chicas acercarse. Para Serenity, se miraba que ninguno de ellos había dormido en toda la noche.

"Beryl ya no se encuentra en la Luna" anuncio Selenity. Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, sin estar seguras si eso era una buena noticia, pero aun así se sintieron aliviadas. Se unieron a los adultos alrededor de la mesa. Selenity dirigió su mirada a los papeles. "Hice una revisión con el cristal. Se ha ido, aunque no se a donde. Tampoco hay algún signo de su gente" Suspiro y se limpio la frente. "Sin embargo, no estamos seguros si regresara o no. No te quiero en ningún lugar sin por lo menos una de las Senshi o un General de la Tierra. ¿Esta claro?"

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Aun no me ha quedado claro que es lo que esta pasando." Dijo calladamente.

Mars golpeo la mesa con su puño, haciendo que todos saltaran un poco. "Beryl es una malvada mujer, una que es nuestro mas grande enemigo" dijo en una voz grave.

Júpiter puso una mano sobre sus hombros. "Cálmate mars" dijo en una voz relajada. "Beryl se ha ido. Cuando regrese puedes traer de nuevo tu enojo" Mars aun se miraba un poco enojado, pero mantuvo su postura.

Selenity miro a su hija. "Te lo explicare todo cariño, pero no ahora. Solo asegúrate que si miras a la mujer de la noche anterior alertes a todos y no te le acerques" Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. "Creo que podemos relajarnos un poco, pero tendré a patrullas para que vigilen el lugar. Si Beryl respira el aire de la Luna lo sabremos." Hubo un momento de silencio.

Helen miro a todos animadamente. "Bueno, conversemos de algo mas alegre. Serenity, cariño," dijo mientras abrazaba a la princesa. "Endymion nos dio la maravillosa noticia ayer." Toda la habitación parecía que se iluminaba y se relajaban, excepto por Serenity que se puso un poco tensa.

Cuando Helen se separo de ella, pudo ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la Reina. Ella volteo a ver a su madre quien estaba sonriendo, aunque un poco desconfiada.

"Si, felicitaciones. Endymion es un buen hombre" dijo Mercury. Hubo una ronda de felicitaciones, aunque todas las Senshi estaban un poco calladas. Serenity les había dicho esa mañana que ya había aceptado la propuesta de Endymion, y que se lo anunciaría a los padres de el y a su madre. No hay necesidad que obtuvo un montón de regaños de las chicas.

"Gracias a todos" dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Helen aun estaba emocionada. "Debes ir a verlo. Esta en el edificio de entrenamiento, dijo que quería 'sacar un poco de frustración', así lo dijo, una vez que se entero que Beryl se había ido"

Serenity no quería ir a buscarlo, pero no sabía como decírselo a Helen. Afirmo con la cabeza. "Gracias. También necesito entrenar un poco"

Malachite miro a las chicas "¿Podría ir yo también, así como el General Nephrite?" pregunto.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza. Hizo una reverencia a los Reyes y Reinas junto con las Senshi y todas se encaminaron, seguidas por Malachite y Nephrite.

Al momento en que pasaron por la puerta, Serenity le dio un vistazo a sus acompañantes. "Deberían ir a dormir un poco. Ha sido una larga noche. Les avisare si algo sucede" Todas afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a estirarse.

xXx

Selenity suspiraba mientras se sentaba. _¿Por qué tenia que regresar?_, pensó para si misma. Sintió una gentil mano sobre sus hombros y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Mercury.

"No te preocupes. Las cosas se arreglaran" dijo. Selenity le sonrió, y le dio un vistazo a los demás. Todos estaban parados alrededor de ella, Júpiter, Venus, Mars y Mercury, Helen y Paris, moviendo sus cabezas de manera afirmativa a los comentarios de Mercury. Se sintió un poco mas animada.

"Pelearemos y la derrotaremos si tenemos la oportunidad" añadió Mars.

"Esta vez no se escapara" dijo Paris. Las palabras hirieron un poco a Selenity, pero sabia que el no lo había hecho por maldad. Todos rieron. Selenity sintió algo extraño en su corazón. Estaban todos juntos otra vez.

xXx

Las chicas llegaron hasta el edificio de entrenamiento. Lita se separo del grupo al momento de llegar junto con Rei para poder entrenar un poco, ambas sintiéndose demasiado estresadas para hacer algo más. Nephrite las acompaño. Ami y mina estuvieron de acuerdo en que había demasiada gente en el salón y que si hubiera algún problema, Serenity estaría protegida, así que también se fueron a entrenar.

Serenity se dirigió hacia el Maestro de Espadas. Llego hasta los campos de duelo, la mayoría lleno de gente entrenando. Vio al Maestro de inmediato en uno de los campos con un hombre que le estaba dando la espalda a ella, era alto y tenia pelo negro. _Endymion, _pensó.

En ese momento se dio la vuelta, cambiando lugares con el Maestro de Espadas. No era Endymion, pero el corazón de Serenity comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando vio que era Darien. Se quedo viendo por unos momentos desde las orillas.

Ella sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y volteo a ver quien era. Malachite estaba parado junto a ella. "Miladi, espero que haya dormido bien" le dijo.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Lo mejor que pude" dijo. Regreso su atención hacia Darien y al Maestro de Espadas. Podía ver que ambos estaban cansados, con sudor recorriéndoles el rostro. La espada del Maestro cayó haciendo un enorme ruido, y la batalla había terminado. Sin embargo la levanto rápidamente y la batalla continuo.

"¿Usted pelea en duelos General?" le pregunto a Malachite.

Ella oyó que el rió. "Si. Entrene a Endymion, aunque ahora sus habilidades han superado por mucho las mías. Luche en contra del Maestro de Espadas, y tuve un tiempo duro manteniéndome a su nivel. Me venció dos veces antes de empezar a calentar. Y aun logro vencerme algunas veces después." Reía mientras le contaba esto a Serenity.

Serenity levanto la vista para ver al General de cabellos plateados y sonrió. "¿Consideraría darme una oportunidad?" le pregunto.

El bajo la vista para verla, sin estar seguro si Endymion lo mataría por enfrentarse a la chica, aun cuando solo fuera en entrenamiento. Finalmente, la curiosidad gano, el quería ver lo buena que era, especialmente desde aquella mañana en la que la vio enfrentarse al Maestro de Espadas.

Así que sonrió. "Será un placer" le respondió.

Ella fue a tomar una espada de la pared, Malachite ya tenia la suya. Se adentraron a uno de los campos y cada uno tomo sus posiciones. La batalla comenzó lenta, pero rápidamente los movimientos se aceleraron y se hicieron más fuertes. Ella pudo entender porque el Maestro de Espadas tuvo un tiempo difícil para mantener el ritmo. Se movía velozmente, y con unos movimientos ella se encontraba a su merced.

El le sonrió calidamente mientras que ella se agachaba a recoger su espada. Ella aun sentía ansiedad y estrés, así que lo miro. "¿De nuevo?" le pregunto.

El hizo una reverencia burlona para animar el humor, una a la que ella sonrió. "Será un honor Miladi" dijo el.

Tomaron de nuevo sus posiciones y comenzaron la batalla. Mientras se movían por el campo, Serenity noto que el hombre que le habían presentado la noche anterior, Jedite, estaba parado observándolos. El descuido momentáneo casi le hace perder la batalla, pero logro mantenerse sobre sus pies y la batalla continuo.

Paro un gran golpe de Malachite, y movió su espada para detener el siguiente que ya se le estaba acercando. Se alejo un poco de el y continuaron los ataques. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad y temía ser vencida de nuevo. Se hizo para atrás para evitar la espada de el, y movió su espada para que la punto apuntara directo al corazón. El paro, sin intención de moverse más. La batalla había acabado.

"Bien hecho Princesa" dijo el General terrestre entre respiros profundos.

"Igual" dijo ella.

El le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella dio una mirada hacia donde Jedite estaba y se sorprendió de ver a Darien y al Maestro de espadas a la par de el, ambos habían visto el final de la batalla. Darien camino hacia ellos, luciendo un poco mas relajado de cuando había estado batallando contra el Maestro de Espadas.

Ella le sonrió, aun cuando su corazón estaba acelerado. "¿Quién gano?" le pregunto.

El Maestro de Espadas la vio desairado. "Me temo que nunca podré vencerlo" dijo.

Darien sonrió. "Yo no diría nunca" respondió el.

El Maestro rió. "Tal vez cuando tengas quebradas ambas piernas y ambos brazos" le dijo.

Todos rieron, y Serenity sonrió. "Bien hecho Darien, ¿Te gustaría pelear contra mi?" le pregunto. "Vencí a tu maestro" **(N/A: sinceramente no se porque la autora escribiría esto, no se si mi memoria falla, pero no recuerdo que Darien le haya dicho que Malachite le enseño a pelear. Malachite le dijo que había sido maestro de ENDYMION, pero no de Darien, jejejejeje… pero puedo estar equivocada).**

Darien tenia una expresión de shock en su rostro "La verdad es que no quiero" dijo.

Serenity sonrió dulcemente. "Que pasa, ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?" le pregunto.

El negó con la cabeza "No, tengo miedo de lastimarte cuando te venza." Le dijo. Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa de triunfo que tenia en el rostro y que ella conocía tan bien, hubiera pensado que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ella levanto la barbilla "Prepárese, señor" le advirtió. Ella se coloco en su puesto, y todos los demás hombres se alejaron para darles espacio.

Darien se encogió de hombros y se alisto. El dio el primer golpe, uno que hubiera vencido rápidamente a Serenity. Ella lo esquivo pero el dio un salto hacia delante con gracias, como si hubiera estado esperando su movimiento. Al mismo tiempo llevo su espada debajo de la de ella y le dio una vuelta, tratando de quitársela de las manos. Serenity ya había visto ese truco antes, así que no le sorprendió mucho y pudo quedarse con su espada, aun cuando su muñeca se volteo un poco. Ambos saltaron alejándose uno del otro y comenzaron el ciclo de nuevo. Esta vez Serenity hizo el primer movimiento. Desafortunadamente, Darien había estado esperando eso, y con un movimiento rápido, la espalda de ella estaba presionada a su pecho, la espada de el alrededor de su cuello, y la mano en la que sostenía su espada estaba presionada por su oponente detrás de ella. Ella soltó la espada. El había ganado.

El la soltó y le sonrió. "Espero que tu muñeca no te duela tanto" dijo.

Ella sonrió. "Solo duele un poco. Estaba esperando que intentaras eso"

El se agacho y recogió la espada, entregándosela. "Lo note" dijo. "Usualmente la gente no lo espera y funciona espectacularmente"

"Batalla contra mi de nuevo" le ordeno.

El la miro por un momento antes de tomar su posición, sabiendo que ella no lo dejaría decir que no. La batalla comenzó, y duro un poco más que la anterior, aunque no tanto. La espada de Serenity cayó al suelo de nuevo. Pelearon varias veces mas, una batalla tras otra, pero Serenity perdió cada una.

Ambos tenían sudor en el rostro, su ropa pegada al cuerpo, hasta que finalmente pararon. Darien la agarro la mano. "Si te prometo perder la siguiente batalla a propósito ¿Podemos parar?" le pregunto entre respiros.

Serenity lo vio por un momento, pero finalmente bajo su espada "Eso no seria justo. Podemos para si quieres" Sabia que el había batallado ya bastante con el Maestro de Espadas antes que con ella, así que su petición no parecía fuera de lugar.

Caminaron hacia las orillas en donde les dieron un poco de agua. Ambos la tomaron mientras que miraban a Jedite y a Malachite adentrarse al campo. Su atención en el duelo solo fue de unos cuantos momentos.

Darien miro a Serenity y se agacho para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. "Usagi, necesito hablar contigo. A solas" le murmuro.

Su corazón de detuvo. Ella quería, pero su mente le decía que no, que le causaría mas dolor a su corazón. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No se miraría bien Darien. Endymion ya ha anunciado nuestro compromiso. Ahora no puedo irme a solas con un hombre" dijo, siendo esa la mejor excusa en la que podía pensar por el momento. También había olvidado que había venido a buscar a Endymion, pero asumió que se había ido pues ella conocía a todos los que se encontraban allí.

Darien mantuvo su mirada sobre ella. Ella se volteo para encontrase con sus ojos. "Por favor Usagi. Encuéntrame en el establo de Jasmine" le rogó.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. "No puedo. Los Generales y las Senshi estaban observándome como águilas ahora. No puedo ir a ningún lugar sola."

El la miro, una mirada que le rogaba que aceptara. "Entonces hoy en la noche. Escápate y ve al establo de Jasmine por favor!"

Ella suspiro. No podía negarse. Lentamente afirmo con la cabeza. "Aunque no se a que hora podré escaparme" le susurro.

El afirmo con la cabeza lentamente. "Esta bien. Esperare toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo" ella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa de tristeza. _Será la última vez que lo vea, _se dijo para si.

No hablaron más del tema y pronto las Senshi y Serenity se fueron.

xXx

No fue sino hasta la medianoche que Serenity finalmente pudo escapar de su habitación hacia los jardines. Trataba cuidadosamente de hacerlo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de guardias. Solo esperaba que a Ami no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de ver como estaba, puesto que era su turno de custodiarla.

Serenity bajo por el árbol y se escondió en las sombras por unos momentos, oyendo a cualquier guardia que pudiera acercarse. No oyó nada, así que se encamino a los establos. Dos veces tuvo que esconderse en las sombras para evitar que la vieran, pero finalmente llego sin ser vista. Se metió en el establo de Jasmine.

Una antorcha estaba encendida, y vio a una figura recostaba en la puerta de madera leyendo un libro. Sus pasos casi no sonaban mientras se acercaba a el. La figura volteo la cabeza hacia ella y levanto la vista.

El sonrió y se estiro sobre si, colocando el libro encima de la puerta. "Pensé que no vendrías" le dijo, solo bromeando a medias.

Serenity sonrió un poco. "Por supuesto que si lo haría. Por poco me encuentran, pero lo logre"

El afirmo con la cabeza. Se acerco a ella y comenzaron a caminar. El tomo la antorcha para que tuvieran luz mientras daban el paseo. Iban en silencio, ninguno de los dos queriendo comenzar la conversación. Llegaron hasta una escalera y Darien le hizo señas para que subiera, el siguiéndola después de haber colocado la antorcha dejado de la escalera.

Era uno de los cuartos de almacenamiento, con paja y cosas por todos lados. Las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando que la iluminación del cielo nocturno entrara. El podía verle el rostro claramente, y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. El dolor, la anticipación, el amor, la pasión… el quería terminar con el dolor. El se acerco y coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos, justo arriba de los codos.

Ella dio un gritito, y luego se tiro a sus brazos inesperadamente, cruzando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de el. El estaba un poco sorprendido, pero aun así la abrazo alrededor de los hombros. El la sostuvo así por unos momentos antes de alejarla un poco, regresando sus manos a sus brazos. Ella levanto la vista, con una mirada vidriosa.

"Usagi…" le murmuro, preguntándose si ella se pondría enojada o feliz. "Tengo algo que realmente necesito decirte, pero no se como" le dijo.

Ella lo miro con una mirada de total confianza, y le dolió el saber que el estaba a punto de traicionar esa confianza. "No me importa lo que sea Darien, no puedes decir algo que me duela mas de lo que siento. Ya no siento el dolor."

Darien se odio por ese momento. Así que, ¿Que fue lo que hizo? Sabía que tenia que terminar con eso. Así, casi sin querer, movió su muñeca y sostuvo una rosa mientras se la entregaba a Serenity. Ella lo observo mientras que sus ojos se abrieron completamente y observaban la flor.

Ella miraba la rosa roja, y de repente todo se unió. Ella pensó rápidamente en el momento que el le había enseñado a bailar.

"_¿Quieren oír otra pieza? No creo que Darien te este enseñando mucho por el momento" Motoki les dijo a los dos. Serenity sintió que las manos de Darien la soltaban, sintiéndose extrañamente fría. El le hizo un gesto a Motoki, y luego la miro a ella, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro._

"_Miles de disculpas" Dijo "Parece que he olvidado porque estábamos bailando en primer lugar" Serenity estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de la nada Darien saco una rosa roja y se la entregaba. "Rezo porque la gentil dama me perdone" Dijo casi en un suspiro. Serenity acepto la rosa._

Entonces recordó las circunstancias en las que había conocido a Endymion.

"_¿Hay algo que pesa tanto en el corazón de la dama?" pregunto una voz a la par de ella. Ella se volteo y se encontró con un hombre recostado en la barandilla junto a ella. Observaba el jardín, con una mascara blanco cubriendo sus ojos. Usaba un tuxedo negro._

"_Lo siento, no lo escuche acercarse" dijo. Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando el saco una rosa de lo que parecía del aire y se la dio. Le recordó a algo, pero no pudo recordar que era. El le ofrecía la rosa roja, la cual acepto. "Gracias", dijo mientras la olía. Tenia un tan aroma dulce y revitalizador, lo cual nunca creyó que una flor fuera capaz de tener._

Ella lo miro fijamente, ida.

"¿Endymion?" le susurro.

El sonrió tímidamente. "Sorpresa", fue todo lo que dijo.


	28. Duelo de espadas

A escasos 2 capitulos del final, solo puedo decirles:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Que emocion hehehehe.

xxxxxxx

**Milena:** aaaa grax!!! Que linda!!! Te mereces un súper grandote abrazo especial de oso hahahaha… grax por darme mi 200 review! Toy tan feliz.. y pues que bien que te ha gustado la historia!

**Undine:** eso si… y el solo hecho de que se que sigues leyendo mi historia vale muchísimo mas!!! Besitos!

**Ginny Potter W:** si… puede ser que se haya confundido hehehehe… y no te habías vuelto loca, si había actualizado hehehe… subiendo este capitulo solo faltan mmm dos mas!!! Heheheh besitos!

**Abda:** Pues te deseo lo mejor ya en esta ultima etapa que te queda…. Échale ganas porque ya estas por salir!!! Hehehe y pues en este cap verán como reacciona!! Besitos!

**Marinlucero chiba:** grax por seguir leyendo y pues en este cap podrás ver como reacciona… hahaha y si!! Tan lindo, y lo hizo porque no sabia de que otra forma ella le podría entender sin el tener que decir algo hehehehehe

**Alejandra n:** hehehe, pues pronto lo encontraras, pero lo que si te digo es que no busques a tu príncipe, el tiene que llegar, mientras mas lo esperas mas se tarda hehehehehe

**Sailor angel7:** pues espero que si actualice eh!!! Y pues a veras como reacciona!! Besitos!!!

**LetticeEvansPotter:** hehehehehh… pues que bien que te han gustado… grax por leer y por el review!! Besitos!!!

**Yo soy yo:** hola… pues si… se quedo en una parte interesante no?? Hehehe, ya esta por terminar la historia… grax por el review!!! xxxxxx

**Capitulo 28**

A el no le gustaba verla parada allí, silenciosa, sin hacer movimiento alguno, sin poder leer lo que pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos se fueron agrandando, pero sus labios no se movieron para decir algo. La luz de las estrellas la estaba bañando con un suave resplandor, y el no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se miraba.

Ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Habían demasiadas emociones dentro de su ser, que no sabia que hacer primero. El rostro de el reflejaba temor, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se desintegraría y que nunca regresaría. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente, y su mente estaba dando vueltas. La primera emoción que pudo enfocar fue el enojo.

El se le acerco un poco. "Usagi," susurro. "Por favor, di algo." Su voz le estaba rogando, sus ojos implorándole que hiciera algún movimiento..

Al momento en que ella vio que se acercaba ella dio un paso atrás. "Eres un imbécil" le susurro, el sonido casi inaudible.

El parecía sorprendido, y detuvo el movimiento para acercarse a ella. "Usagi…" dijo, pero ella no le hablaría.

"Eres un IMBECIL!" le grito. "Como!... Porque!... Tu!..." Ella ni siquiera podía hacer una oración de lo enojada que estaba. El trato de dar otro paso pero ella se volvió a alejar. "Como pudiste no decirme!" le grito de nuevo.

El se volvió a detener pero aun le ofrecía la mano, como para parar el enojo que le estaba dirigiendo a el. "Usagi yo-"

"NO! No digas nada, no quiero oírlo!" grito. "No tienes idea de la clase de infierno en el que me has puesto desde que te conocí! No tiene idea…!" ella estaba temblando de enojo. "Pensé que era un monstruo por amar a un hombre y casarme con otro! Me hiciste creer que eras dos personas, incluso cuando te enteraste de quien era!" ella sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas.

El tenía una mirada de vergüenza en su rostro por este último comentario. "Usagi yo soy-" Ella lo volvió a detener.

"Me hiciste creer que estaba dejando al único hombre al que podría amar! Quería morir por ti! Seguiste mintiéndome aun después de que lo sabias! Tu!... tu!..." dio un grito de frustración.

Darien quería disculparse, en serio, pero estaba mas ocupado enfocándose en la espada que Serenity acababa de sacar y que estaba dirigiendo a el. Cayo de espaldas, salvándose por un pelo de ser partido por la mitad. Rápidamente rodó y salto para pararse.

"Usagi estas loca!" le grito, pero se encontró esquivando la espada de Serenity. "Serenity, no quiero lastimarte!" logro decir.

Ella ataco de nuevo, y casi tenia una mirada de locura en sus ojos. Darien tomo su espada, y bloqueo el siguiente movimiento. Apretó los dientes y empujo hacia delante, mandándola a dar un paso hacia atrás. Trato de quitarle la espada pero ella se recupero demasiado rápido y ya estaba tratando de pegarle.

"Me mentiste!" le grito.

"Tu también!" le dijo el mientras bloqueaba el movimiento e intentaba quitarle la espada de nuevo.

"Pero yo te dije la verdad!" le dijo ella mientras trataba de darle con la espada.

El podía ver que algo de sanidad regresaba a la mirada de ella, así que trato de seguir hablando. "No, tu pensaste que me había enterado por Malachite". El le dio otro golpe a la espada obligándola a dar un paso atrás. Ella cayo, pero rápidamente se levanto, amenazándolo. Cada movimiento Darien intentaba bloquearlo, pero estaba encontrando realmente difícil mantenerse al ritmo de ella. El tenia la esperanza de que ella no recordara que había pensado que Mina era Serenity, y afortunadamente no lo recordó.

"Pero tu sabias quien era y aun así no me lo dijiste!" le dijo ella cortante, golpeándolo y haciendo que se desequilibrara aunque el pudo bloquearlo. Sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como antes ni con tanto odio, pero Darien estaba mas preocupado en como calmarla que en como estaba peleando.

"No podía! No me lo permitían!" le grito para defenderse.

"Si podías!" le grito ella llenándose otra vez de vigor.

El esquivo y bloqueo algunos golpes mas. "No podía, le hice una promesa a mis padres de que no diría nada hasta que ellos no hubieran llegado!" el trato de tomar ventaja y enfrentarse a ella y logro hacerla retroceder un poco. El comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas en confianza con su movimiento de pies.

"¿Así que me dejaste sufrir?" le pregunto mientras lo observaba. "¿Por qué querría casarme contigo ahora?" ella encontró un nuevo crecimiento de energía de algún lado, y lentamente comenzó a ganar el terreno que Darien le había hecho perder.

Se quedaron parados, sus espadas una contra otra, ambos tratando de hacer que el otro se hiciera para atrás. Darien la miro a los ojos "Porque te amo, y se que sientes algo por mi, y no te lo hubiera ocultado si hubiera sabido que te estaba matando tanto por dentro!" le respondió.

"Como creías que me sentía! ¿Feliz de que iba a casarme con un hombre que creí no haber conocido nunca?" le pregunto, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Darien tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro. "Lo siento, por favor créeme, no debí haber hecho las cosas de la manera en que las hice" la empujo con la espada con toda su fuerza, haciendo que se hiciera para atrás. El sabía que este era el momento para quitarle la espada. "Usagi-" pero el no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Serenity se recupero y dio una vuelta golpeando su espada con toda la fuerza que el no creía que tuviera.

Lo sorprendió, y el momento le costo caro. Su espada salio volando de sus manos, y observo, anonadado, como caía en las manos de Serenity. Ella lo apunto con ambas espadas hacia el corazón. Ellos brillaban por la luz de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, mandándole pequeños escalofríos. Ella estaba parada allí, observándolo.

"Serenity…" dijo, pero no dijo nada mas, porque ella llego hasta el.

El estaba esperando sentir un gran dolor, pero no llego. Todo lo que oyó fue el sonido de las dos espadas cayendo, y luego sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Uno empujo su cabeza hacia abajo, sus labios se toparon con otros. El se desequilibro dando un paso para atrás, pero cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y soporto todo su peso.

De la manera en que el primer beso estuvo lleno de gentileza y temor, este estaba lleno de pasión, de un hambriento deseo. Ella presiono todo su cuerpo al de el, y este se sorprendió cuando sintió que la lengua de ella recorría sus labios. El cumplió sus deseos, y se adentro en la pasión. El la acerco mas, queriendo hacerla sentir lo que se arrepentía por sus acciones, para que sintiera sus disculpas, para que las aceptara. Ella, en respuesta, lo beso para que el supiera que ya lo había hecho.

Finalmente ella se alejo y lo miro a los ojos. El pudo ver que estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero había una suave sonrisa en su rostro. De lo que el no se dio cuenta fue de que ella pudo ver exactamente lo mismo en el. No fue sino hasta después de que una lagrima bajo por su rostro que se dio cuenta lo asustado que había estado de que ella no lo perdonara y que pudiera perderla.

Ella acerco una delicada mano para limpiarle la lágrima. "Nunca" le susurro "me vuelvas a mentir"

El le sonrió, y sintió que lloraba. "Nunca" le susurro y la acerco de nuevo a el, colocando su cabeza encima de la de ella. "No te volveré a hacer daño Usagi. No dejare que nadie te lastime. Daré mi vida si es necesario" el sintió que ella acercaba su cabeza aun mas sobre su pecho.

Después de unos momentos ella se aleo un poco y lo vio de nuevo a los ojos. "Darien" dijo, pero fue detenida puesto que la boca de Darien bajo para reclamar la de ella. Serenity sonrió involuntariamente para si. Esta era la manera en que las cosas debían ser.


	29. Padres e hijos

Un cap chiquito, pero bueno… a mi no me echen la culpa hehehehe…

Un capitulo y terminamos la historia… y por cierto… ya tengo la aproxima, aunque primero debería terminar "El Nacimiento de Cosmos" hehehehehe…

xxxxxxxx

**Undine:** pues con dos capítulos (con este) para terminar, creo que fijo tiene que aparecer hehehe, pero veremos! Grax por seguir leyendo!!!!

**Abda:** uuuu… que mal todavía estar en clases, pero ya estas en lo ultimo así que el ultimo respiro esta por llegar!!! Échale ganas y suerte en todo… y estoy de acuerdo contigo, el amor es impresionante… besitos!!!!

**Ginny Potter W:** hehehehe, yo igual me pongo… imagínate que tengo que traducirlo!!! Es una locura, pero bueno… estoy feliz… la verdad es que ellos dos se merecen estar juntos hehehehehe, besitos!

**Yo soy yo:** y quien no quiere reconciliarse así??? Y más con un guapísimo como Darien??? Hehehehe… que bien que sigues leyendo y grax por el review!!

xXx

**Capitulo 29**

El la encamino hasta la habitación, dándole un tierno beso en la mano cuando se encontraban ya enfrente de la puerta. "Hasta mañana," le dijo, haciendo que ella sonriera.

"Si, mañana" le respondió, aun un poco mareada por el 'encuentro' que habían tenido en los establos. Un ultimo buenas noches, y se separaron. Serenity entro a su habitación y Darien se dirigió al suyo.

Serenity se tiro sobre la cama y miro al techo oscuro, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se levanto y encendió una candela. Una suave luz lleno la habitación, y Serenity suspiro, sintiéndose realmente feliz. Hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta, y fui a abrirla, curiosa de ver quien era. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Mina para allí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Mina, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que su amiga entrara. Estaba aun más sorprendida cuando vio a Lita, Rei y a Ami salir de las sombras detrás de Mina.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron sus usuales asientos, Serenity las siguió sintiéndose aun un poco confundida. Se acerco a ellas y se sentó a la par de Mina. "¿Así que van a decirme porque están todas aquí?" les pregunto.

Mina rió. "¿Cómo es que Darien vino a dejarte a tu habitación, hmm?" le pregunto.

Serenity se sonrojo. "Ustedes… se supone que no debo estar sola afuera, ¿Recuerdan? El me estaba acompañando de regreso a mi habitación."

Rei rió. "¿Y en donde te lo encontraste? No fuiste a algún lado sola ¿O si?"

Serenity sintió que sus manos le sudaban. "Uhhh…", ella no sabia como salirse de esta, pero por suerte Mina comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Usagi, pude sentir el aire lleno de amor cuando los dos caminaban hacia acá" dijo, molestándola pero también con un tono de tristeza. Todas las Senshi tenían sus ojos sobre Serenity.

Sintió como la habitación se calentaba. Todas las chicas tenían miradas serias.

"Usagi, en serio necesitamos hablar de esto" dijo Lita. "No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos por tu forma de ser"

Serenity se le quedo viendo a Lita, momentáneamente olvidando que ellas no sabían que Darien y Endymion eran uno.

"Piensa acerca de eso. ¿Estarás feliz de estar con Endymion aun cuando amas tanto a Darien?" le pregunto Ami.

Serenity comenzó a sonreír.

"No sean tan tonta de casarte con un hombre si amas a otro" agrego Rei.

Mina puso una mano sobre el hombro de Serenity. "¿Me das permiso de hablar de tus sentimientos libremente enfrente de las chicas?" Le pregunto.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, pues no había nada que ella no quisiera que supieran. "Adelante Mina, no me molesta, no hay nada que sinceramente ustedes no sepan"

Mina hizo un movimiento de afirmación pero no sonrió mucho. "Usagi, no he sentido un amor tan grande como este. Hable con mama acerca de esto, y ella te ha observado desde que vino. Ella…" hizo una pausa, viendo las miradas en los ojos de las princesas con diversión. "Ella solo ha sentido uno mas. Usagi, no hagas esto. No te cases con un hombre que no amas, especialmente cuando amas tanto a otro"

En ese momento, Serenity comenzó a reír libremente. Las Senshi tenían una mirada de confusión en sus rostros mientras observaban a la chica caer sobre la cama y quedarse allí, con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, sin poder dejar de reír.

"Ummm, ¿Usagi?" Ami sonaba bastante confundida mientras hablaba.

Serenity se sentó, aun agarrándose el estomago, pequeñas risitas aun le salían. "Tengo mucho que (risa) explicarles (mas risas) chicas", pudo decir. Respiro profundamente varias veces y comenzó a explicarles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Me caso con el hombre que amo" dijo.

Mina sonrió. "¿No te casaras con Endymion?" dijo con felicidad.

Serenity negó con la cabeza. "No, me caso con el" dijo. Si pensó que las chicas parecían confundidas antes, ahora estaban realmente perdidas. Rió de nuevo. "Me caso con Darien" dijo. Realmente quería reír al ver las miradas de todas las Senshi.

"¿De que estas hablando? Acabas de decir que te casaras con Endymion" le dijo Rei, de algún modo dudando.

Serenity le sonrió a su amiga. "Si". Decidió decirlo todo antes de que las Senshi decidieran asesinarla. "Me caso con ambos. Darien es Endymion" Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras las chicas ordenaban todo dentro de sus cabezas.

Entonces Ami salto. "usagi!" grito, una sonrisa iluminando su delicado rostro.

Todas las demás chicas la siguieron, y Serenity se encontró recostada en su cama debajo de un montón de brazos y piernas. Mientras se le quitaban de encima, una por una, aun estaban riendo. Hubo un golpecito en la puerta, y todas las chicas saltaron del susto. Rieron de nuevo mientras que Lita se paraba para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió bastante.

"Oh, Luna… su Majestad!" dijo.

Todas las chicas observaban mientras Luna entraba en la habitación, seguida de la Reina Serenity. "¿Aun están despiertas?" les pregunto la Reina, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todas las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, aguantándose la risa que aun les hacia cosquillas en el estomago. "Maravilloso. Necesito hablar con todas ustedes. ¿Me seguirían por favor a mi habitación? Todos sus padres están allí, así como Helen y Paris." Hizo una pausa mientras las chicas la miraban con curiosidad. "Solo creímos que era necesario explicarles todo el alboroto y las preocupaciones que tenemos por Beryl" agrego. Eso quito algunas dudas que tenían, pero no todas.

Luna las dirigió hacia el cuarto de la Reina, iluminando el camino con una antorcha. Se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron que sus padres estaban regados por la habitación casi de la misma manera que ellas se sentaban cuando estaban en la habitación de Serenity. Venus estaba sentada sobre la cama de la Reina, Mercury estaba en una silla, Mars en uno de los sofás y Júpiter en el piso cerca de la cama. Paris y Helen estaban en el sofá con mars y Serenity estaba sorprendida de ver a Darien sentado en el love seat. Shingo también se encontraba, sentado en el piso cerca de Júpiter. No era lo que se hubiera esperado de una reunión de monarcas.

Las Senshi se sentaron cerca de sus padres y Serenity camino hacia la cama para sentarse a la par de Venus, tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Serenity se sentó junto a Darien, aunque con un poco de duda y sonrojándose. No se perdió de las sonrisas de las Senshi hacia Darien.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados, Selenity se estiro sobre la cama y Venus comenzó a cepillarle el cabello. Serenity estaba sorprendida por como estaban de relajados todos, sin las formalidades usuales cuando salían al publico. Le gustaba.

"Todos saben que ayer Beryl fue vista en la Luna. Hay una larga historia relacionada con esa mujer, una que necesitaran saber" Selenity comenzó a hablar. "Mas tarde tal vez no haya tiempo de contarles una historia, así que hemos decidido hacerlo ahora. No dejaremos pasar nada, aun cuando sea un poco vergonzoso para nosotros" dijo mientras que les sonreía a los padres de la Senshi, una sonrisa de complicidad.

Júpiter rió. "Lo que oigan hoy chicas tal vez las asuste por el resto de sus vidas" dijo, y todos los demás adultos rieron,

Selenity comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Todos nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños. Nuestros planetas en ese entonces eran más de lo que ahora son. Hubo más de nosotros en algún tiempo. Sin embargo, desde el principio éramos nosotros y tu padre, Serenity" comenzó a contarles.

Mientras hablaba, Serenity sintió que Darien coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ella se recostó un poco sobre el. No había oído muchas historias de su padre, pues su madre siempre había estaba a la defensiva al hablar del tema. De vez en cuando uno de los adultos contaba algo.

Al momento en que habían terminado la historia, el amanecer ya estaba asomándose. Serenity había llorado durante la historia, su corazón se sentía conmovido por todo lo que habían vivido los que estaban a su alrededor. Todas las chicas también habían llorado en alguna parte, pero a pesar de eso también se habían reído.

Ahora todo mundo parecía cansado y al mismo tiempo despierto.

"No tenia idea de que había tanta historia entre ustedes!" dijo Lita finalmente después de que hubo un gran silencio.

Todos los adultos afirmaron con la cabeza. Hubo una nueva emoción entre todos los presentes, una emoción de entendimiento. Ahora todos sabían por lo que habían pasado, y ahora podían enfocarse en el futuro.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. "¿Quién es?" pregunto Selenity.

"Artemis, miladi. Por favor, es urgente!" dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Luna, que había estado sentida con el grupo pacientemente, fue a abrir la puerta por órdenes de Selenity. Artemis entro rápidamente a la habitación, seguido de dos guardias. "Es Beryl" dijo. "Su-su mensajero esta aquí"

Hubo un silencio total en la habitación, uno que Artemis no pudo entender hasta después que Luna tuvo tiempo para contarle. Por ahora sin embargo, solo observaba.

Selenity se paro, al igual que todos. "Vamos" dijo "Vamos a ver lo que la Reina de Negaverso tiene que decirnos" Todos siguieron a Selenity en silencio.


	30. Lo unico que sabia

Lo siento tanto!!!!!

No pude avisarles que me iba de viaje, y pues los hice esperar miles de años… sorry again.

Pero bueno, les cuento que fui a Inglaterra y me la pase super bien… practicando de nuevo mi ingles porque aunque lo leo y escribo y traduzco no es lo mismo estar hablando jajajajajajajaja, pero bueno…

Este es el último cap!!! Si si si si!!!! Que nervios y que tristeza!!! Grax a todas las personas que han estado conmigo desde el inicio de la traducción… espero verlas en el próximo que tengo en mente y prometo intentar no dejarlos esperando tanto… Grax por todos los reviews que me dejaron!!!! Hubiera querido que fueran mas pero prefiero que sean poquitos pero que en realidad se hayan hecho de corazón…

Espero que este nuevo año que ya comenzamos les traiga miles de bendiciones y cosas hermosas porque todo mundo se lo merece… pórtense bien y pues cumplan los planes que tienen ok???

Los leo en el próximo fic!!!!

Cuídense y ha sido un gusto hablar con ustedes…

Y pues solo me queda darle un enorme gracias y un abrazon a Anja, por dejarme traducir esta historia que la verdad me ha dado mucha diversión y muy buenos amigos!!!!! Espero que me deje seguir traduciendo otras historia que haga… solo crucemos los dedos jajaja…

GRACIAS ANJA… en serio… fue muy divertido traducir tu historia!!!!

xXx

**Lula:** siento un deja vú al estarte respondiendo este review… que raro pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios… me alegro que al final si me hayas dejado un review para saber que has leído la historia… es bueno saber que la gente te lee jajajajajajaja… ya termine la historia… nos vemos en otra próxima ok?? Espero que me leas!!!! Y grax por escribir!!! Xxxxxx… se me olvidaba… seguiré tu consejo y terminare la otra historia…

**Ginny Potter W: **me diste un susto nenis!!!! Acabo de leer tu broma del día de los inocentes y casi me diste un paro cardiaco jajajajajaja… pues grax por seguir siempre mi historia y por dejarme los reviews… yo estoy esperando tu nueva actualización ok????? Así que apúrate!!!! Nos vemos en la próxima historia, porque en serio espero que la leas… ha sido divertido contestarte todos los reviews y platicar acerca de la historia… tienes una nueva amiga si quieres, jajajaja y si necesitas algo solo mándame un mail! Besos!!!

**Marinlucero chiba:** lastimosamente este capitulo no es tan largo como yo recordaba… y la historia de los monarcas y eso esta puesta a votación (LEE HASTA DESPUES DEL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA)… y si no estoy mal, Anja esta haciendo la tercera parte que es la que viene después de la historia que acabo de traducir… Grax por tus reviews y por siempre estar allí al pendiente… en serio… por personas como tu es que me sentía tan mal de no traducir rapidito jejejejej… besitos!!! Y espero verte en la próxima historia ok?

**Yo no soy tu y tu?:** jajajajajaja!! Si si si, que nos abracen… aunque te he leído hasta ahorita el final grax por terminar la historia y por tus reviews ok??? Besitos!! Y suerte en todo lo que te propongas!!!!!! Espero que te guste el final y nos vemos en la próxima historia que traduzca porque en serio espero que me leas jejejejejejej… xxxx… perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar jejejejejejej

**Sailor angel7: **holis nenis… pues al final termine la historia jajajajajaja, tomo tanto tiempo pero bueno… grax por estar desde el principio leyendo esta historia, la verdad es que tu compañía me hizo mucho bien jejejejejeje… espero que tu sigas actualizando y así poder seguir leyéndote!!!!! Te deseo lo mejor en este año que ya empezamos ok? Y cuenta conmigo para todo!!!!!! Xxxxxx … jajaja y la historia la traduciré si la votación la favorece… y claro!!! La próxima traducción será de Serena!!!!

**Undine:** no creo que tengas acción como la quieres nenis… pero tal vez en el próximo fic!!! Grax por tus reviews y tus buenos comentarios, en serio que me caes súper bien y espero seguirte leyendo en los próximo fics que traduzca ok??? Necesito buena compañía para que me den ganas de traducir!!! Jejejeje… besitos!!!!!

**Satorichiva:** tienes razón… tarde tanto en actualizar!!! Pero bueno, espero que no tengas tanto que hacer para leerte el final de la historia!!!!! Grax por tus reviews!!!! En serio que muchas veces hicieron mi día!!!!! Ojala te siga leyendo ok? Y cuentas conmigo para todo!! Solo mándame un mail o un mensajito privado… espero que la escuela no te saque tanto el jugo jejejejej pero siempre échale ganas ok? Besos!!!!

**Blackmoon fairy:** jejejejejeje, muchísimas gracias! Y sobre todo lo de linda jajajajajajaja… me alegro que este fic haya tenido ese efecto en ti… y que me hayas puesto un review para poderte agradecer el que hayas estado leyendo!!!!! Y espero que sea solo el principio y no el final, y que pueda seguirte leyendo en los próximos fics… porque me gustaría llegar a conocerte y pues así apoyarnos mutuamente!!!!! Te deseo lo mejor en este año y pues… hasta la próxima!!! Xxxxxx

xXx

Lastimosamente hay muchos lectores que no me han puesto reviews… algunos los conozco y otros pues nunca he sabido de ellos… para todos aquellos que han estado desde el principio conmigo y me han dejado reviews… siento mucho no responderles en este que es el ultimo capitulo… pero sepan que siempre cuentan conmigo y que espero seguirlos leyendo en las próximas traducciones que haga…

Para todos los que han estado leyendo la historia quedándose en el anonimato, muchísimas gracias… porque aunque no se quienes son, saben que mi motor para seguir escribiendo son las personas… así que gracias y espero que sigan leyendo mis otras traducciones y que se animen a escribirme jejejeje

Feliz 2007!!!!

xXx

**Capitulo 30 **

Todos callaban mientras observaban al mensajero salir de la habitación. Ninguno se atrevía a mover. El aire alrededor olía a enojo y miedo.

Selenity se paro luego de unos momentos, sus rodillas temblaban. "Sugiero," dijo "que comencemos a prepararnos"

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Mars estaba emocionado por el prospecto de una guerra. Todos los demás se veían pensativos. Selenity dio unos cuantos pasos desde su trono al suelo. Parecía que había envejecido 5 años desde que había visto al mensajero, y el corazón de Serenity pensó en su madre.

Venus hablo. "¿Qué pasara con la boda?" pregunto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Selenity esperando una respuesta. Ella suspiro. "Me temo que no tendremos tiempo para planear una boda elaborada." Su voz sonaba cansada y agitada. Volteo a ver a Endymion y a Serenity, quienes estaban parados relativamente cerca. Quería sonreír para que su comentario no sonara tan fuerte, pero se aguanto las ganas. Estaba contenta de que ahora ellos sabían quienes eran y que no se odiaban el uno al otro. Todos estaban felices cuando habían llamado a Endymion al cuarto de Selenity la noche anterior y el había informado que Serenity sabia la verdad acerca del el.

"Depende de ustedes" dijo finalmente a Serenity y Darien. "Podemos esperar mas tarde, o pueden tener una pequeña y rápida ceremonia el día de hoy. Me temo que no podemos tomar mucho tiempo, desde mañana debemos comenzar a hacer planes"

Los dos se voltearon a ver. Luego Darien volteo a ver a la Reina. "¿Podemos hablar de esto por un momento?" le pregunto. Selenity afirmo con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto señalando la puerta que los llevaría a la habitación continua. Darien hizo una reverencia. "Regresaremos en unos diez minutos su Majestad" dijo. Tomo el brazo de Serenity y la digirió a la puerta que Selenity había señalado.

Selenity se volteo a ver a Paris y a Helen. "¿Suena justo?" pregunto. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza. Podían ver que su hijo de verdad era feliz, y cualquier cosa que el eligiera estaría bien con ellos. Una boda rápida resolvería muchos viejos problemas, pero esperar también estaría bien.

Iba a ser difícil comenzar una guerra contra Beryl pero ella no les había dejado otra opción. Bueno, si lo había hecho técnicamente. Había demandado que el Imperial Cristal de Plata le fuera dado al igual que el poder de los otros planetas, si no, habría guerra. Para las personas que se encontraban en la habitación así como para Serenity y Endymion, no era una opción. Seria una guerra.

Júpiter tomo rienda de la conversación. "¿Qué tan rápido podemos organizar el ejercito?" pregunto.

Mercury volteo a ver a su hija que parecía que hacia cálculos con su cabeza. "Podemos tener listos a todos en cinco días" dijo Ami finalmente.

Rei volteo a ver a su padre. "También seremos capaces de sostenerlos por cinco días." Dijo. Mars afirmo su cabeza en aprobación.

Venus y Mina se voltearon a ver, Venus hablo finalmente. "Creo que nos tomara una semana". Selenity afirmo con la cabeza.

"Nosotros necesitamos tres días" dijo Paris.

Selenity lo volteo a ver, y luego recorrió la habitación viendo a los demás. "Mandare mensajeros a Pluto, Neptuno, Urano y Saturno." Dijo, "de esa manera ellos podrán comenzar a prepararse lo mas pronto posible y así mandar a sus representares para que podamos planear que necesitamos". Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, con miradas de preocupación.

xXx

Darien cerro la puerta detrás de el. La habitación era como una mini librería. Serenity sabia que su madre la usaba para hablar en privado con sus delegados.

Darien se volteo y camino hacia ella. Cerró sus manos sobre las de ella, y la miro profundamente a los ojos. Ella quería ahora mas que nada que el dijera que hicieran una boda rápida. Sin embargo, no tenia tantas esperanzas puesto que solo se conocían desde hacia dos semanas. Ella no creía que estuviera listo. Su mente estaría llena de pensamientos sobre la batalla.

"Darien, si es muy pronto para ti, no me importara esperar" dijo, no queriendo asustarlo.

El le sonrió tiernamente, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Usagi, esta guerra puede durar mucho tiempo, posiblemente años. No quiero esperar tanto tiempo" dijo. "Si hubiera podido, me habría casado contigo anoche cuando me perdonaste". Serenity se le quedo viendo y entro en shock de sorpresa cuando el de repente se coloco de rodillas delante de ella, sus ojos brillando. "Usagi… Serenity… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, hoy? Se que probablemente parece muy rápido para ti, pero prometo que te haré feliz, que nunca te arrepentirás de decir que si". Su voz tembló un poco mientras hablaba, y Serenity sintió que su corazón se derretía.

Ella sintió como las lagrimas iban apareciendo en sus ojos mientras se tiraba para colocar sus brazos sobre el cuello de el, cayendo ella misma sobre sus rodillas. "Ni siquiera necesitabas preguntar" le susurro al oído, su voz llena de amor y pasión.

El la beso de nuevo, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que ella inspiraba en el, todos los sueños que ella había hecho realidad, la esperanza de que ella crearía muchos mas con el tiempo. Se separaron y el la ayudo a pararse. "Quiero ser capaz de protegerte. No estarás a salvo hasta que Beryl muera". Serenity afirmo con la cabeza por el comentario, pero no muy segura. Tendría que empezar un duro entrenamiento con las chicas mañana. "Moriría por ti" agrego.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo harás" dijo firmemente, y el rió suavemente. "No dejare que se levante"

Darien rió aun más fuerte, haciendo que Serenity le diera una mirada. "No veo lo gracioso" dijo ella.

El le sonrió. "Tu eres. Te miran tan linda cuando te pones a la defensiva." Dijo con La Sonrisa de Satisfacción en su rostro. Ella abrió la boca para defenderse, pero se encontró sin que decir. El rió mientras que la acerco a el para darle un ultimo beso, luego, juntos, mano con mano, caminaron hacia la otra habitación donde los padres y las Senshi estaban esperando.

xXx

Como lo había dicho, Selenity organizo una pequeña ceremonia para los dos ese mismo día. No ocurrió sino hasta la noche puesto que también tenía que mandar mensajeros a los demás planetas y arreglar unas cuantas cosas más por lo de Beryl.

Toda la corte estaba allí, así como otras personas que Serenity conocía del pueblo. Aunque algunos dirían que la boda no fue pequeña, lo era a comparación de lo que pudo ser.

Mientras los dos estaban parados, uno enfrente del otro, diciendo sus votos, todos olvidamos por unos momentos acerca de la sangrienta batalla que los esperaba. Toda la habitación se sentía llena del amor que Serenity y Endymion se tenían. La Reina Selenity observaba mientras su hija le daba su vida al hombre que amaba, y derramo una lágrima en memoria de su amor perdido. De todos modos se sentía feliz de que Serenity hubiera crecido.

Cuando ambos fueron declarados marido y mujer, hubo un sentimiento de paz y alegría, de que todo saldría bien. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras se besaban, y todo el universo se detuvo por unos momentos.

Motoki se les acerco durante el baile que siguió a la ceremonia. "Bueno bueno, mírense ahora" dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Serenity le sonrió tiernamente. "Así que dime Motoki, ¿Por cuánto tiempo supiste quien era Darien sin decirme?"

Motoki sintió el peligro. "Uhhh, no por mucho. Me acabo de enterar!!"

Ella le sonrió. "Seguro. Apuesto a que siempre lo supiste, y amabas verme sufrir!"

Motoki levanto las manos en defensa. "Usagi, por favor te lo juro. No lo supe sino hasta la noche que tuvimos aquella fiesta en la taberna!" Serenity rió al verlo asustado. El bajo los brazos y todos rieron.

Serenity dio un paso hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias por todo Motoki" murmuro.

El le devolvió el abrazo. "No hay problema Usagi. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites"

Ella le sonrió y se separo de el. "Lo se. Gracias también por eso. Ah! y gracias por obligarme a practicar las lecciones" dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba y luego volteaba a ver a Darien. Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron.

xXx

Todas las festividades habían acabado. Los dos amantes estaban parados en el balcón de la habitación que les habían dado para su luna de miel, puesto que no había tiempo para mas. Darien estaba parado detrás de Serenity, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su barbilla recostada en sus hombros. Ella se hizo un poco para atrás, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez. Su respiración le hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Levanto la vista para ver a la Tierra, y los recuerdos la regresaron a aquella noche, dos semanas atrás, cuando había tomado su decisión.

_Serenity suspiraba mientras observaba el pequeño lago, su mejilla recostada gentilmente sobre su palma. Se encontraba sobre el puente en medio del jardín en ningún lugar en específico. O por lo menos, eso le parecía a ella. Sus ojos se alzaron involuntariamente para mirar a la tierra. Brillaba como una joya, colgando allí para que todos pudieran observarla. En solo dos semanas ellos llegarían…_

_Ella sabia que tenia que tomar responsabilidad. Sabia que su madre había sido mas que justa al dejarla escoger su propio esposo. Sabia que tenia que tomar la decisión en una manera para pagar esa justicia. Sabía que aceptaría la propuesta de la Tierra. Sabía… ya no sabia nada más._ _Se limpio el rostro y tomo postura. No había tiempo para compadecerse. Era la Princesa de la Luna, y tenia que pensar en su gente primero que nada, así como las Senshi pensaban en ella primero. Camino de regreso al palacio, diez años mas grande de cómo había entrado al jardín. Eso era lo único que sabia._

Serenity se volteo aun siendo abrazada por Darien y levanto solo su cabeza puesto que sus brazos se negaban a soltarla. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el se acerco para besar a su esposa. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el se agacho para levantarla. Mientras el la llevaba hasta la cama, Serenity le dio un ultimo vistazo a la Tierra.

Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que había decidido aquella noche, que ahora parecía que había sido hacia mucho tiempo. Eso era lo único que sabia.

FIN

xXx

Yo se que están pensando… "Donde esta la batalla?" pues… esta es una historia de amor!!! Ustedes ya saben que pasa no??? Pues… aquí la historia si termina en final feliz!!!

Jajajajajaja…. Grax por terminar de leer la historia! Son geniales!!!!!

Pd. Al parecer Anja ha hecho de esta historia una trilogía… (ya había publicado yo el ultimo capitulo pero lo acabo de leer)… así que por votación, díganme si les interesaría saber la parte uno, y pues la parte tres que esta en proceso… porfis!!!!!!

Pd2. desde ahora todos los reviews serán contestados directamente al mail… no puedo estar editando cada vez el fic jejejejejeje… pero espero que sigan dejando muchos muchos mas!!! A mi me encanta platicar con la gente!!!!! Besos!!!!! xxxxxxx


End file.
